Hello Beautiful
by LiME-GREEN-CAPES
Summary: Indefinite hiatus.
1. Barely Breathing

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**"'_Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding, imaging that you care. And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day. But I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price. The price that I would pay." – _**Barely Breathing **by Duncan Sheik

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Wednesday – 10:00am_

* * *

Laurent smiled as he emerged from the woods. I bit my lip terribly and prayed to god that something good would happen. Anything, I hoped that Edward would fall from the sky and save me. But I knew that that was impossible and that I shouldn't wish for something that wasn't going to happen. I sat in the middle of the meadow, shaking from head to toe. _Don't move_. The voice pleaded in my mind and I nodded, Edward, the name made me lurch and cry inside of me. Laurent smirked at my reaction and inched closer. "Oh Bella, I didn't notice you there." He said lightly and I shook my head.

"No," I croaked. I was sure that he had seen me and he was just putting up a façade._ 'Don't move_.' The beautiful voice repeated to me and I nodded. '_He will leave.' _Edward reassured me.I nodded again as Laurent advanced towards me.

"I didn't expect you to be so easy to find. Victoria said it was impossible since you had that _coven_ surrounding and protecting you. Then I heard from Tanya, that the family had moved. How odd." Laurent explained to me. "I never thought that they would leave you feeble and with no other options but to put yourself out there for me to find you. How silly."

He reached forward and brushed a hand against my cheek. "Stop!" I jerked away from him. '_Bella…run!' _The velvet voice coaxed me. But there was no time to run anymore. Where was I supposed to run too? Laurent's lips dove for my neck and I jerked away from him again. He kissed my bare neck, something that I didn't expect from him.

"You should consider this a favor Bella," Laurent spoke once more. "Seeing as what Victoria was going to do to you once she found you."

I flinched as Laurent bent down to my neck once more. '_Bella!' _The voice was screaming in my head, but there was nothing I could do. '_Beg Bella, it's the only thing that you can do_.' I shivered as I remembered that Edward was the only reason I was living. Now that he was gone, maybe I shouldn't live anymore. '_Don't think like that Bella, beg!' _The voice reminded me and I gave into it. "Please, don't do this." I mumbled, but Laurent hovered at my neck still. "I'm not worth."

"I'm doing you a favor," Laurent muttered against my skin. "Victoria really wanted you completely dead. But now, _I'm_ thinking of keeping you alive."

I frowned, "oh really now?" '_That's right Bella, just keep distracting him.' _Edward coaxed.

"Yes, you could be a powerful vampire Bella. More powerful then anybody. I wouldn't want to just let that go to waste." Laurent told me and I shuddered. "Although you do seem a bit clueless and clumsy."

I bit down on my lip and looked behind Laurent. There was something or _something's_ moving behind him, but I couldn't make out what it was. It was dark and glaring as it slightly approached. Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Wednesday – 9:45am_

* * *

Sam was pacing back and forth as I was seated in front of him with Jared and Paul by my side. Emily was in the kitchen making something for everybody to eat while Embry was patrolling around town. "I don't see why you're so worked up." I told Sam and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Just something seems wrong," Sam answered as Emily entered the room.

She smiled at us, her scarred face still beautiful. "Embry's returned. I just saw him outside the window. He seemed as worked up as you did Sam." Sam kissed her ruined lips quickly before walking to the door as Embry entered it. I looked at him and noticed that he was frowning deeply.

"What is it?" Sam questioned fiercely.

Embry frowned still. "It's Bella."

_That_ definitely caught my attention. I shot up and ran towards Embry. "Tell me what happened at Bella!" I was never going to forgive myself if anything bad had happened to her. Embry bit down on his lip and looked towards Sam. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and clenched my teeth together. "Where. Is. She?!"

"She's in a meadow close to here, but that's not the problem." Embry told us. "I watched her for awhile and noticed that there was nothing harming her and ran away. The problem is that a leech is coming in her direction. I tried to go and catch him, but he ran off to the diversion line and I couldn't."

I was running outside into the forest as a wolf as Embry uttered the word _'couldn't'. _I was running at top speed as I entered the edges of the meadow. I looked around and saw that the bloodsucker had his arms around _my _Bella. She was crying, although she didn't seem to notice it. I was about to run out and attack him when Sam entered my mind. _'You might hurt Bella if you attack Jacob, you have to be cautious.' _I was not going to be cautious! I looked back at the leech and then noticed that He had bit down on her bare flesh and I hadn't done anything to stop it! I growled and sprang out as a loud scream tumbled from her beautiful lips. I grabbed the idiotic bloodsucker off of her as he smiled triumphantly.

"I knew that you were coming." The bloodsucker mumbled as Bella screamed once more. Her eyes were white and she was starring up to the sky. I saw Sam behind me and I tightened my grip around his neck. "You need me, I wouldn't do that."

Sam handed me some shorts and I transformed out of my wolf stage, still growling as I pulled on the shorts. "Damn it! I should have just killed him Sam!" I cringed as Bella shouted once more. "You did this to her!" I yelled at the leech and he nodded.

"I can undo it, _but_ you can kill me if you want." He told me.

"Undo it!" I screamed.

Sam nodded and motioned towards the forest, where Embry, Jared, and Paul were all transformed into werewolves. I cursed a million times as the bloodsucker laughed. "I don't want too. I did this all for Victoria," he mentioned the redhead that we had been after. "What is done is done. I'm not going to change her back." He said with finality. Sam nodded towards the three as they lunged to take the leech away from me. I ran towards Bella's side, noticing that she even started to reek of a _vampire._

"_No, no_." I muttered as I pulled her into my lap. "Bella, _no_."

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Wednesday – 9:00am_

* * *

It was quite amazing how many months Edward could spend away from Bella. He had been in hiding since he had left Bella and had deserted our family. I was sitting on the porch with Esme and Jasper when it happened.

First it started out that Bella was just sitting in the meadow, but then there was something coming and Laurent had already decided that he was going to go and visit Bella, although he didn't know what he was going to do with her when he found her. He sniffed the air and found her scent again and walked towards her. It shifted to Jacob as he was told that there was a vampire going towards Bella and he decided to turn into a wolf and chase towards the meadow where Bella was sitting. Laurent had already taken Bella in his arms and was hovering above her neck when Jacob had arrived. He was about to attack when Laurent bit down on Bella's bare neck, leaving the venom inside her. The wolf pack tried to make Laurent undo it, but he wouldn't so instead they killed him. Jacob ran over to Bella, but it was too late. She was already in her first stage of transformation.

"No!" I screeched as I opened my eyes. _Bella…_ I moaned inside my head as Esme and Jasper looked at my strangely.

Esme looked at my worriedly. "What did you see Alice?"

"Bella…" I muttered as I sunk to my knees. I knew that it was too late; it was way too late to go and save Bella now. Jasper moved towards me and wrapped an arm around me, waiting for me to continue with me vision. I couldn't.

"Alice," he coaxed. "Tell us."

"It was horrible," I cried out. "She was in the meadow and then Laurent appeared and he bit her. He left venom in her and she's already in the first stage of her transformation." I bit on my lip and buried my head into Jasper's shoulder. Esme shot up from the place she had been sitting in and sat in front of me. "We have to go back and get her Esme!"

"I know, I know." Esme said, she whipped her head around and got up. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle; do you know when this will happen?"

"I think it's already been done." I muttered. I had no idea when this would happen, but I knew that we could never get there in time. "We can't get there in time." I mumbled. "It would take too long for us to get there and by the time we did, Bella will already be changed." I broke into dry sobs as Jasper wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards his chest. I buried my head in his shoulder. "How could _he_ let this happen?!"

"It's not his fault Alice, he didn't know." Jasper soothed me, his power pushing its way over my sadness. I glanced towards the sky, knowing that Jasper was right and that his power was working. Esme and Carlisle piled out into the porch. "I got her calm." Jasper mumbled.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Do you think we can make it Alice?"

"No," I growled. "We're too late."

* * *

**Emily's POV  
**_Wednesday – 10:45am_

* * *

Jacob scrunched up his nose as he carried Bella to my house. I brushed back a strand of my hair and opened the door hurriedly to see what was going on. I hadn't been notified of anything. Sam had just told me that something bad had happened to Bella. "What is it Jake?" I questioned curious as Jacob placed Bella on the sofa.

"A bloodsucker turned her." Jacob managed to get out before Bella's ear-splitting scream pierced the air. I looked out the window as Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared filed in.

"That's not possible," I protested. "I thought that you were all keeping a close look-out on her." Jacob shuddered as Bella screamed and moaned in pain. I panicked and ran towards Bella. I placed a hand on her forehead, she was burning. What was I supposed to do? I ran towards the freezer to get ice, but Sam's hand caught my wrist. I looked up at him, the same panic in my eyes.

He ran a hand through my hair, "it won't help Emily."

"She's burning!" I muttered to him, but he wasn't listening to me. "Let me _help _her, Sam." I pleaded and he released me as I grabbed a towel and walked over to Bella who was squirming around and screaming. I pressed the cool towel to her forehead and bent my head to her ear. "Bella, calm down, you're going to be fine." I mumbled soothingly into her ear. She whimpered and I ran a hand through her as I kneeled down next to the sofa. "Who did this?" I shot fiercely at the pack.

"A leech that was working with Victoria." Jacob spat. "_My poor Bella._" He growled to himself then looked up at the rest of us. "I should have been there for her."

"It's not your fault Jacob," I uttered soothingly. "This would have happened anyways."

Jacob scowled. "No it wouldn't have! If I had stayed with her through-out the whole time, this wouldn't have _happened._ I can't believe I let it come to this. What I would have done to that filthy _bloodsucker_ if Paul and Jared hadn't done it."

"Don't be hasty Jacob," I told him. He shook his head, his hair flipping out slightly. "Just calm down, everything is going to be fine now, I promise." I tried to tell him, but he wasn't listening. He was shaking and I threw my body over Bella, knowing that Jacob was going to harm something since he was transforming. He was closet to me and as he transformed, I felt a nail rip the back of my shirt before being pulled away.

"Dammit Jacob, control yourself! Don't you dare touch _her_!" Sam spat as I turned around slowly, Bella was whimpering again and had clutched my shirt collar. I saw Paul and Jared pulling Jacob fiercely outside the house. I felt the prickle of pain as Sam touched the slight scratch. "I'm so sorry love." Sam told me and kissed my temple before ordering Embry to bring him a bandage and a cloth with soap.

I smiled weakly, "I'll live." I dropped my head towards Bella. "I'm not so sure about her."

"She'll make it," Sam told me confidently. "It's just a very painful transformation for a normal human to change suddenly into a vampire. Her pain will pass in three days…and then what do you think we should do with her?" He asked me as he dabbed the cloth on the scratch. "Does it hurt?"

"No," I answered quickly.

Bella screamed and Sam winced as I did. "What do you think we should do…after this?"

"Do we know any other vampires?" I questioned lightly and Sam shook his head. "Do you think that the Cullen's are around, Sam?" He scrunched his nose up at the mention of their enemies' name. "She'll need them."

"I—I don't think that would be reasonable." Sam stammered.

I stared at him, "then what would be reasonable? Leave Bella to die? You know that we're can't do that. If you're not going to take care of her after and you're not going to let the Cullen's do it, then I will."

"No you won't," argued Sam. "I don't want you anywhere near Bella once this is over. She could harm you worst then I _did_." I flinched at his choice of words. "I'm sorry love," he muttered and I nodded, "but Jacob or I will take care of her, I don't have to the Cullen's number and I don't know where they could have possibly gone."

Bella cried out and clutched me closer to her. Sam gently pried her hands off of me and held me close to him. "I just worry about her Sam; she was practically family and now…look what happened at her."

He kissed my hair gently and then moved to my cheek and ruined lips. "Everything will be fine Emily, I promise."

* * *

**Emmett's POV  
**_Wednesday – 9:10am_

* * *

"Something's wrong." I muttered as Rosalie shifted her glance to me. She looked at me curiously and then turned back to the ocean that was near where we were staying. "I can just feel that something is wrong Rose."

"I think you're exaggerating. You just want to go back home, don't you?" Rosalie spat and I rolled my eyes at her. That wasn't the problem though, I could feel in the pit of my stomach that there was something wrong and that shook me horribly. Rosalie rested her head against my shoulder. "You're being stupid; if something was wrong then Carlisle or Esme would call us—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The familiar tone of my cell-phone started and I eyed Rosalie seriously. She handed me the phone as I flipped it open. "What is it?" I questioned into the phone.

Carlisle was on the other side of the conversation. "Its bad news, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean bad news?" I asked and Rosalie looked over to me, her eyes wide. She finally believed me and I nodded to her as she stayed silent. "Is there something wrong with Alice? Jasper? Esme…? I know there's nothing wrong with you, since you're calling…could it possibly be _Edward_?"

"No, none of them. It's worst." Carlisle said his voice completely even. "Alice was too caught up in hysterics to call, you know she would have." I nodded and I knew that Carlisle knew what I was doing, but kept silent. "It's _Bella_."

_Bella?! _That couldn't be possible; we had left her life to make her life easier. Edward had told us that if we left Bella, she would be safe. "What is it Carlisle?" I spat out angrily, Bella was like a little sister to me.

"Laurent turned her." Carlisle sighed. "It turns out that leaving her alone only made things easier for Laurent and Victoria. The wolves did not protect her _either_."

"We're coming right away." I muttered and Rosalie nodded. She had overheard the whole conversation and I knew that deep down inside of her, she loved Bella like a sister and cared about her well-being. "Have you gotten in contact with Edward?"

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Not yet, I'm going to try right after this."

"We'll be home soon Carlisle." I told him and shut off the phone after a quick good-bye. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and she gripped mine tightly. "We just have to make sure that Bella's okay, is that alright?" I questioned, although I knew that even if she said no, I would go anyways.

"Definitely," Rosalie breathed.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Wednesday – 9:11am_

* * *

I was wandering along a street, not really paying attention to anything that was happening around me when my phone started to buzz. Over the passing months—that passed by slowly, almost as if to torture me—I hadn't answered my phone once, unless it was an emergency. I rolled my eyes as the name, _"Carlisle" _passed across the front of the phone. I shrugged and pocketed the phone once more. I brushed a hand across my forehead and tried to block Bella out of my mind, but it was not working. The ringing finally silenced and a beep was heard. I flipped open my phone and pressed the voice-mail button. Fine, I would listen to a voice-mail if it was left; I was _not_ going to call him back, unless it was important.

"_Edward," _Carlisle voice was firm and stern. _"You better come home after I tell you what happened. It's about Bella. Alice saw that soon, Bella is going to be turned by Laurent, but there is no way that we can stop it. We're too far away and Alice predicts that it will be soon. I would be surprised if you didn't know, but I'm just telling you in case. Come back Edward, Bella needs you."_

The voice-mail ended and I almost dropped the phone, anger rising and panic at the same time. Bella was in-trouble. She was going to be turned! I hadn't been scanning Alice's mind since she always asked me to come home and stay with them. Bella was in Forks still, the rest of my family was almost across the country; of course they couldn't stop it. I couldn't either! I balled my hands in fist and then crouched on the ground, punching the ground. This was not happening. Bella was not about to be changed. I searched for Laurent's mind.

'_She's alone.' _Laurent observed._ 'That's a first, soon it will be time.'_

**NO!** I shouted mentally. Before I could think about it anymore, I bolted towards the woods. I had to get to Bella, even if it was too late.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

_Author's note: This is my first Twilight story, so I would appreciate it if you would be nice! But it doesn't really matter! So there you go guys; this is the first chapter of _Hello Beautiful. _I promise that it will be Bella x Edward and that it will speed up, but I just had to make it through the first chapter. I'm already writing the next chapter and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter enough to read the next! Thanks for reading!_

Just a note, the times underneath everybody's POV means what time of day it is when they start narrating it. I hope that isn't too confusing!

_Feedback is love!_


	2. As Lovers Go

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the idea.

**This chapter is dedicated to all the wonderful people who reviewed and read the first chapter of my story: x Such Great Heights x, Jazz, jenny lee, martan, TaylxBayl, Nothing Left To Do, Lily-Grows, purplepeopleater, lizbre, chanelrocks612, silver drip, A Handful of Rain, and all those people who are reading this, but not reviewing. xD**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_I said, "I've got to be honest, I've been waiting for you all of my life." For so long I thought I was asylum bound, but just seeing you makes me think twice. And being with you here makes me sane. I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side." _– **As Lovers Go **by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Esme's POV  
**_Thursday – 4:00pm_

* * *

"Are we all ready?" I asked anxiously and I saw a flicker of anger pass across Edward's features. He had arrived here on Wednesday, tell us that he had to get to Bella, he had to see her. We had told him calmly, that we would all go together since Bella was with a pack of werewolves. They would not like that we have returned. "I take that as a _yes_." I told them firmly after the silence.

"We should start," Carlisle told me and I nodded.

"We should have started hours ago." Edward muttered, but he knew the real reason. Emmett and Rosalie hadn't been able to make it back from their trip until this morning. "I could have been there by now."

Alice spoke up. "You can't do this alone."

"I sure can Alice. I—"

"Enough," I said sternly. "We're going and that's what you should be glad about." I told them and Edward glared at something beyond me. I knew that he would _never_ think of glaring at me. "Bella is going to be fine."

"You don't know that." Edward muttered coldly.

I knew that was the end of the discussion. I piled into Carlisle's car with Alice and Jasper sitting in the backseat. Carlisle started the car and started first. The other car consisted of Emmett and Rosalie with Edward in the back, still sulking. I turned to Carlisle who reached out and took my hand. He rubbed small circles on the back of my hand and smiled weakly at me. He was trying to reassure me that Bella was okay, but I was definitely worrying about her. I thought of Bella like my child as I did for the rest of my _children_. I glanced over to Alice who was muttering lowly to Jasper.

"Alice?" I questioned and she looked up.

Alice smiled at me. "Need something Esme?"

"Have you seen anything else happening in Forks?" I asked her and she shook her head slightly before closing her eyes. Her face twisted with disgust. "Did you see something Alice?" I questioned lightly.

"I can't see anything. There's something wrong. We should have gone there sooner Carlisle." She told him.

Carlisle shook his head, but kept his eyes on the road. "You know that need Emmett and Rosalie for this. I don't know what the dogs are planning to do when we get there, you'll see it, won't you Alice?"

I stared at Alice's solid face and she shook her head slowly. Panic was in her eyes. She turned to glance out the window then turned back to me. "I don't think that I will be able too."

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:30pm_

* * *

Hot.

Very hot. Very _very_ hot and _very_ painful.

I screamed out in pain, but I heard calming voices around me. They sounded familiar, but I was just fighting to stay sane. I had no idea what was going on, just that everything was burning. It hurt _so_ bad. It hurt as badly as it did when Edward left me. It probably hurt more although nothing could hurt anymore then Edward walking away from me. Suddenly, I wasn't in the darkness anymore, but I was running around searching for something that wasn't going to be found. I saw something close to me and I grabbed it with all my strength. I heard it crack and fall to the ground as I let it slip through my fingers. I had no idea what I was doing, but I knew that something was happening around me. It was the last thought that passed through my semi-normal mind before I went back to screaming. I could not contain this pain anymore; it was not worth it at all. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and whimpering at the same time. I didn't know if there was anybody around me, but I sure wished that there was somebody who knew what pain I was going through. I was submerged in water from that point, but it did not put out the fire.

* * *

**Sam's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:31pm_

* * *

It was the second day of Bella's transformation and nothing had changed. Jacob was still angry as hell while Emily was still taking care of Bella. Embry, Jared, Paul, and I had no idea what to do. Emily bent over Bella and placed the cloth of her forehead just as Bella clutched her arm tightly with all her strength and snapped it. It happened all so fast that nobody was expecting it. Emily fell to her knees in horror as I ran over to her. "I'm taking you to the hospital Em."

"No, I'm quite alright." Emily muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "I understand what Bella's going through…don't blame her for this." She mumbled and clenched her teeth together.

"We're going to the hospital." I told the rest of the pack. "Jacob, watch over Bella."

Jacob nodded as Emily protested. "Sam, I'm fine. You know that I'll be fine. I just need some ice and an ace bandage…I know I had one around here somewhere."

"Emily." I told her sternly. "_We're going to the hospital._"

Emily bit her lip and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her outside to the car. I touched her arm gently and she winced in pain. I turned back to the house as a new batch of screams surfaced from the house. I could tell that the screams and whimpers of pain were tumbling from Bella's lips. Emily winced again at Bella's pain knowing that her pain wasn't the same as Bella's. Bella's was _much much_ worse. Emily scooted herself into the passenger seat, wincing a couple times. I could tell she was probably cursing in her head, although she was too polite to curse out-loud.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so close to Bella. I didn't expect her to do that." Emily said as we descended on the road towards the hospital. I shuddered at the thought that the 'oldest' _Cullen_ used to work there. "Sam?"

"It's okay Emily." I told her and I grabbed the hand of her good arm. "I just don't want you _anywhere_ near Bella anymore."

"Sam, that's not fair." She protested like I knew she would. "_She needs me._"

I shook my head and clamped tightly onto her hand. "She doesn't need you. Jacob will help her out. I'm not going to let you get hurt like this again Emily." She tried pulling her hand away in out-rage, but she knew that I was _much_ stronger then she was.

She sighed, "I will not stay completely away from her."

"You will," I told her. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**Embry's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:31pm_

* * *

I watched as Jacob dabbed a wet cloth across Bella's forehead. "I don't think that that's going to work Jake." I told him and he growled lowly at me. I backed towards the table; I was not looking for a fight from Jacob.

"I know that it'll work. I can tell she's getting better." Jacob chided and bit his lip as Bella's scream pierced the air once more. Sam had taken Emily to the hospital after Bella had mauled her in her _transformation._

"This is stupid," Paul groaned. "She's going to just be 'dead' anyways. It's not like you can be near her once she wakes up from this transformation. You're just going to have to leave her out in the woods _alone _like the Cullen."

Jacob shot up from his place next to Bella as Jared squeezed into between the two. "Now you two, there is no need for fighting right now."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We can just all get along for Bella's sake, right?"

Jacob shook his head and glared at Paul while Paul glared right back. Jared sighed and pulled Paul outside so that he wouldn't do anything to Jacob. Emily would freak if something else happened to her house. "She's going to be alright Jacob." I told him soothingly. "I mean, you don't totally have to stay clear of Bella once she's doing—um—transforming, you know that right? I don't think we have anything against Bella, just the…_Cullen's_."

"I know," Jacob said finally. "But her being a _vampire_ makes everything harder."

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked softly and Jacob nodded. "You should tell her Jacob when she wakes up. She'll understand."

Jacob shook his head and sighed as he dropped his head down to look at Bella, "it's too late for that now."

* * *

**Charlie's POV  
**_Thursday – 6:00pm_

* * *

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked Billy into the phone. "I mean, Bella spending the night. She's been staying over there so much that I would hate to have her as a burden."

Billy laughed, "Bella as a burden? No that isn't possible. She's the sweetest thing."

"That is definitely the nicest thing for a father to hear." I laughed into the phone along with Billy. "I just don't want her to be away for long. Do you think I can talk to her? I'm worried about her lately."

"No!" Billy said calmly. "Jacob and Bella actually just left."

I cocked my head to the side and took a deep breath. Bella had been gone for more then two days. She had left without telling me and now she wasn't coming home. I had a weird feeling that something was up and they weren't telling me. I looked blankly at the TV screen and then I heard rustling on the other end of the conversation. "Are they back?" I asked excitedly.

"No, no." Billy answered quickly. "Sam's here with Emily actually. They just got back from some grocery shopping. Sam, do you know where Bella and Jacob are?"

There was a pause of silence. "No sorry Billy, I think that they went to walk along the shore or something like that."

"Alright well Billy?"

"Yes Charlie?"

"Will you tell Bells to call me whenever you see her?" I asked patiently. "I just want to talk to her, it seems like it's been forever since I last saw her."

"Of course." Billy answered.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," I sighed into the phone.

I could tell Billy was frowning, "good-night Charlie."

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Friday – 12:00am_

* * *

There was something wrong with my visions.

I had just realized it when we got to Forks, but I wasn't supposed to see the werewolves yet just the other day, I had seen Jacob and Bella. They should have been engulfed in darkness, but that wasn't the case. I had no idea what was going on, but Edward was definitely glad of my new-found power. I had just found that reason out since I had been too caught up yesterday in planning on what to do. It only lasted for one day, like somebody wanted me to see Bella getting transformed and finding where she was, but today, I couldn't see the werewolves anymore, as far as I knew. I had decided that I would go with Edward and look at the Swan's house while Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme went back to our house. Edward had searched Charlie's mind, but he had no idea where she was either. I knew that it was late, but the sooner that we found Bella; the sooner Edward would stop beating himself up for this. Anyways, we had all night to find her. I knocked on the front door of the Swan residence after Edward had checked Bella's bedroom. She had kept the blinds shut and the window locked; there was _no_ way to get in. Charlie Swan—who was simply infatuated with me—opened the door, rubbing his eyes with sleep. "I'm so sorry that it's so late Mr. Swan. I was just wondering if you knew where _Bella_ might be."

"A—Alice?" Charlie stuttered in disbelief. "I thought that your family moved away."

"We did." I told him quickly, not really wanting the small-talk, but I had to be polite otherwise he wouldn't tell me anything. "I was just coming back to visit. I'm _so_ sorry that it's late; I just wanted to see if you could tell Bella that we would like to see her tomorrow."

Charlie looked a bit stunned. "I don't think I can do that. Bella left for La Push two days ago. I haven't talked to her since."

_La Push_. I hissed mentally, knowing that it would probably scare Charlie. I knew that the werewolves were up to no good. I hadn't seen them taking Bella to Jacob's place, they had taken her somewhere else… I turned to Charlie and smiled. "Well, I'll just go down there to see her."

"I—I don't know if that would be wise Alice," Charlie muttered.

"I'll go tomorrow don't worry." I told him simply, "thanks for everything Charlie. I'll see you later!" I waved slightly and walked off towards the car. I jumped into passenger seat where Edward was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "You're impatient you know." I stated.

Edward growled, "she means everything to me. I don't understand how this could happen."

"I can't either, but right now we're going to do our best in helping Bella through this _difficult_ transformation. We can deal with the past _later_." I said as I saw Edward's phone buzzing. "Carlisle." I stated firmly.

Edward sighed and flipping open the phone, "we're going to La Push. I don't think that the werewolves would object to us taking Bella. It's not like they know anything about the _transformation_." He choked out the last word.

"Let's go Edward," I said quickly. "We don't have much time anymore."

"Okay, we'll meet you there," Edward said ignoring me. He had already pulled the car out and was driving towards the dividing line. I closed my eyes and a vision suddenly came to me. It was happening again, could it be possible that somebody out there had the power to do this? I shook my head and waited for the vision to start. It was no longer in the darkness where Bella was. She was in a cabin along the mountains… _Emily and Sam's_ house. Edward, reading my mind, slammed on the brakes and started in the other direction. "We'll have to run from here, the wolves will hear the car and panic."

"Okay," Edward breathed and stopped the car on the shoulder of the road.

I got out and breathed in the fresh air, there was still a trace of Bella's scent mixed with werewolf scent. I scrunched my nose up at the disgustingness of the scent, but noticed that Edward was already running towards the house. I sighed and ran after him, knowing that he had told Carlisle and Esme. "Edward!" I called out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"This is over the dividing line… the treaty." I warned him and he shook his head.

"Bella is more important then any dividing line or treaty. I don't care if this breaks the treaty." He muttered as he kept running. I knew that the discussion was then over. It wasn't long until we got to the little cabin. I looked through the window to see Jared and Paul—members of the pack—sitting at the kitchen table. "What should we do?" I asked Edward softly.

"You should ask for her and you should do the talking. J—Jacob is not very happy with me at all." Edward told me and I nodded mutely. I walked towards the door and knocked once. Edward stood casually a step behind me. The door swung open and Jacob growled lowly.

"Please, we come in… _peace_. We just want Bella." I told him softly.

"No, _no_! You cannot have Bella; we're doing just fine with her you filthy _bloodsuckers_." Jacob growled and Embry groaned from behind him. He gently pushed the shaking werewolf out of the way. "Embry!" Jacob shouted.

"You should go," Embry told us.

Edward stepped up, "not without Bella."

"No!" Jacob shouted from behind Embry. I could tell that there was a pathway inside the house that I could quickly go to—to get to Bella, of course. I didn't know if that would be a good idea.

"You can't do anything for her," I told them both as I saw the other two werewolves by the names of Jared and Paul walk up behind Jacob. "She would be in better hands if we could take her."

"_You left her once_," Jacob said lowly as I watched from the corner of my eye Edward winced. "_You can leave her again._"

"This is not the same circumstance," I said crisply. _'Should I go for it?' _I questioned Edward in my mind. He had for sure seen my planning a way to get around all four werewolves. Edward looked towards the couch as Bella screamed out in pain. He winced again. "It would be for the best," I tried again.

"She's safe with us." Embry said firmly.

"I know that, but we can help her better then you can," I was suddenly getting angry as Bella moaned with pain. "She does not belong with you."

"Well she doesn't belong with you either! You're the ones who deserted her!" Jacob screamed and Edward winced again, he slowly gained his composure. "_When_ she wakes up, she would probably appreciate it more if she found _us_ around her, not _you_."

"You don't know that," Edward said—still being polite although his words were cold. "She's been in pain for a long period of time and she would like to see me and Alice again; I can see that in your mind Jacob. She told you once."

Jacob snarled. "Get out of my mind then!"

Everybody went silent as Bella's scream pierced the air and I prepared to move.

* * *

**Jasper's POV  
**_Friday – 12:15am_

* * *

I sent a cooling feeling around the forest as we all rushed to where Edward told Carlisle they were. They were mostly aware of what was probably at the cabin and were anxious for Edward and Alice and mostly Bella. We finally emerged from the trees and I saw that Edward was standing a couple steps away from the house as Alice was closer to the house, talking to all four of the werewolves. I moved towards Alice's side and she looked surprised to see me there. Edward had been so caught up in keeping track of what the werewolves were thinking that he had forgotten to check our family's thoughts. Alice leaned over to me.

"I was just planning to break in, you don't think that you can give me any help, can you?" Alice murmured in my ear and I laughed softly.

"Of course I can." I told her and I looked at the werewolves, sending a cooling, soothing feeling around them. They all looked stunned from the sudden warmness and forgot about they're angry feelings as Alice silently slipped into the house. She pushed the werewolves around slightly and appeared outside the house with Bella wailing in her arms.

"Thanks," she muttered.

I kissed her temple gently, "no problem."

"No!" Jacob lunged forward; clearly all his warm feelings were gone. He transformed quickly into a wolf. Alice backed away as Edward stepped in front of both of them. I joined him as the rest of the pack stepped out of the house and stood behind Jacob. I didn't know if they were going to transform or not. We backed up slightly just as a car appeared in the driveway. I turned around to see the leader of the pack and his _mate_ getting out of the car.

"Bella…" Emily breathed. "You can't take her!"

"Emily," Sam said firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best." He held his breath while he walked past us, glaring at all of us. He stepped in front of the pack, his back towards us. "Back down."

Jacob snarled.

"That was an order _Black_." Sam shouted and Jacob looked up at us then turned and bolted towards the woods. "Go after him." Sam told Embry and he nodded before going into the woods to transform. Emily walked quickly to Sam's side, probably frightened by the large coven of vampires. I flinched as she passed me, her scent slightly alluring. Esme stepped beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"_Don't_." She muttered lowly.

I turned towards her. "I won't."

"You should take her," Sam said to Edward. "We can't take care of her. Today, she broke Emily's arm." He didn't look happy that he was talking to us. "It would be for the best if you did take her while she was in the transformation form."

"And—_Jacob_ won't come looking for her, will he?" Edward asked simply.

Sam shook his head, "I will tell him not too."

"Sam," Emily protested and Sam shook his head again, telling her softly not to say anything. "She means a lot to me," she said ignoring Sam's protest. "Take good care of her." She choked back some of the sobs and I felt the wave of sadness brush over her. I slowly sent her the cooling wave that I had sent the pack before. Her frown lightened slightly.

"Don't worry," Alice said. "We will take excellent care of her."

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Friday – 1:00am_

* * *

It feels like all of a sudden, I'm safe.

It was a weird thing to think, but suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone anymore. I didn't know where I was, I could be in the forest for all I cared and a squirrel came along and then I wasn't alone anymore. That was probably it, but I preferred chipmunks actually. I hoped that it was a chipmunk. My musings inside of my head usually made me distract the pain along I couldn't help from grimacing a couple of times. I could feel all my limbs twitching, but I was _safe_ in my mind. Nothing could touch me there although everything burned horribly. My throat was dry, all my limbs heart and my heart was broken. Being transformed into something that reminded me of _him_ was something that I could not bear. It hurt more then anything knowing that I was alone with this.

"Is she alright?" a cool voice questioned curiously. "She seems to be squirming more then usual." It seemed weird that all of a sudden I was hearing voices. This transformation must have been tapping into my memories.

Something gripped my hand. I could feel the coolness of it filling through my senses. "I don't know," the velvet voice said. An angel, an angel had come to save me! "She's been screaming more, but it must just be because she is in the last stages of the transformation."

My heart soared as I realized that I was not in the woods alone with a squirrel or a chipmunk. I was with actual people; I was with people who I recognized. "Edwa—" It was all I managed to squeeze out before screaming; the pain was more intense this time.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Friday – 1:00am_

* * *

We had set Bella down on a bed and I sat down loyally next to her. I was not going to leave her again. I was not going to shy away from her. She was back in my life and this time, she was going to be in my life for good. I held her hand tightly just as Alice entered the room. "Sam contacted us; Jacob is still in the woods. He doesn't think that Jacob will not come. He thinks that he wants Bella and he won't stop. He'll get her _sometime_."

"Why does he want her so bad?" I bit off angrily.

Alice sighed and sat down next to me. "Because he loves her and he thinks that it would be better if Bella lived with him although they are now _mortal enemies._"

"He can't have her Alice," I told her simply. "Bella is going to stay with us from now on." She leaned forward, ignoring my sentence, and brushed a piece of chocolate brown hair from Bella's paling cheeks. She had become _more_ beautiful over the two days of transformation. She looked skinnier then usual, but her features were more striking now.

Alice smiled sadly. "Bella will decide that when she wakes up. No need to rush to conclusion."

"Are you saying that she won't choose us over those…_ dogs_?" I asked her fiercely and she held her hands up defensively. "Because knowing Bella, she will be glad that we found her in time." I muttered and Alice shook her head.

"I don't know what she'll do. She'll decide when she wakes up." Alice moved her hand to push Bella's chocolate hair to one side and off of her neck. "Is she alright? She seems to be squirming more then usual."

"I don't know," I said, letting the anger wring out of my body for awhile. "She's been screaming more, but it must just be because she is in the last stages of the transformation."

"Edwar—" Bella moaned before screaming.

I looked quickly at Alice who looked back at me shocked. We hadn't been expecting Bella to recognize who we were, we didn't even expect for her to hear whatever we were saying. I grasped Bella's pale hand tighter and bent my head towards her, focusing my attention on her and _only her_.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Friday – 3:00am_

* * *

"When will it be time?" The woman asked simply, pushing her hair over her shoulder. "The sooner we destroy the Swan girl, the better."

"Now, now," her male companion answered. "Just because those _dogs_ killed Laurent, doesn't mean that we won't go to the Swan girl. We are still on for our plan, Laurent just complicated it. Even if he did come back we would have ended up killing him. The girl is strong now."

The second woman spoke up, "this is stupid, we should have just acted when she was alone all these months."

"Be quiet," the first woman snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." The second woman muttered under her breath as she twirled a piece of hair around her fingers. "You're just mad ever since _he _died."

"I told you to be quiet!" The first woman raged and ran over to the second woman, but the male stopped her. "She started it," the first woman bit. "She is always the one to start it, I don't see why you keep her around."

The second woman sneered. "It's the Swan girl's fault that Laurent is dead. This is why I joined you. I can freely say that we are all here for the same reason."

"And what is that?" The male asked, amused.

"To get revenge on Bella Swan." The second woman said simply.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_Author's Note: So it seems that everything is going wrong for Bella and the Cullen family since they're competing against the werewolf pack. Don't worry; Jacob will definitely be back along with the last group of people at the end of this chapter. You'll find out who they are, but if you like you can guess! I'll tell you if you're right if you would like to take a guess. _

_Sorry about this terrible chapter, my creative ability is running low these days, probably to the fact that summer is almost over and I have to go suffer at school once more. It is a drag, but I guess I have writing to save me from the horrid school-work. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if it was confusing tell me._

_Oh! I almost forget, the thing about Alice's visions I got messed up in the first chapter and then I was like, why don't I make it so that somebody has the power to control her visions? I was like: that is a great idea! So then I decided to do that, you'll find out more about that later. Bella is finally going to be awake in the next chapter! I can't believe the time for her to awake has finally come. Okay, I'll stop now because this is a really long author's note and I know that nobody likes that._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_Feedback is wonderful! Review please!_


	3. Hanging by a Moment

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**This chapter is dedicated too all the wonderful people who are reading and reviewing my story: Nothing Left To Do, x Such Great Heights x, KismetHappens, TaylxBayl, lizbre, obsessornews56, weeping angel 15, Eharyn, passionate09, Jazz, slamminsammy15, Cloudless Rain Sky, jenny lee, edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever, Hannah, hot pink polka dot, Briana, and all those people out there who are reading my story and not reviewing! Thanks! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**"_I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I've held onto. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you. Living for the only thing I know, I'm running and not quite sure where to go. And I don't know what I'm diving into, just hanging by a moment here with you." _– **Hanging by a Moment **by Lifehouse

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**_Friday – 10:00am_

* * *

"The end is near," I told Edward as I watched him from the doorway. He was sitting loyally beside Bella, stroking her hand comforting as she screamed out in horror. "She'll be better in a matter of hour." I could tell that Edward's pain and guilt was increasing with each scream that Bella let tumble from her lips. I shook my head as the rest of the family piled in the room. Alice had probably had a vision about what time Bella would be waking from her transformation.

"I don't understand why this is so important," Rosalie muttered. She was back to her normal self ever since we entered our old house.

Esme shook her head disapprovingly. "Rosalie, don't' start now." She begged and Rosalie rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall, totally unmoving. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all settled for the couch while Esme stayed at my side. "She will be fine, right? There are no complications or anything?"

"I don't think so," I told her soothingly. "Alice would have seen it."

"You're right about that," Alice chirped as she smiled to me and Esme from where she was sitting. "I saw that she would make a _'healthy'_ transformation, although I don't know how she'll react when she sees us here."

Esme smiled weakly, "I predict that she will be quite happy to see us here, at least… we can hope that she will."

"It's hard to tell," I added.

Edward sighed from where he was sitting; he rubbed small circles on Bella's pale hand and leant down to kiss her forehead. Esme smiled at the affection that Edward felt for Bella, I was glad also. Bella was like my daughter—at least that's how I felt about her. I knew that it would be an easy adjustment for Bella to enter the family since she had been around for a long time. Alice was smiling brightly and I knew that it was time. Bella's eyes started to flutter and I heard everybody in the room go silent. Her eyes opened an inch and I saw Edward smiling also.

"Hello beautiful." He muttered happily.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Friday – 10:00am_

* * *

It was time.

Bella was going to wake up in a couple of minutes and I knew that I wasn't going to be the first person that she saw in her _new_ life. I growled at the word 'new'. I hated that this had happened to Bella. It wasn't fair. I didn't see why it had to happen to _her_ out of all the people in the world. The leeches were horrible people; they had destroyed Bella's soul. I clenched my hands into fists and started to shake from all the anger I felt inside. It wasn't _fair_. First somebody took Bella's life away and then those _Cullen's _took her away physically. I could no longer be around Bella; the Cullen's wouldn't allow me too. But I would stop at nothing to be with Bella, I wanted to know if she had forgiven them. If she had, that would just make matters worst. She wouldn't be the same Bella when I saw her again, I didn't know if I could trust her either. All I knew was that I _wanted_ to see her again.

"Jake," Emily's voice cooed close to my head. "Calm down, you're shaking terribly." I whipped my head around, her voice had seemed so close, yet she was standing in the other room. She must have been frightened I would do something. It was rare that Sam left her alone in the house, but this seemed to be the case today.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "Sorry, I was thinking about… _Bella_."

Emily made a 'tsk'-ing noise and moved closer to me, knowing that I wouldn't harm her anymore. I would never harm Emily, if I did; I would be horrified for life. "Ah, I see." Emily spoke finally. "What about Bella?"

"I—I…" I trailed off and Emily nodded knowingly.

Emily clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "You love her and everything was going great until… _Laurent_—" she spoke the name? "—came and bit Bella." Emily finished.

"Yes," I muttered through clenched teeth. "Now I know it was never meant to be."

"I can tell you're lying, don't try to fool me. Anyways, it's not like you could fool the rest of the pack," Emily tried to tease lightly. "Don't do anything stupid Jacob; it might end up in something that is _unwanted_." She sighed and brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "You and Bella are mortal enemies now."

"Does it have to be that way with Bella?" I questioned stupidly. _Of course it did._

Emily nodded. "There is no other way, you know how this all formed." I nodded agreeing with her. I knew that she probably didn't believe me, but she didn't have time to say anything since Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry entered the house. She looked at me disapprovingly and I shrugged innocently.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked her as he kissed her cheek.

Emily laughed softly and glanced over to me before answering lightly, "of course not." She was wrong, I was going to go through with my plan, I just had to steer my thoughts away from it. I would see Bella again.

* * *

**Renée's POV  
**_Friday – 11:00am_

* * *

I paced back and forth through the Forks police station. My ex-husband Charlie had just gotten word that Bella—my only daughter—was reported missing in action. I shrugged off my tan coat and bit down on my lip while my husband, Phil tried to calm me. "Just stop it." I told Phil. "It's not working, I don't know where Bella is and until I know, I'm not going to calm down."

It all happened yesterday when Charlie had gotten a phone call from Billy telling him that Jacob came back without Bella, telling him that she had gotten lost in the woods while they were playing with their other friends and now she was nowhere to be found. My heart panged at the mention of Bella. I hadn't seen her in forever and now, what if she was gone? What if I had lost her forever? The thoughts only made my heart pound faster as I finally sat down next to Phil, shaking my foot impatiently. Charlie _finally_ emerged from the back-room and shook his head sadly.

"I've had a search party out for Bells since one o'clock in the morning. I don't know what else I can do Renée." He eyes were rimmed with red circles and I shook off the horrid feeling that was crawling in the pit of my stomach. "I don't know how much longer we are going to search for her before we pronounce her—"

"Don't say it!" I shouted. "Bella is _not_ dead!"

I started to cry as I leaned into Phil. Bella was my everything; she kept my world spinning, when I couldn't. How could she have been so reckless? "Its okay baby," Phil muttered softly to me. "Bella is going to be okay."

"You don't know that!" I mumbled through my tears. "I can't believe she would do this to me! She can't just go missing suddenly, something must have happened. What if I never see her again?"

Phil rubbed my back soothingly. "That will never happen Renée."

"My baby could be gone forever." I said and I looked up at Charlie who was dabbing at his eyes. I knew he was trying to stay strong, but Bella meant a lot to him also. "And I didn't even get to talk to her, to tell her I love her."

"Chief Swan!" a voice muttered from the background. "We found something of Bella's in a meadow not far from here." Charlie looked up and saw the man holding Bella's jacket and a bag that she had gotten in Phoenix with me. "I sent a whole search party to go and look through the meadow, but we haven't found anything."

"My baby!" I screamed and ran towards the jacket, clasping it into my hands, it still smelled like Bella. I knew that in the pit of my stomach, this was the last item I would ever see of hers.

* * *

**Mike's POV  
**_Friday – 1:00pm_

* * *

"Did you hear?" Jessica gossiped sadly. "Bella Swan's gone missing. They've got hundreds of people looking for her, but for right now, only a jacket of Bella's and her bag turned up. What do you think Bella's up too? Do you think she just wants the attention?"

"Jess," I scowled at her. "That's really rude, something really bad could of happened to Bella and al you can think about is if she's going to steal all the attention."

She threw me a glare and I glared right back. I couldn't believe that Bella had actually disappeared. It felt like a couple of days ago that I was just talking to her, she had seemed totally sane. Had she committed suicide? Had somebody gotten to her and took her life away from her? I was worried sick, I knew my feelings for Bella were never going to change and just the thought that I would never see her again, made fury run through my veins. Angela and Ben were the only other people who seemed very concerned about Bella. Lauren and Jessica remained to be conceded and thought that Bella was going to turn up tomorrow saying that she was just away for the weekend at a _spa_. Those were their words, not mine.

"I'm worried about her," Angela said softly. "Something really bad could have happened to her and we will never know. Who knows how long she's going to go missing for!"

I nodded, agreeing with Angela. "Don't worry about Bells," I said, my voice wavering. "She's a tough cookie, I'm sure that she'll show up in a couple of days."—_I hope_. I didn't speak the words out-loud although I wanted too. Bella had to be okay, she just had too.

"I just worry about her," Angela sighed.

"I do too," I agreed with her again. I prayed that Bella would show up, I didn't know what I was going to do if I didn't see her again.

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Friday – 9:45am_

* * *

I closed my eyes and let the vision of Bella come to me. It wasn't like she decided what time she was going to wake up from the transformation, it was just the right time for _her_ to wake up. "What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked carefully. I motioned for him to be quiet and he shut his mouth. Edward was sitting at the bed and suddenly Bella's eyes were fluttering open. Soon, the vision dissolved into nothing. I still remembered that the clock read: _10:15am_.

"She'll be awake in a half hour," I told him and smiled. Bella was finally going to be awake. I was going to talk to her once more. The thought of that, only brought back the pain that I felt when I had to leave Bella under Edward's orders.

"_Don't,_" Jasper muttered, sending a cooling wave over my body. "Don't think about that, that's too painful and this should be a happy occasion."

"You're right." I stated to him.

"When am I not?" Jasper asked playfully and I leaned forward, pecking his lips softly. "Do you think that Bella will be another... _talented_ vampire, Alice?"

I looked at him for a moment. "I don't know. I can't see everything."

"That's not what I meant, I just asked for your opinion." Jasper laughed and rested his forehead comfortably against my shoulder. "I know that you don't see _everything_ Alice, I don't hold that against you. Actually, I like it better that way."

"You're just saying that," I mumbled.

He looked at me innocently. "I'm not." He shot back and looked up towards me. "Tell me your opinion." He pleaded and I sighed deeply.

"I don't know, there are so many different things about Bella, they might stick out in _this_ life and they might not. It's an unknown secret." I said with finality and Jasper smiled kissing my cheek. I smiled, but bit down on the inside of my cheek, I was worried about Bella, she might be surprised to see us all standing around together over her. We might frighten her, we might—

All my worried feelings left my body at once.

I turned towards Jasper and glowered at him slightly. "I hate you."

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Friday – 10:10am_

* * *

The water was slowly thinning as was the fire.

It was painful and it felt like I was slowly being burnt into small pieces of nothingness. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I was just floating weightless. I was _nothing_. Nobody cared about me and that was the worst of the transformation. I knew that once this was over with, Edward and the whole Cullen family would be completely gone. I could hear them talking around me, but I tried blocking them out. I couldn't comprehend anything, so it made it a lot easier to just not listen to them. I squeezed the hand that was clinging onto mine, trying to release the pain onto the other person—although it was pretty selfish. It didn't work, it felt like a rock was holding my hand, but slowly it became to soften. It felt like my strength and the rock's strength's were matched. Slowly, painfully the fire turned into nothing. I felt my eyes fluttering, the first time that I could open my eyes. All the time through this transformation, I wasn't able to open my eyes and now I was going to be able too. I opened my eyes an inch and what was in front of me, made me want to shut my eyes again.

"Hello beautiful," he muttered happily.

My mind went blank at his words and I sat up automatically. Everybody was there. This had to be a dream. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. I scanned my surroundings and blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, '_what are we doing here_'?" Alice questioned suddenly. I blinked a couple of times. This was going to end, it was going to be this huge nightmare and I was going to end up crying myself to sleep again. Where was Jacob? "Bella, don't you remember what happened to you, two days ago?"

I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Laurent… he _bit_ me. All the painfulness of the horrid transformation. Of course, I was a _vampire_ now. It all came back to me; I had been too dazzled by seeing everybody there that I had nearly forgotten. "Where's Jacob?" He was the only one I could trust in this situation.

"You are not allowed to see him anymore Bella." Edward mumbled.

I ripped my hand away from him and backed up against the backboard. "This is a dream isn't it? I'm going to wake up and then all of a sudden you're going to be gone again. Aren't you?"

"No Bella," Esme started. "It's not like that—"

"Don't! You'll make it worst." I shouted and buried my head in my hands. "This is not happening. I know that I'm in the woods somewhere all alone. I've always been alone." I muttered lowly to myself.

Alice danced forward and reached to put her hands around me. I shrugged away from her, not wanting the physical contact to remind me of _what would have been_. "Bella, we're not going to leave you. We're here, we're _really_ here. And we're going to be here for you for eternity."

"Don't say things you don't mean." I mumbled. "When I wake up, the pain will only be worse."

"Let me get this straight," Rosalie said as she took a couple steps forward to me. I heard a couple of protests from the rest of the family. "No, I'm not going to do anything." Rosalie pressed and the hushed whispers stopped. "Bella, look at me." She growled and I looked up at her. She was still as _perfect_ as ever. I cringed at that. I knew that I was going to wake up any second now and find myself alone in the woods. _This had to be a dream. It was too perfect. _"You believe that you were changed into a 'monster', but you can't believe that we're here. You think this—us being here—is all a dream?"

"Yes." I said unhappily. "Because you left already, why would you be here?"

"Bella, it's not like that this time." Edward told me softly as he leaned towards me. "I promise you that we are going to be here for you for the rest of eternity. We are your family now." He was coming closer to me, his arm outstretched to reach mine.

"Don't!" I bellowed. "_Don't you ever touch me again_!"

And with that, I ran.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV  
**_Friday – 10:20am_

* * *

It was not that I despised Bella; it was just that I had envied her all my life. I had wanted what she had and now, she had nothing that I wanted. Was there any point to envy her? Of course there was. Although she no longer had her human life—due to the carelessness of my younger brother, Edward—I still felt the pang of envy when I saw her dash from the room, yelling that she never wanted to see us again and that she hoped that she would wake up from this nightmare. I envied her because of what she did to my family. She made them worry their heads off and I envied the attention she was getting. Maybe I envied her because she was a better person then I had turned out to be.

"She needs time alone." I told them, but they weren't listening. Edward was already bolting out the door after Bella. "Stupid mistake," I muttered under my breath and Alice turned towards me warily.

"Rosalie, please for once be nice. Bella has been going through a rough time in her life and now her life is hell and all you can do is bring her down once more. If you don't want to say anything encouraging to Bella, then don't say it at all." She told me sternly and I rolled my eyes at her.

She glared at me and I glared back at her. "Thanks Alice, but I'm not in second grade anymore. We're not using the 'golden rule' here. This life doesn't require it."

"Rose," Emmett warned.

"Sorry," I mumbled, although it had more attitude then I had planned it for. "It's always _Bella-this_ and _Bella-that_, doesn't it get tiring after awhile? She's such a burden, she can't even accept that we've come back to help her. All she can do is whine and moan about how she wishes that she would already wake up from this 'horrible nightmare'." I said, quoting Bella perfectly.

"Rosalie that is enough." Esme stated firmly. "You will stop that and help us look for Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "you know that I would be forced to look for her even if I did refuse to you tonight." I muttered and Esme shook her head. She was clearly disappointed by my attitude, but it seemed to go around in the family. Everybody was fed up with me. I was definitely used to this. "Well then, let's go look for our _precious_ Bella." I told them sarcastically and everybody groaned before getting up and speeding out the door.

I felt the same pang again—envy.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Friday – 10:30am_

* * *

They were watching her from the woods. Bella Swan was wandering helplessly around the forest, her eyes red with thirst. If she saw a human, she would definitely attack him or her. The first female sighed and tried to step out from behind the clearing to get to Bella, but the male held her back. "Not yet," he told her sternly.

"Why the hell not?" The first female asked. "She's weak, she's lost, and she's _helpless_. We should just take her down now."

"I said, not now!" The male bellowed.

The second female laughed at the first female. "You don't see, do you? We're just watching her and her every move. We're going to wait for her to build a healthy, happy relationship with the Cullen family and then we'll tear it away from her. It'll be more painful for her that way."

"We want her in pain." The first female stated and the male and the second female nodded quickly. "Of course, that's genius! Why didn't I think of that?"

The male laughed dryly. "Because darling, you're not the brains of this _clan_."

"Shut up," the first female growled and looked towards Bella who was tripping over her feet. She fell to the ground, choking on her tearless sobs. Edward Cullen rushed to her, staying a few feet away from her as she yelled at him and yelled at herself from not waking up. The first female laughed and peeked out from the tree, Edward did not seem to notice them.

"He's clueless," the second female breathed.

The male smirked. "Of course he is, that was the point. You know that she,"—he pointed to the first female—"can control minds, that's her power. We are hidden here for sure."

"That's good," the second female said. "It will hurt the family when she gets ripped away also."

"That's the plan of course." The first female said finally. "The more pain, the merrier."

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

_Authors Note: Oh my god! This is not one of my favorite chapters and it's kind of bad, but I hope that you enjoyed it. I should be updating again, but I don't know when. I have to write the next chapter and my beta is actually out of town for the week, so I'm sorry about the mistakes that I made!_

I just figured something out, Bella shouldn't be awake until Saturday morning, but is it alright if I changed it slightly? Uh, you can yell at me if you want for that because I promise that I would have Bella wake up in this chapter and uh… sorry about that! Please don't be mad at me!

_Also, thanks so much for all the reviews and especially thanks to _Hannah_ for pointing out that I got the time and days wrong last chapter. Sorry about that! I meant that it was Friday and I kind of got mixed up. But thanks so much for all the reviews and reads, it means a lot to me! You are all so supportive!_

_Oh! I almost forget, sorry about this long authors note by the way. I was just wondering **what you wanted Bella's special power as a vampire to be**. So I was hoping that you would help me with that and tell me what you think! Please! I would love it if you would tell me in a review or if you wanted it to be a surprise or something, you can PM me. Thanks a bunch!_

_I will update as soon as I write the next chapter._

_Feedback is wonderful, I'll accept anything you give me: suggestions, comments, criticism, anything! Review please!_


	4. Almost Lover

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reader and reviews: A Handful of Rain, edward-and-bella-2gether-4ever, xxiamemmaxx, ****Meagan Holloman, Mrs.EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen, weeping angel15, slamminsammy15, Briana, passionate09, 278219, mid-moonwater, Nothing Left To Do, x Such Great Heights, Hannah, jenny lee, and all those people reading this story, but not reviewing! xD**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"_I never want to see you unhappy. I thought you'd want the same for me. Good-bye my almost lover, good-bye my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be? So long my loveless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers always do." _– **Almost Lover **by A Fine Frenzy

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Friday – 10:30am_

* * *

"Don't touch me." Bella moaned as she kneeled on the cold ground. "Please, _please_ make this all go away. Stop torturing me with this, with their _concern_. It's not making this any easier." She groaned and buried her head in her hands. I bit my lip in agony. I did this to Bella; I left her to this pain.

"Bella, please… this is not a dream." I told her sternly, but she wasn't listening.

"You're not really here, are you?" Bella questioned her voice thick with agony and pain. I flinched at her tone. "You're just going to leave again and I'm going to wake up alone and empty once more. This has happened before," she stopped and mouthed something that I couldn't read. She couldn't even say my name. "It will happen again and I'm not going to fall for it again."

I moved slightly towards her, she winced and moved away from me. "What do I have to do to prove to you that this,"—I gestured to the rest of the family that had found us—"is really real Bella?"

She stopped and looked around, her eyes searching for something. Alice moved towards her quietly and she snapped out of her trance. She looked at Alice and inhaled quickly—although she didn't have too. "I don't know," she denied. "This is just too perfect to be real. It can't be because I'm not this _lucky_."

"It's okay Bella, we're here for good, we're not going to leave you and you are this lucky." I told her and I reached for her. She looked at me—frightened—and took a step back. "Bella, please."

"Don't touch me." Bella repeated. "Where's Jake?"

"Bella," Alice cut in. "Even if we were not here, Jacob wouldn't stay around you. You know that werewolves and vampires are enemies. Now that you're a vampire, you can't be with him anymore."

Bella flinched. "I forgot," she muttered.

"It's alright Bella," Esme said soothingly as she took a step forward. _'What can we do Edward?'_ Esme questioned me in my mind. "Everything is going to be alright, you just have to trust us. We're going to make everything okay."

'_I don't know. I'm out of ideas.'_ I told Esme in her mind. Bella frowned. "I don't think I can trust you." She said swiftly. "This could easily end in a matter of seconds after I say: _'I trust you,'_ and then I'll be alone again."

"Bella that is not going to happen. We're going to be here for you, but if you can't trust us enough to believe that we're really here for you, then we're going to _really_ leave and you will _really_ be alone." Rosalie threatened her voice like ice. "Is that clear?"

"Rosalie…!" Esme started, but she stopped when Bella's face went blank and looked over to Rosalie and then around at the whole family.

Bella blinked. "You're really here?"

I nodded and Alice looked at me. _'I should go to her, she's going into hysterics. I don't know if she'll be so forgiving to you. Just a warning.' _Alice told me and I nodded again. Alice walked slowly and carefully to Bella, taking her into her arms. Bella buried her head in Alice's shoulder and choked on her tearless sobs. Alice spoke words underneath her breath to Bella so that she would calm down and so that we would have time to explain to her everything that was happening. She nodded, wrapping her arms around Alice's back. I longed to hold Bella, I had been away from her for too long and now once I was with her—I couldn't even touch her without freaking out. I should have expected that though, she would not welcome me back with open arms. I left her too painfully; I knew that I would have to gain her trust back. My whole family was going to have to win Bella's trust back—but especially me.

'_Was that necessary?'_ I shot towards Rosalie, who rolled her eyes at the comment.

'_Of course that was necessary, if I hadn't done that Edward, she would have still been moaning and groaning about how she hates this and wishes she would wake up.'_ Rosalie glared at Bella as I bit back on what I wanted to yell at her. She should just be nice to Bella. _'Wouldn't that be annoying? She wouldn't even respond to anybody and then we would be stuck again and you would go all sulky and disappear on us again all because of _her_.'_

I looked towards Bella then back to Rosalie. _'Be nice to Bella, Rosalie.' _

'_Yeah, yeah. Of course I'll be nice to your _precious_ Bella; I am going to be nice to her. You don't have to tell me that a million times Edward, I got it enough from Esme and Alice when you were gone.'_ Rosalie shot back.

'_Well then it should be pretty clear to you now. Bella is going to be a part of our family now, you should be extra nice and careful what you say around her.' _I told Rosalie sternly.

'_Get over yourself Edward, she's not human anymore.'_

I clenched my fist and Rosalie looked at me, mocking me—waiting for me to respond to her. _'I know.'_ Was all I said to her, her eyebrows shot up in surprise and then she rolled her eyes. She had been awaiting my blow up, but I was not going to give her that satisfaction.

"We should go home now Bella," Alice told Bella, who nodded weakly. "I'll carry her." Alice whispered to me and picked up Bella, who was still crying tearlessly.

It made me worry, would Bella ever forgive my family? Would she ever forgive me? She definitely knew that we were here to help her, but that didn't mean that she would all of a sudden forgive us for our disappearance. I knew Bella too well that she wouldn't do that. She would hold a small grudge, something that I knew that anybody would do after the situation I put her through. I followed Alice slowly back to the house, the rest of the family in front of me. I was completely lost in my thoughts.

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**_Friday – 6:00pm_

* * *

Bella had locked herself Alice and Jaspers' room since the moment that we got to the house. It was a reasonable thing for her to do and we understood to just leave her alone. Alice looked up at me, "you think that it will get better for her as the months—years—centuries pass?"

"I think so," I told Alice truthfully. "But you never know, sometimes people never adjust to this life."

"Some life," Edward grumbled.

Alice sighed. "Edward, you know that—"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Alice stopped as the phone started to ring. She sighed again, muttering to herself how she would tell Edward after this phone call. I looked over to the phone before walking over too it. I looked back over to Edward who only shrugged, before muttering quickly, "Charlie Swan." I nodded and let the phone ring once more before picking it up.

"Hello?" I questioned into the phone, although I already knew who it was.

"Hi, uh—Dr. Cullen? This is Charlie Swan; I was just wondering if you knew where my daughter Bella is. I mean she seemed pretty fond of your son, Edward, so I was just wondering if she was with you." Charlie asked hopefully. I looked up the stairs to where Bella sat in Alice's room and then back to Edward and Alice.

I snapped back to the conversation. "I'm sorry Charlie, We haven't seen Bella,"—Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all entered the room—"since we left a couple of months ago."

Charlie sighed, "could you look for her around? Sorry to bother you, but she's been missing for a couple of days. I just don't know where Bella could be. I never though she was irresponsible before to just wander off by herself."

"I would never take Bella as being irresponsible. But of course Charlie, I'll go look for her. I'll make sure to have my whole family look." I told him sincerely.

Rosalie shook her head, making a quick 'tsk'-ing sound before sitting down on the couch next to Alice. "Thanks so much Dr. Cullen, call me if you find anything. Good-bye." Charlie said and snapped the phone shut. I hung up slowly before walking over to where most of my family was.

"Should we tell Bella?" Alice questioned.

Edward shook his head, "it would only make her _very unhappy_ and then we would have to deal with it. We will tell her about her parents later." He looked over to Jasper, "what's going on with her up there?"

Jasper paused and searched the room for Bella's feelings. "She's worried and she's uneasy about something. But that's about it."

"Hmm." Edward mumbled.

Jasper sighed and looked at Edward. "That's all I know for now, she also is a bit panicked, but I calmed her down a bit. I think she's going to come to her senses soon. At least I hope that she will."

Edward nodded to Jasper and myself and turned his attention to somebody else. "Alice?"

"I haven't seen anything Edward; I'll tell you if I do." Alice promised.

"Well," Emmett cut into the tension that was swarming around the room. "What should we do while we wait for Bella to finish her thinking? I mean, we can't just sit around and do _nothing_, can we?"

"Where's Esme?" Alice asked suddenly.

"She went to go and get some clothes for Bella from her house. She said she just wanted to make Bella feel at home." Rosalie said and Alice sighed. I sat down on the couch with the rest of my family, it probably was going to take awhile for Bella to think, but that was reasonable, a lot had happened in a few days.

"But I could have taken her shopping!" Alice protested. "Now Bella has no reason to go shopping with me." She stopped suddenly and turned to Edward before her eyes went back to normal.

"What'd you see?" Jasper asked softly.

Alice's eyes turned to her husband. "Nothing important, just Jacob wandering through the woods looking for something… looking for Bella." she trailed off and we knew that something was wrong. She knew it also, her visions were back to seeing the wolves which wasn't usual for her. "I don't see how this keeps happening! I'm not supposed to see them. Carlisle?"

"I don't know either Alice, it's unexplainable." I told her, it shocked me also that that was happening. "I'll have to look into this."

Alice nodded. "Okay."

Nobody said anything else as Esme walked through the door.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Friday – 6:00pm_

* * *

"That was very good." The second female remarked. "But I think they are worrying too much about the wolves then they are about why _Jacob_ is looking for _Bella_."

The male paused and opened his eyes. "You can't do any better. Stop nagging on her."

The second female scowled as she looked at the first female whose eyes were still closed and concentrating on what was happening. "Yes, they are actually. I'll try again later when I think of something good to show her. You know that I have the power to control her visions, it's like a filter. I get to see them first while she only gets to see the parts that I want her to see. I see one of the Swan girls, she has a strong power. The power to gain any super-natural power from any vampire that is special, that she comes in contact with."

"How is that possible?" The male snarled. "_They_ said she wouldn't be so powerful!"

"I don't know," The second female remarked. "_They_ could always be wrong like they are now. We will just have to be careful when we're around her, I guess. Otherwise she'll detect us and take _your_,"—she pointed to the first female—"power."

The first female nodded. "That's right, we'll keep our distance. But don't forget that I can still control her mind. I can make sure she won't detect us."

"That's right." The male agreed as they turned their attention to the house.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – 12:00am_

* * *

I heard every word that they said about me.

It had started when I first entered the house. Alice had put me down and I rushed up to her and Jaspers' room, just wanting to be alone. I knew that they were probably going to make a room for me, but I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I had lain across the bed, tossing my hair to one side. I was definitely not in the mood for any kind of talking. I knew that I had to think of the facts and what was happening, but I couldn't think. I just lay there, starring up at the ceiling, listening to every word that they said downstairs. I lay there for a couple more minutes, waiting for time to pass me. I had eternity to forgive them; I wasn't going to just forgive them right off the back. It wasn't fair what they did to me a couple months ago, I wasn't going to just welcome them back with open arms. I looked up at the ceiling again, before standing up and walking to Alice's closet. Everything in my body burned as the name: _'Jacob'_ appeared in my mind. I sorted through Alice's clothing, knowing that she probably wouldn't mind—but still feeling guilty about it. My body was doing something that my mind didn't order it too. I wasn't even thinking as I touched all of her nice clothing, they smelled exactly like her.

_Jacob._ What I wouldn't give to see him again. Even if I just got a glimpse of him, I would be satisfied for eternity. I cringed at the thought that I probably wouldn't see him again. It would be rough for me, but I had to get over it. I just had too. There was no point in wasting my breath to try and find him again when I knew that it was totally… wrong. I knew that I had to stick to the treaty or else I could cost my _new_ family's happiness at living here. They loved it here in Forks; it was almost the only place that they could go. That was wrong though, they could go any place. Yet, they chose to live here out of all places. But they had left here before, why couldn't they just leave again?

That was wrong to think of.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and picked out one of my favorite tops from Alice's collection. Her closet was huge and it was packed with expensive things that I had never even dreamed of. I knew that if I had given into her and let her taken my to the mall, she would have spent a lot of money on me. That's why I never accepted on going to the mall with her. Why should I let her spend a lot of money on me? It wasn't like I was her family… _then_. I guess that it felt like that to her, it used to feel like that to me also, but when they _left_ it felt like they weren't my family. Families don't leave one family member behind. How could they do that to me? And then all of a sudden reappear and think that everything is okay? Well, I knew that they probably didn't think that, but it seemed like that to me.

"Do you think she's alright?" Alice's voice floated in my direction. "I don't want her to be sulking upstairs forever."

I jerked away from Alice's closet and sat back down on the bed. I knew that they were headed in my direction. "I think that she will be fine, I think that she just needs some time to think things over. We shouldn't disturb her." Esme said sensibly and I thanked god that I had Esme, she was so reasonable.

There was a pause. "You're right." Alice agreed—she sounded defeated.

I heard the footsteps as they headed downstairs once more. I knew that I should go down there to talk to them, to tell them that I wasn't angry about what happened, but something stopped me. The memory of Edward just leaving me in the woods was something that I didn't like to remember. I sighed and fell down on the bed, my thoughts shifting. I knew that they were discussing me and I just wanted to be left alone.

_Leave me alone._ I thought unhappily.

* * *

**Esme's POV  
**_Saturday – 12:00am_

* * *

"Do you think she's alright?" Alice asked as we walked upstairs. I was going to get something from my room and Alice offered to accompany me. I knew she was debating on whether of not to go inside Bella's room. "I don't want her sulking upstairs forever."

I shook my head as we passed Alice and Jaspers' room where Bella had locked herself. "I think that she will be fine, I think that she just needs some time to think things over. We shouldn't disturb." I said sensibly and Alice bit down on her lip.

She paused. "You're right," she said, defeated.

I quickly grabbed something from my room and we walked down the stairs together. "She'll come to us soon." I told Alice and she nodded, as she hung her head and we walked into the kitchen. Rosalie was sitting at the bar, lazily flipping through a magazine.

"The _newborn_ happy yet?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"Rosalie," I warned her. "You know that you are supposed to be nicer to Bella. She's part of the family now and I don't think that any member of this family is going to take your sarcasm about her. You know how sensitive and aggravated newborns can be."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Then why do you insist on keeping this up? Is this just to annoy all of us?" I questioned, I rarely got angry with any of my family members, but Rosalie was not being nice about Bella's hard time at all. I could not take it anymore, she had always envied Bella and it was time for her to get over her envy and try to help Bella.

"I get it Esme," Rosalie replied sarcastically. "I'll be nice to… _Bella_."

"Be serious Rosalie," I lectured her.

"I am being serious! I'll be nice to Bella!" She paused, her eyes darting wildly. "You know what? I just won't talk to Bella, I won't even talk _about _Bella, I won't even think about her! I'll just disappear along the sidelines and let you all worry about Bella. Is that better Esme, does that make everybody completely happy?"

I looked at her, she was about to break. But I had to do this; I had to make sure she understood. "Please Rosalie, act mature for once. You're not a child anymore; I shouldn't have to treat you like one." I said sternly.

"Whatever!" Rosalie threw up her hands and stormed out of the kitchen. "I don't give a _damn_ anymore!"

"Esme…" Alice spoke up finally.

I shook my head and put my hand up. "Don't start with me Alice, my patience is running low ever since we left Bella the first time."

Alice nodded and sat down at the bar-stool that Rosalie had been sitting at. I looked at her and shook my head again. I shouldn't have yelled at Rosalie, but I knew that it was the only way to get through to her. Alice swung back and forth and looked up at me sadly. I turned to go and talk to Rosalie, I had to apologize to her, she was my daughter—at least that's what it felt like. I had to just explain, she had to understand. She knew that I loved her as much as I loved everybody else, I just had to make her see that sometimes were better left unsaid.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV  
**_Saturday – 12:00am_

* * *

I stormed to my room, who was Esme to tell me what to do? Of course, she was like my mother and I loved her dearly, but sometimes I couldn't help my sarcastic remarks. I had been surprised that Esme had gotten so worked up, but I should have expected that. Emmett was gone with the other guys to go and hunt while all three—_four_ of the girls were left to be at home. Esme, Alice, and I were supposed to look over Bella and help her with anything that she need. I closed the door behind me and slowly sunk against the wall of my room. I looked at all the familiar things and buried my head in my knees. I had never been the one to be perceived as _weak_, but I felt it. Everything was going to Bella, there was nothing important about me, Bella was getting all the attention.

I didn't hear the door open until it was too late.

"Rosalie?" Bella's tentative voice entered my hearing range and I turned my head. Great, just what I needed, Bella to taunt me with all her perfect things. Actually, I was quite surprised to see that she was here. I was probably the first person she had talked too in a long time—although I hadn't been keeping track. She looked at me before walking into my room and closing the door tightly behind her. She sat down besides me and looked at the ceiling. "I heard you sobbing." She said softly.

"Sorry," I muttered angrily.

"No, I'm sorry." She told me and looked over to me. "I shouldn't have been so careless at the meadow and none of this would have happened. I wouldn't bring you this pain and I wouldn't be such a burden to the whole family."

I looked at her, stunned slightly. "You're not a burden."

"Of course I am!" Bella protested. "I mean I'm making you sob because I'm worrying Esme and I haven't talked to anybody until now and everybody pretty much thinks I'm being selfish. I don't want that, I never wanted to be this big burden that everybody has to carry."

"But you're not a burden, Bella. My—_our_ family loves you." I repeated my first statement and Bella smiled slightly.

"You're only saying that." Bella said weakly.

"I'm not." I said, surprising myself. I was supposed to tell Bella off, but I couldn't. There was something taking over me and it made me want to comfort Bella since she was taking the blame for something that wasn't her fault. "I really mean it Bella."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry for everything Rosalie, I never meant for this to happen."

I nodded and buried my head in her shoulder, feeling her comfort surround me. She ran her hand up and down my back, soothingly me completely. "It's okay," I told her truthfully. "It was mostly my fault, I shouldn't have been so hard on you, and it wasn't fair to you. It's not like you chose this life."

"Shhh." Bella soothed as I sobbed openly into her shoulder. "It's alright Rosalie, we're a family, and families will stick together forever." I could tell there was some hurt in her voice, but I didn't feel like questioning it.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Saturday – 11:00am_

* * *

I had to go see her. I had to see her once more, because inside everything was aching for Bella's touch once more. I didn't care if she was an enemy, she was still my Bella. I was going to go to the Cullen's house to see her, I wasn't thinking as I stood up and walked towards the front door. I just knew that I had to see Bella, once more. I missed her voice and her laughter and just everything about her. She was perfect, and I knew that I loved her more then just a friend. That was why I couldn't just let her go into the Cullen's hands. I opened the door, only to collide into Emily.

"Ouch." Emily muttered, rubbing her arm that was in a cast.

I reached down and picked Emily off of the ground, setting her on her feet. "Sorry Emily!" I told her sincerely and moved to get pass her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emily asked as she bent down to get her bags. I looked at her and bit down on my lip. "Ah, I see." Emily said as she brought her bags to her side, her hands clenched around them. "You're planning on sneaking out to see Bella, aren't you?"

"I—I… I don't know what you're talking about." I tried to cover, but it didn't work against Emily.

"Don't lie to me," Emily said in a laughing tone. "I know that you were."

I sighed in defeat and nodded. "I just miss her so much Emily, I mean I know that I will never get to be with her _ever _again, but if I could just see her one more time, it would make me very happy. That's where I was planning on going."

"Let me go for you." Emily told me sternly. "I'll talk to her, just write something on a piece of paper and I'll give it to her. It'll work that way."

I looked at her stunned; she was going to go to a house of vampires… for me? Oh boy, Sam was going to kill me. But I couldn't just let this opportunity go by. "Okay," I agreed and she smiled before leading the way into the house. "Hold on, it'll take just a minute."

I wrote down the words quickly and returned to the kitchen where Emily was putting away everything. She smiled at me and took the note that I had offered her. "I'll be back in about ten minutes? I don't know. Don't tell Sam about this please, it would be better if I told him." She bit her lip and I nodded.

"You have my word." I told her, and she was off.

* * *

**Emily's POV  
**_Saturday – 11:00am_

* * *

I opened the door to my car and before I saw anything happening, the door slammed shut. "Where do you think you're going?" I whipped around assuming it was Sam, but it was actually Jared.

"Nowhere," I muttered. "Just going to do a little shopping."

Jared furrowed his brow and I knew he didn't believe me. "But didn't you just go? I thought I just saw you with some groceries when you were talking to Jacob…?" I shook my head quickly and inhaled as I snuck the note into my jeans pocket. Jared was still starring at me, he knew I would probably crack under pressure, but I wasn't going too.

"I just forgot something's, I know how much you guys love to eat, and I forgot some… butter to put into my cake." I told him quickly. "Nothing major, I'll be back in five minutes, ten at the most."

Jared smiled at the word: 'cake' and opened the door for me. "Hurry back, I do want some cake."

I laughed, "alright, I'll be back soon."

He waved as I started the car and backed out of the driveway. I sighed in relief as I got on the road and droved towards the Cullen house. Sam was going to be very angry, but I couldn't just let Jacob be all depressed over this. A couple minutes passed before I got to the sheltered driveway. I drove through it tentatively, knowing that they would hear me and I got out of my car. I walked slowly up the house, uneasy about everything before pressing the doorbell. To my surprise, Alice Cullen opened the door, looking stunned to see me there.

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Saturday – 10:59am_

* * *

Bella was sitting on the couch as I talked to her. She seemed rather upbeat since she had talked to Rosalie who sat on her other side, offering her opinion at certain points. I smiled at her sudden kindness and I was glad that she was in a good mood again. I smiled as Bella and Rosalie talked together, it made me happy that Bella had talked some sense back into Rosalie. They seemed to be getting along and Rosalie's attitude had changed. It was later that I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and walked over to the door, not knowing who it could be. For once, I didn't know who it was. That was strange.

I was surprised to see Emily—_Sam's _Emily—standing there. "Hello there!" I chirped. "Do you need something?"

"I—I…" She looked down nervously. "I was looking for Bella."

Oh my god! I had forgotten about Bella, she would totally be crazy once she saw Emily; the scent would totally kill her. I held the doorframe tightly as I realized that Bella was walking over to me. "Rosalie," I mouthed and she nodded, walking over to Bella. Bella didn't seem at all disturbed at the fact that Emily's scent was wafting through the air.

"Emily!" Bella squealed and went towards her, but I blocked her path. "Alice, what's wrong?"

I looked at her, completely surprised. "You mean to tell me Bella, that her scent does nothing to you? You're a newborn; the scent should drive you completely insane." Bella looked at me like I had gone _completely _mad.

"Alice, I don't smell anything." Bella told me sincerely.

I looked into her eyes, they were boarding a golden topaz like my own to the blackness that meant she needed to hunt… except, she didn't seem at all tempted by Emily's flesh or blood. She wasn't going crazy like Jasper had at her birthday party last fall, she was completely calm, unmoved by the fact that there was blood pulsing in the area. "What… what is happening?" I asked softly as Rosalie went to Bella's side.

Emily cleared her throat. "It's great to see you awake Bella."

"It's great to see you too." Bella told Emily and smiled at her, she didn't move at all, she was standing where she was. I knew that it was just to make me happy. "Is there something you need to tell me? Did something happen to Jacob?"

Emily laughed and held up her hands defensively. "No, no! Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to give you this." She handed me a folded piece of paper. "I better get going; Sam's not going to be happy that I'm here." She waved slightly. "I'll talk to you later Bells."

"Bye Em." Bella breathed and looked over to me. "Is there something wrong?"

"Come with me," I told her quickly and closed the door before grabbing her hand gently and pulling her into the kitchen where Esme was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping absently through a book. Rosalie and she had made up after Bella had talked to Rosalie. "Esme, something wrong just happened."

Esme looked up, "what is it Alice?"

"Bella isn't at all tempted by human blood, isn't that quite strange?" I asked her and Esme stared at Bella with interest. She was sorting something through her mind and I wondered to myself, how I could have not seen this. There was something wrong with my visions and I didn't know what it was.

"I don't see how that is possible." Esme remarked, surprised.

"I think it all makes sense actually," Rosalie spoke for the first time. "You see, Bella was disgusted and practically passed out when she saw human blood and wounds in her _human_ life. Now in her 'after'-life, it's sticking out that's she's disgusted by human blood. Remember, this _'after'_-life makes things that were unique in your human life become more defined in this life."

There was a pause of silence. "You're right," I muttered. "Does that mean that you can't… hunt?"

"I don't think so; I think it's just human blood, right Bella?" Rosalie asked.

Bella looked a bit stunned and she starred down at the ground, thinking this all through. "I don't know, I think it's just human blood that disgusted me when I was human,"—she cringed and looked back at us—"but I'm not entirely sure."

"We should test it out!" I suggested.

"We'll wait for Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward first." Esme said sternly and smiled. "Then we'll test it out, if that's alright with you Bella?"

She thought this over for a second and then lifted her gaze to Esme then to me and then to Rosalie before returned to look at Esme. "That's fine with me; I would like to know more about this… _life_." I knew that she knew most about this life, but there was so much more to teach her and at least she was willing to learn. I wondered what Edward would say when he got home.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Saturday – 11:30am_

* * *

"That's strange," the male said quickly, "that she's not at all tempted by the human's blood."

The first female's eyes raged with thirst as she looked longingly at the woman in the car. "Let me just have her, please. I haven't eaten for days; her blood is singing for me, I'm not quite sure how Isabella resisted it. She is a newborn after all."

"You can't have her," the male said sternly.

The first female groaned, "please?"

"No! You know that that will ruin everything, we're going to have to be patient and if we take down one of the main characters in this plan, then they'll know something is wrong. We're going to have to eat outside the area so nobody knows." The male ordered.

"Fine," she shot back. "But this is only because I want revenge on Isabella, I would have just killed her friend right now, if we didn't want to be _sneaky_ and everything." She looked at the second female who was leaning against the tree, not even looking inside the house. "What's your problem?"

"This is getting quite boring, when are we going to strike?" The second female asked, her tone completely dead.

The male laughed mockingly. "Soon, very soon. We just need her to be very happy before we rip away everything that she's hoped for. We should toy with her head if that's possible, do you think so?" He asked, talking to the first female.

"Of course it is, just say the word and I will do it." The first female commanded.

The male smiled. "Alright, we should get our army together. We'll have to distract the Cullen's before we totally take _her_."

"I met a nice boy tonight," the first female confided in them. "He said his name was Riley, I was planning on drinking his blood tonight, but I could probably change him. He seemed pretty willing and he even thinks I like him."

"Very good, very good. Tonight is the day we'll start making our army." The male said with finality.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

_Authors Note: So hello guys, sorry this chapter is so late! I've been very… lazy this week and haven't been writing, but I hope these 12 pages make up for all the lost time that I had for this story. Okay I just want to tell you that I re-wrote this chapter over like 500 times and I couldn't decide how to make Bella believe that they were really there, so it's kind of messed up._

_I'm really sorry if this is a horrible chapter, I try my best, but it never seems to be enough. My beta is still gone and I really don't know when she's gone, so forgive me for the mistakes! Next chapter, Edward and Bella confrontation! The chapters will get more interesting after this! Also, Jacob and Bella will confront each other also, well actually Bella's gonna sneak out and you'll see._

_I'M SO SORRY THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER! I'm gonna try to make them more exciting, just think of this as a filler chapter._

_**Also you can still tell me what power you want Bella to have because I didn't put in this chapter! xD I just wanted to make sure everybody had a change to tell me!**_

_Alright, well I'll sign off for now, thanks so much for all the reviews, they make me keep writing and I'll update probably tomorrow if I can still write after those 12 pages! LOL! Okay, so… bye!_

_Feedback is wonderful – review please!_


	5. All The Same

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers: Nothing Left To Do, jenny lee, angelz on edge, bemybemy392, 278219, passionate09, x Such Great Heights x, A Handful of Rain, 'yanna, 123, Akae, Twilight is AWESOME, Jazz, Hannah, hot pink polka dot, Ichigo, and all those readers out there that aren't reviewing! xD**

**You guys have seriously made my story such a joy to write! I am so glad that you love it! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**"_I don't mind, I don't care, as long as you're here. Go ahead tell me you'll leave again. You'll just come back running, holding your scarred heart in hand. It's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are, if you take me for everything. Do it all over again. It's all the same." _– **All The Same **by Sick Puppies

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**_Saturday – 5:00pm_

* * *

We had come back early from hunting on Esme's urgent orders to Edward.

Bella was seated on one of the couches, her legs crossed; a smile graced her pale face. We were all surprised to see her out of the room, since we thought that she was sulking. Edward stood against the wall, not wanting to interfere with Bella's happiness. Her smile dimmed as she noticed that Edward was not going to sit next to her. She didn't say anything as she sat there, thinking to herself. I sat down next to Esme and she smiled at me simply.

"What is it?" Emmett asked her as I looked around at my family. Alice had decided to sit down next to Bella. "You said that it was urgent."

Esme nodded. "It is."

"Then what is it?" Emmett questioned, impatient.

Bella blinked a couple of times before whispering something to Alice that none of the others could understand. Alice looked towards Esme who nodded slightly. "Bella… isn't interested in,"—Alice struggled for the words—"human blood."

The room was silent for a moment. "She's immune to the smell of human blood?" I questioned Alice and she nodded sharply. "Elaborate."

"Well, you see today Emily—_the dogs'_ Emily—came to our house to deliver something to Bella. You know how newborns can be around humans and all, but Bella was nothing like that. She seemed completely in control around Emily and was even to get within a few feet of her, although I was afraid she was going to attack." Alice sighed and threw a sideways glance to Bella. "Isn't that strange? I don't think that's ever happened before."

"But, in her human life she was sickened by blood, so… that quality stuck out this life." Rosalie added, her tone only slightly bored.

"It makes sense," I commented.

Jasper frowned, and I knew what he was thinking. He was still the weakest link in the family. Alice would probably have to talk to him. "I think it's wonderful!" Alice chirped happily. "I mean, now Bella doesn't have be stuck in this house for a couple of centuries." She joked and hugged Bella from the side. "Right, Carlisle?"

"I don't see why not, if she isn't tempted by the blood, then she will be allowed out." I decided, and Esme smiled at Bella who hadn't said a word since we had gotten home.

"Carlisle, do you think this means that Bella can't hunt?" Esme asked suddenly. Alice looked up, she had clearly forgotten about that question, it seemed like they had already been discussing that. "We were wondering, can Bella drink animal blood, or do you think that she's not tempted at all?"

I looked around the room. "We would have to experiment."

Esme's smile faltered slightly and she looked towards Alice. "Then why don't we try… soon? Not now, I'm sure that Bella is overwhelmed by all of this. We will try this weekend." Esme said sternly, and Bella nodded, wordlessly.

I looked at Edward and then back at my family. "We forgot one thing that we have to tell you, Bella."

Bella's eyes were trained on me, waiting for something. "What is it?"

"It's about your parents and all of your friends." I told her, and the rest of the family clued in to what I was talking about. "Your family and friends all think you're dead, Bella. You can't go back to school, you'll have to stay out of sight until… they die or move away."

Bella gasped, the words probably sticking in her throat. She hesitated before saying quickly, "okay. I understand."

"We're done here?" Jasper questioned after a couple minutes of silence.

"I think so," Esme replied. "Unless somebody wants to bring something else up?"

Bella looked around hesitantly. "I'm sorry." She blurted out, her mouth moving quickly. "I know that I've been a huge burden to you all, and I just want to apologize. I don't want things to be awkward anymore between you all, I mean you are all family and everything has seemed well—awkward. Ever since I got here, I mean." She babbled on. "And I know how much you guys wish that this had never happened, and I wish that this had never happened, but I'm just hoping that you will accept me into your family. Also, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, I could never repay you." She finished, and nodded to show that she was done.

"Bella, you know that you were _already_ a part of our family before _this_ happened." Esme said quickly, standing up and walking over to Bella and scooping her into a hug. "I always thought of you as my daughter and there's no need to repay us. That's what families do."

"Yeah," we all agreed.

I smiled at my family as Alice closed her eyes and opened them quickly. "Baseball game tonight!" She yelled joyfully. "Thunderstorms… please?" She looked up at me.

"Sure, sure. What time?" I asked.

"A couple hours from now, more towards the night-time." Alice smiled elfishly. "Same teams?" She questioned and Bella looked completely lost. "It was Edward, Carlisle, and I against Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. It was amazing, but we didn't get to finish."

"Oh I see." Bella smiled. "I'll watch with Esme again."

"No! You should play with us," Alice chided. "Right Carlisle? One team can have one extra player; it would be a lot of fun, Bella!"

"Yeah, that would be great, Bella." Rosalie added and smiled.

I looked at my family; Emmett and Jasper were laughing and talking on the side, Esme was listening to Alice explain the baseball game with Rosalie's commentary while Edward stood off to the side. I stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?" I questioned him and he shook his head.

"It's nothing." He answered.

"Of course it isn't," I mocked and crossed my hands over my chest. "Tell me what it is, I know that it's eating you alive, I can just tell by the way you haven't said anything in the last couple of days."

Edward threw me a sideways glance. "Bella." He said simply.

"Okay, what about Bella?" I asked him, and he let his hands fall down to his side as he pushed slightly off the wall and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm afraid that she doesn't think of me in that way anymore. I left her on such bad terms that I bet she is in love with that, _dog_." Edward confided in me, his voice low and slightly unstable. "I don't know what to do anymore, I'm afraid to be near her; I can't help but think that she's going to reject me."

"I don't' think that she could do that," I told him sincerely. "She still loves you; you just have to look for the signs."

"Signs?" Edward questioned curiously.

I nodded and smiled at him. "You'll figure it out, Edward."

* * *

**Emmett's POV  
**_Saturday – 6:00pm_

* * *

"I am so going to chip a nail, and then I'll have to get them redone." Rosalie moaned playfully as she sat down on our bed that was just there for show. I rolled my eyes and she smirked. "So once I chip my nail, what color should I get them?"

"Black." I muttered. "Like your soul."

Rosalie laughed, knowing that I was being sarcastic. "You're so mean to me Emmett; I don't know why I'm with you sometimes."

"Because you love me," I told her and smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but sometimes you are so mean and it hurts my very _thin_ interior." She laughed along with me and I was glad that Rosalie was happier then usual. She wasn't the sarcastic, bitter girl that I had gotten used to, but I was glad that she was in a good mood. "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothin'," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I've been wondering though…"

"What is it?" She questioned, her smile dimming slightly. "You know you can ask me anything Emmett, I'm not going to get mad or anything."

"Rose, why do you _envy _Bella so much?" I asked tentatively.

She didn't stiffen like I thought she would. She smiled slightly and stood up from the bed, gliding over to me. She picked up her arms and rested them on my shoulders, interlocking her fingers around my neck. I couldn't resist her; I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, bringing her closer to me. "You know the answer to that Emmett." She pecked my lips gently and looked up at me from under her eyelashes. "I envied Bella because she was human; you know how much I wished I was human."

"There's another reason beneath that." I told her firmly.

She sighed. "You've caught me." She admitted, and she leaned her head against my chest. "I guess I always envied her because Edward picked _her_." I stiffened at that, and Rosalie tugged me closer. "No, no! It's nothing like that Emmett; it's just that I was so used to everybody loving me that it was strange when Edward didn't like me. You know how conceited I am." She laughed.

"I never understood why you cared so much about Bella," I told her truthfully. "I think I see your ways… slightly." She smiled and lifted her head off of my chest. She reached up and kissed my lips softly. "I love you," I breathed against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – 6:30pm_

* * *

It was after the family meeting when Alice had _finally_ left me alone that I decided to read Jacob's note. I hadn't gotten a chance from all the drama that had been happening. For once, I was glad to be alone. I was also glad that Esme had fixed up a room for me and had gotten me some clothes from my old house. I really was grateful for them, and I wondered when I would have a chance to talk to Edward. There was still leftover pain in my body from knowing that I would never see my family and friends again and from feeling that I had that Edward was avoiding me and leaving me once again. I sighed and shook out those thoughts before reading his letter.

_Bella,_

_I don't know what I'm doing writing you this note, but I have to see you. I know that we're mortal enemies now, but I can't stand being without you. We can meet anywhere you like, just please for once, give me a chance. If you want to rip out my eyes when you see me, then we'll go our respected ways. But please Bella, think it over. Emily will be waiting at the border line at 7:00pm for your response. I miss you, Bella._

_Love always,  
__Jacob_

My thoughts were not really that much as I re-read Jacob's letter, they were mostly: _Um… okay, now what? _But that was about it, I didn't comprehend what Jacob was telling me. We were mortal enemies and he missed me, I missed him too, but I was I going to go and give him a response? Of course I was. I looked around for a notebook and found my eyes setting on my diary. Oh god, Esme hadn't really gotten that, had she? I hadn't written in that thing since I was like… _five,_ or at least it felt like it. I ripped out a page and grabbed a pen quickly. I hoped that my handwriting had gotten better in this life. When I tested out my writing, there was no such luck. Figured, those things always happened to me.

_Dear Jacob,_

_Of course I'll meet you. You're my best friend, I miss you terribly. The good news is that I'm immune to the human scent, I'm not attracted to human blood at all Jake, isn't that great? Well, at least all the Cullen's said that it was great. I think it happened because I was so sickened and weakened when I saw blood in my human form that it stuck out in this life. Meet me tonight at the border line at 1:00am; I hope that you'll still be awake!_

_Love,  
__Bella_

I stood up quickly and walked downstairs, looking for Esme or Carlisle. I found Esme. "Hey Esme?" I questioned tentatively, and she looked up from her reading.

"Something wrong, Bella?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"I was just wondering… do you think that I can borrow one of your cars? I just want to go for a little drive, unless I'm not allowed to?" I asked, and Esme smiled and pointed towards the kitchen counter. There was a small dish that had the car keys in it.

Esme flipped the page of her book. "Use Alice's car, I'm sure that she won't mind. You don't need permission to go out, Bella, you're free now." I laughed with her, thanked her—although she said that she didn't need thanking—and escaped out the front door. I wondered where Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were, but I wasn't going to go back and question Esme.

I walked slowly to Alice's car, afraid that somebody was going to jump out and scare me and tell me that I wasn't allowed anywhere. I was also afraid that Alice was going to stop me, since she probably saw it in her vision—me sneaking out to go and see Jacob. But nothing happened as I got into Alice's car and started it. I bit my lip as I eased out of the driveway, noticing that Edward's car was gone already. He hadn't talked to me at all since I was in transformation. It was probably my fault because I had told him to go away and that it was a nightmare. I would try talking to him tonight… after the baseball game, or before since I was going to meet Jacob after. Before I knew it, I was at the border line. I looked at the clock that read: _6:59pm_. I smiled and watched as Emily drove up to the border line. I got out of the car slowly as Emily got out of the car tentatively.

"It's great to see you again, Bella," Emily spoke softly. "I missed having you around."

"Likewise," I smiled at her. "I can't believe you agreed to being in between our little 'second grade' note passing. What did Jacob give you to do this?" I questioned her playfully and she laughed.

"Nothing actually, I'm doing it on my own free will." She said truthfully.

I smiled at her. "Well I shouldn't be keeping you; Sam will probably go crazy if he knew that you were doing this. I take it that you didn't tell him." Emily nodded as I fished the note out of my pocket and kind of threw it over the boarder line. "Sorry, I just don't want to break the treaty if you know what I mean."

She smiled, but muttered under her breath as she went down to pick up the note, "oh, but it might already be broken."

"Did you say something?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I better get going, it was really great seeing you again Bella, and I'll give this to Jacob as soon as possible." Emily said quickly and got into her car. I watched as she quickly drove away. That was odd…

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Saturday – 6:45pm_

* * *

"It's quite odd, actually," I remarked to Jasper as I paced around the room. "I don't see much of anything in my visions anymore, do you think that something's wrong?" I questioned him.

Jasper looked at me and sighed. "I don't think that there's anything wrong; you don't have to see everything Alice, it's perfectly normal for you to be guessing some things." I sighed and sat down next to him, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Something just doesn't seem right," I muttered.

"I think you're worrying too much, Alice." Jasper told me, and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I sighed and glanced up at him. "You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep worrying." I nodded against his shoulder and inhaled quickly, although I didn't have too. Jasper sent a cooling wave of emotions over to me, but it still didn't make things right. I knew that he was just trying to help, though.

I looked up at him. "I think we should talk to Carlisle."

Jasper thought this over for a second and nodded. "Okay, if that's what you think is best, then we'll go talk to him now?" He stood up and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. He pulled me towards Carlisle's office. I knocked lightly and waited for his permission to come in.

"Come in." Carlisle's voice entered my hearing range as we entered the office. "Alice, Jasper," he greeted us. "What is it?"

I sat down on one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. "It's about my visions, there's something wrong with them. You know how I can all of a sudden see the werewolves and everything… and now, I don't even get any visions anymore. It's like something is controlling them. It just doesn't seem to fit together, Carlisle."

Carlisle thought this over, "you're right Alice, but I don't see what could be stopping your visions. Unless… it's another vampire."

"What do you mean, another vampire?" I questioned softly. "Do you think that another vampire has the power to control my visions? That isn't possible, is it? I don't think we've ever heard of a vampire that controls my visions, Carlisle."

"You never know Alice," said Carlisle. "It is completely possible, and that's what I think is happening to your visions. We'll let it ride for now, but tell me if more of this happens as soon as it happens. Is that clear?" I nodded and looked at Jasper, knowing that that was our cue to leave. "I'll look into this and tell you what I find."

"Of course, thank you, Carlisle." I stood up and opened the door before walking out.

* * *

**Charlie's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:00pm_

* * *

"She's dead, Charlie," Renée muttered and inhaled sharply. "I can't believe she's dead, gone from this world." She sobbed uncontrollably and Phil took her in his arms. How I wished that I could do that to Bella. Just to see Bella one more time, would complete my life.

"She can't be dead," I declared. "That's not possible."

Billy and Jacob were there inside the house. Jacob looked at the ground, not saying anything. I wondered what he was thinking. "We've been looking for her for three days now. We've searched everywhere; I don't think that it's possible for her to be alive." Jacob muttered bluntly.

"Jacob," Billy warned and Jacob backed off.

I dabbed at my eyes, knowing that they were right. Bella was dead, but it was a hard concept to cope with. "I can't believe she's dead," I repeated Renée's words and fell against the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Billy muttered to me. "It's such a horrible fate for such a talented girl."

There was an edge to his words and I knew that there was something wrong with the tone of his voice, but I couldn't think. All I could think of was Bella and how much I missed her. I would never see her again.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Sunday – 1:10am_

* * *

It was a stupid time to meet.

It was so late in the night that I was yawning as I sat down on my side of the border line. She was late also, and it didn't make this any better. I knew what Sam would do if he found out that I was meeting Bella here, but we were still on our respected sides, so I had to get points for that… didn't I? I saw a car driving up and I became alert as the smell of a vampire filled my nostrils. I knew that it was Bella, she still have a bit of her human scent lingering after her. She stopped the car, took out the keys and stepped out of the car. She was inhumanly beautiful and it drove me crazy. Her brown hair was shiny and perfect while all of her features were defined and shockingly beautiful. She looked at me, taking in everything and then sat right across from me, a couple of feet between us.

"Bella," I breathed and she sighed and smiled slightly. "I didn't think you were coming."

Bella looked at the ground, her hands playing with something. "Sorry, the baseball game lasted longer than we expected. I never thought that that rainstorm would end. It was horrendous." She looked up slightly. "I did miss you Jake."

"I know," I paused. "I missed you too, Bells."

"But this is no way to meet up anymore. I mean, we can't just sneak around. We're mortal enemies, and I don't think that my family and your _pack_ is going to like us hanging around each other. I mean, there is supposedly a treaty and everything—"

"You talk too much, Bella," I cut in. "Does it matter what the other people think about us? We can still be… friends."

Bella fingered a small rock. "But you know that it will make everything harder, what if the Cullens find out, and then what if your pack finds out, this could mean war. I mean, we're not supposed to go and talk to our _enemies_."

"I know, but Bella, you do know that the treaty might already be broken… don't you?" I asked her and her face went blank.

"What? Nobody told me." She questioned.

"Well, since somebody changed you and the Cullen's crossed over to our territory the treaty might be broken. Sam is still thinking about it, and he's going to Billy and the other council members. I wonder why nobody told you." I explained and Bella nodded.

Bella remained silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"Please, Bella," I begged. "Lets just remain friends and meet up here and nothing will even happen. I just want to see you once and awhile, you know it's boring around here without you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." I pleaded.

Bella smiled slightly and shook her head. "Okay." She muttered. "But only a couple of times a month." She laughed and I joined her.

"Thank you Bella." I mumbled.

"No problem," she said sincerely. "You're my best friend, nobody can take that away."

_Only her best friend… _never_ anything more._

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Sunday – 1:15am_

* * *

"They don't know of her power yet, do they?" The second female questioned the male and he shook his head. "She doesn't even know about the power, why is that?"

"Her power will be more defined over time, that's why we have to get her now. She could be dangerous. The power is not going to be found out until a couple of months after her transformation. At least that's what _they_ told me when I talked to them last night." The male told the second female and she nodded.

"I see, so the more time we waste, the more time that she has to become a very _powerful_ vampire although she won't know about it." The second female remarked.

The male nodded his head sadly. "It's true." The second female nodded and looked over to the first female.

The first female smiled. "I made sure that Alice Cullen didn't see anything and Edward Cullen didn't hear anything." She was proud of her work. She looked at the other two who were preparing to go to the city to start their work on their army.

"We're going to go, and you're going to stay here and take care of Alice Cullen's visions and Edward Cullen's mind reading." The male ordered and the first female nodded. "You're going to come to me," he said addressing the second female.

"Of course," she muttered and looked at the first female. "You want me to bring you back one?"

"Yes, please," the first female smiled and watched as they disappeared from site. The time for revenge would come soon.

* * *

**Esme's POV  
**_Sunday – 3:00am_

* * *

"Where's Bella?" Edward questioned me as he entered the kitchen.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Where have you been, Edward? You've been gone all day?" He frowned and tapped his foot impatiently. "She's upstairs in her room, at least that's where she was last time I checked."

"Thank you," he whispered and headed upstairs.

I sighed and looked after him. I decided to follow him, but I wasn't going to go to Bella's room. I had been thinking lately that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was a motherly instinct or something like that, but something was up. First it was Alice's visions, and I feared that something would happen to the rest of my family's powers. Luckily, I hadn't heard anything about Edward's thoughts from all people. I hoped that nothing would happen to any of my family members, but there was a pit of doubt in my stomach. I opened Carlisle's office door and walked in, knowing that I didn't need to knock. He was sitting at his desk, typing at the computer. He looked up as I entered the room.

"Esme," he greeted me with a smile. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I muttered pathetically. "Well, I don't know, something might be wrong… I fear that something will happen to our family, Carlisle." He motioned for me to come over to him. I complied with his wishes and sat down on his lap, locking my arms around his neck.

"You shouldn't' worry about things like this until there really is something to worry about." Carlisle told me sternly as he kissed my cheek.

I nodded. "I know, but something just doesn't feel right."

"You know, that's exactly what Alice told me earlier when she came in here asking about her visions." Carlisle said and I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

When he didn't, I sighed. "It must be a female thing, then." I teased and leaned forward, kissing his lips gently before resting my head on his shoulder. I looked at the computer screen and I saw that he was just doing some of his business work. "It's just that I would _die_ if something happened to them." I said, meaning the whole family.

"It's going to be alright," Carlisle told me soothingly.

I tried to believe him.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Sunday – 3:01am_

* * *

I could Esme's footsteps behind me.

I was surprised when I heard them veer off towards Carlisle's office. I thought that she was going to follow me and ask me what I had been up to all day, but she didn't. What I had done all day was something that did not concern any of my family members. I stopped at Bella's door and knocked lightly. I couldn't stand to be without her for another moment; it made every part of me ache for her touch when I was away from her.

"Come in," Bella's muffled voice commanded.

I opened the door to see Bella sitting on her bed, writing something in a notebook. She glanced up as I entered the room and shut the book quickly. "Is this a bad time?" I asked tentatively and Bella shook her head 'no'.

"I wasn't expecting anybody." She muttered and looked around her room. She was clad in sweatpants and a blue t-shirt, her beautiful brown hair falling around her shoulders and curling slightly.

"I can come back later." I told her sincerely.

She shook her head again. "No, no, it's okay. I wasn't doing anything important anyways." She smiled and patted the spot next to her. I closed the door behind me and went to sit down next to her. It felt so natural to be in her presence once again, that it made me think about those months that I left her. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You're adjusting well?" I asked her awkwardly.

She nodded. "Yeah, there's not much to adapt to anymore. I mean since I can't really smell humans or anything, it isn't that hard to be a vampire." She muttered the last part lowly. There were a couple moments of silence before I finally got the courage to talk to her once more.

"I know that you can never forgive me, Bella," I gushed quickly; this was the only thing that seemed to make me nervous. Bella. "But I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and that I will always love you. It was wrong of me to leave you like that back then. I shouldn't have done that. If I had stayed here, _this_ wouldn't have happened to you."

She looked at me—completely silent. "No."

"What?" I questioned her and she shook her head again.

"There's no need for apologizing, Edward, if anything, I should be the one who's apologizing. I was naïve back then. I should have known that you wouldn't have left me without a good reason. You had a very good reason, I should have seen it." She told me and I shook my head. She held up her hand to get me to not talk. "I will always love you," she repeated my words. "This isn't your fault."

"But it is," I muttered.

She shook her head, "no, it isn't! It was me being stupid… again."

"Bella…" I started.

"Not your fault," she mumbled. "I'm not sad about this life; this is the life that I've always wanted Edward. I love your family and I love you, this is what's best for me. This is what _I want_."

I smiled and reached forward, pulling her towards me. "I love you Bella."

She looked at me before leaning in towards me. Our lips touched for the first time in what felt like forever. I didn't deserve her, I knew that, but Bella seemed to think differently. I missed everything about her and it felt good to have her back against me. This was what was best for us, we were going to be there for each other for eternity and I knew that Bella had no regrets, she had asked for this life at the end of our first year together, and now she had gotten it. I still felt guilty, since she had wanted me to change her, but she didn't seem to mind, just as long as we were together.

"I love you too." She mumbled against my lips.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Sunday – 4:00am_

* * *

"They're back together," the first female remarked, surprised slightly. She was sitting in the thick woods, totally covered and undetected by any creature out there. Her two partners were not back yet from their journey. "I thought that it would take them a little bit longer to get back together, but I guess that's _love_." She spat out the words. Love had been taken from her over a year ago.

She looked at the house and then looked around her surroundings. She wouldn't have to be here any longer—soon they were going to destroy Bella Swan. But first, they had to build up her happiness and train their army. The army would become very strong and then when the Cullens last expected it, they would pounce. She was going to give Alice Cullen some _fake_ visions and everything would go together. She was sure that everything was going to work out. She clasped her hands together. "Phase one of the plan is complete."

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay, eleven pages._

_There was something that I totally forgot about that I put in last chapter, that I meant to pull out when I was editing the chapter, but then I totally forgot. It was the part about Bella's power. I didn't mean for that part to be in it and I feel incredibly stupid for not pulling it out! I am so sorry! Please forgive me and just to let you know the story will be more interesting in the next chapters. I'm just using these filler chapters as a way to get more chapters. xD Okay, um, well one more thing._

_My beta is back! YAY! So you guys can thank my beta for editing the chapter, I am in debt to her for editing this chapter!_

_Oh! Okay, so the frist female of the mystery clan has the power to make up fake visions and fake thoughts and send them to Alice and Edward. I just wanted to make sure that was clear because I didn't want you guys to be confused or anything. I'll be updating as soon as possible, I just have to write the next chapter and make an outline for it. Yes, I do outline most of the chapters._

_Also, I was thinking of making a second story and making them kind of the same series kind of thing. So like, it's the: Bella Gets Changed… but in different ways, series. Hahaha, I'll explain more later when I finish this story and start the next story. I'm pretty sure this story will only have like eight chapters, but I could be wrong._

_Thanks so much for the reviews._

_Please review! The feedback is wonderful!_


	6. Everything You Want

Hello Beautiful 

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviews and readers. **

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

_"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be. I say all the right things, at exactly the right time. But I mean nothing to you, and you don't know why." _– **Everything You Want **by Vertical Horizon 

* * *

**Jacob****'s POV  
**_Saturday – __12:00pm_

* * *

"Unfair," she huffed as she stood a couple of feet away from me. "You're always winning that game. I don't stand a chance."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I always win because you're bad at keeping your concentration. I've always been the more rational one,"—she glared at me—"and the smarter one, and I have very good patience." She looked at me and I could feel her gaze burning holes in me, I knew that she was just kidding.

"Oh my god! You're such a liar." She spat playfully.

"Oh of course I am, Bella, darling." I muttered playfully and she rolled her eyes. "Well, when you do that… then I take it back. I wasn't play, I am more rational, and patient, and… what was the last one? Oh yeah, I am smarter." I was just joking with her and she knew that. She sat down on the ground and crossed her legs.

"You're so annoying sometimes," she muttered. "I wonder why I hang out with you so much."

I sat down on the ground across from her. "Yeah, I do think of that often also. I had no idea that the _leeches_ gave you so much freedom. Especially that Edward guy, I thought that you two were back together."

She pressed a hand against her temple. "We are," she hissed. "He just thinks that I have to make my own decisions."

"Ooh. You're a big girl now, huh?"

"Shut up, Jacob, that's really getting on my nerves." Bella mumbled and rubbed her temples. "These are the times that I wonder why I hang out with you. I was kidding before, but now I'm serious." She looked at me; her eyes still red from the transformation. She was beautiful as ever. I inhaled sharply.

"Sorry, sorry." I mumbled. "I don't know what came over me." It had only been two weeks since Bella had been transformed. Well, it would be a week from Sunday, but its one day, who cares?

She scanned my face, with her eyes. "Yeah, it's alright."

"Thank god, I mean I was really thinking that you weren't going to forgive me." I added dryly and Bella rolled her eyes again. "Sorry! I don't know what's coming over me." I said playfully and Bella rested her eyes on her legs, intertwining them. I longed to hold her, but I knew that that wouldn't be possible.

We had decided to meet places that both of us were allowed. If there was a border line, we would go on our respected sides, but still talk. I had no idea what she was telling the other _leeches_ in her family whenever she left, but whatever it was… it was working. I was grateful for her white lies. Sam was still thinking about the treaty, and he would discuss it with the leech— Carlisle—sooner than expected. We had to know if we were at war or not. I hoped that we wouldn't go to war, Bella meant a lot to me. I could never fight against her. But then again, maybe the _coven_ wouldn't have her fight. Dread panged inside my chest, after one of these visits, I would never see Bella again. I loved her, but she just never felt the same way about me. I was just grateful that we got to see each other daily; otherwise I would have gone completely _mental_.

"What're you thinking about?" Bella questioned curiously.

I looked at her. "I don't know anything really." I looked down at the ground. I had to be honest with her. "Well I was thinking that one of these days; we might be in war against each other. I just don't want to go without saying good-bye, you know what I mean?"

She bit down on her lip and shook her head slowly. "We have to go what we have to do," she muttered. "But let's not think about that now."

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I think that there's a thunderstorm tonight. Alice wanted us to play baseball. I think that they're planning on teaching me how to play. I refused to play last time." She laughed. It sounded like bells ringing. Perfect.

"Baseball? You were never keen on sports, Bella." I told her truthfully. I didn't want her playing sports; I wanted her to go out with me.

"I know," she admitted. "I just want to try something for them. They've helped me so much; I should repay them with something." She looked at me, with pleading eyes; she was trying to will me to understand. I groaned and fell down on my back, my eyes shifting towards the clouds and the sky.

"Hmm. Whatever." I shot at her.

"You know, Jacob; I don't appreciate that attitude towards my _family_." She told me harshly, her voice was like stone. "I didn't choose this life, Jacob, but I'm glad that there are people out there that care about me enough to help me adjust to it."

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I was just being opinionative, I see that it hurt your feelings and I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel about your_ 'family',_ Bella, we've been mortal enemies since before I was a wolf. You don't have to be moody about it though Bella. I'm sure that your _family_ thinks the same things about my _pack_."

I looked at her and she nodded her head slowly. "You're right, I'm sorry." She told me sincerely. "Can we stop fighting now? It's getting a little bit boring." I nodded.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I think that I should head out soon. Alice will be wondering where I am. You know, I'm kind of glad her visions are failing her…" she trailed off guiltily. I knew all about her _sister's_ failure to see anything anymore. It was a plus for us though.

This was a usual thing that she always said. I was getting tired of it, but I don't think that she was. I looked at her and smiled. "And why is that, Miss Swan?"

"Ugh!" Bella screeched.

"What is it?" I asked her, concerned. I sat up so I could look at her. She was holding her head and looking at me—curiously. "Bella, tell me what happened."

"I don't know, you're getting tired of my statement? I think it's sweet!" She muttered angrily and glared at me. "I was just saying that I liked that Alice's visions had failed because then I got to spend time with you… Hmph! You're so mean sometimes Jacob, I—"

"Bella," I interrupted.

"What?" She questioned, her head cocked to the side.

"How did you know that I was getting tired of your statement?" I asked her, and she looked at me like the answer to the question was obvious.

"You said it, just a couple of seconds ago…"

"No I didn't! I was thinking that Bella." Her eyes became as wide as saucers. "Wait a second, Bella, can you read my thoughts?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course I can't, only Edward can do that. I mean, seriously, Jake; I'm not that special…" I listened to her only half-heartedly. '_She seriously calls reading people's minds special?'_ I thought to myself. "Of course I think that reading peoples' minds are special! What do you consider special?"

"Bella, I didn't say that… I was—um—_thinking_ that." I told her honestly.

She didn't speak for a moment. "What, are you serious? Are you sure that you didn't just say that out loud? I could have sworn that I had just heard your voice somewhere. I'm sure that I'm not imagining things. Are you sure that you aren't imagining things?" She asked me, her questions rushed and mashed together.

"Bella, slow down. It's going to be alright." I said to her, soothingly. "I didn't speak when you were going on your speech about reading peoples' minds being special. Bella, I seriously think that you're reading my thoughts."

"You're right, Jake," she said, her voice small. "But I don't like this. There are so many thoughts out there, they're invading my head."

"You can read _everybody's_ thoughts?"

"Well, not everybody's thoughts, I can just hear people in this area. There are some hikers coming to the meadow. I think we should go," she told me, and she looked up towards me. We both stood up and walked towards the forest. "I'll call you as soon as everything is figured out. I just have to go and talk to my family."

_'Leeches.'_ I muttered in my head. She shot me a warning glance. "Sorry. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Alright, good-bye, Jacob." She bid my farewell.

Her tone scared me. It felt like she was telling me good-bye for good. I shook off those feelings and transformed. When I looked up, Bella was gone.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Saturday – __1:00pm_

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" The first female screeched. "You said that she wouldn't figure out her power for another year! Boy, were you wrong!"

The male rolled his eyes. "How was I supposed to know? Something's happen on their own. That can't be helped. It doesn't mean that we won't be able to strike her. It just means that our task is going to become more difficult."

The second female entered the area, wiping her hands clean. "I left Riley in charge of everybody. He's going to help them train and all. That Bree girl is getting on my nerves; she keeps asking if this is right."

"I don't believe it! It was difficult before and now it's going to be more difficult? This is getting even more ridiculous!" The first female complained, ignoring the second female. "What are we supposed to do to make it _not_ difficult? All I want is revenge."

The second female opened her mouth. "We'll just have a keep a fair distance away from her, and then we'll have to keep our thoughts completely clear. You'll just have to go through her visions and thoughts like the other ones."

"That's right," the male said. "Darling, if this wasn't difficult, it would be _too_ easy. And if it was too easy, it wouldn't be any fun." The male declared.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – __1:10pm_

* * *

_'Where has Bella been lately? I've been worried about her.'_ Alice's voice entered my mind and I looked down at the steering wheel of the car. I could hear all of their thoughts, but I was afraid to go inside for some reason. _'I bet she's outside right now and I'm just being silly. I should go check…' _

Edward's thoughts swarmed around inside my brain. _'Bella said that she was just going out for a drive, I should have insisted on going with her, but I didn't think that anything dangerous would happen to her. I wonder what she's doing right now. She should be home soon. Maybe __Alice__ will know when she's getting home.' _

I groaned and threw my hands up, "fine! I'm going, I'm going." I told myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed a hand through my hair and opened the car door.

_'Good, Bella's home now.'_ Alice thought. _'I can ask her if she wants to go shopping.' _

I looked up at the doorway where Alice was running towards me. I cringed and held onto the open car door for support. Before I could even think about it, the words were coming out of my mouth, "sorry Alice, I don't feel like shopping today. I'm in a really foul mood." Alice's mouth was open, the question on her tongue. She looked at me, completely surprised and closed her mouth.

"But Bella, I didn't even ask you yet… how did you know that…?" Alice trailed off.

I looked at her sheepishly. "Uh? Lucky guess? You always ask me to go shopping with you."

_Lucky guess! Ha, that's funny. There's something up with Bella. _Alice thought and she turned to me. "But I… it could have been different this time." Alice huffed as she looked towards the doorway. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. _Ugh, __Edward__ is always the one to ruin our girl moments. _

I wasn't thinking again, my mind was all around Edward. "No he's not, actually I'm glad that he came, I probably would have gotten sucked into shopping with _you_." I teased, and looked up at Alice, who was staring at me once again.

"Bella," Alice started. "I didn't say that, it was in my mind."

I looked up at her, my eyes wide. "Uh—you see, I just knew that you were thinking that. It's not that I read minds or anything!" I shot at her and looked towards the ground. "I was just guessing that that was what you were thinking because, uh. It was readable by the look on your face." I explained quickly.

It happened quickly.

_Jacob__ was looking for carving something with a knife. He had a very serious expression on his face, as he carved the small piece that he held in between his fingers. It looked like a small wolf with many details. I saw that he was attaching it to a beautiful bracelet. He smiled as he looked over his work and then stood up. He was going to give it to somebody. _

The vision disappeared and I looked at Alice. Suddenly… I had Alice's power also?! "Bella?" Edward was by my side. "Are you alright?"

"Quite alright, actually." I lied quickly. "I was just—uh—you know, thinking about something or another. Shouldn't we go inside?" I babbled, "I don't think that standing outside is doing us any good."

_I am going to get it out of her, _Alice thought. I winced; I should have just told them. Should I tell them? They were my family. "I think you should tell us what is wrong." Alice pleaded and I glanced at her.

"Nothing's wrong," I muttered.

"You're acting quite strange, actually." Alice told me sincerely. "First, you act like you're reading my mind and now you're acting all nervous. Bella? Is there something, you need to tell us?"

"I can read your mind and I can see visions," I muttered softly.

There was silence, and then there was tension. I looked up at Alice, whose face was shocked. She hadn't seen this coming? Edward's face was hard as he looked at Alice, but not at me. Was this a big deal? Alice looked at me finally, "oh my. When did this first start happening?"

"Just today," I said honestly.

"We have to talk to Carlisle," Edward decided finally. He interlaced our fingers together and pulled me towards the house, as Alice closed the car door. She followed us quickly, as I tried to block everybody's thoughts out of my mind. Edward called down our family as we sat in the family room. He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm quickly around my waist. I smiled at him.

"What is it?" Esme questioned worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"Bella has figured out her power." Edward declared and Carlisle looked towards me, as if to say: 'is that right?' I nodded. "She can obtain any power that she comes in contact with." I looked at Jasper; did that mean that I could… get his power?

Carlisle studied this for a moment. "Alice?"

Alice turned towards Carlisle slowly and nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, Carlisle?"

"You are sure that you did not see this coming, right?"

Alice nodded. "That's right."

"That's so strange; I'm starting to think that there is something wrong with your visions, Alice." Carlisle stated. "I'm glad that we have Bella's power figured out, though, we were starting to wonder if you would get one, Bella." I looked at him.

"So you're not… mad?" I questioned softly.

"Mad?" Esme tasted the sound in her mouth. "Now, why on earth would we be mad about this, Bella? It's a wonderful thing!"

I looked around the room; it seemed that some of them were not happy with it. Rosalie, her face was totally blank, Emmett was smiling at me, Jasper was just as emotionless as Rosalie, Alice was looking out the window, Edward was still holding my hand and smiling, and Esme was talking quietly to Carlisle. Alice smiled slightly.

"Thunderstorm tonight!" She perked up. I hadn't seen it, I was glad though. "Let's play baseball again."

Carlisle looked around the room, and everybody looked happier then a couple of seconds ago. "Alright, if that's what you guys would like. What time do you think the thunderstorm will start, Alice?" He looked at me hesitantly, "Bella?"

"I didn't see anything." I told him truthfully.

"Night." Alice said confidently as she waltzed over to me. "Oh honey! I am so _happy_ for you!" She cheered—uh, cheerfully and hugged me tightly. I smiled, although I wasn't sure if I believed her or not. I shook that off, Alice was my sister, and of course I trusted her!

Something inside me told me that tonight would not be a very fun night. I shook it off, no need to worry over nothing… right?

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Saturday – __2:00pm_

* * *

"They've figured it out," the first female declared. She had made sure that the vision had not gone to Bella or Alice. She let the thunderstorm slip through. "We will attack tonight, at the baseball game, right?"

The male nodded. "Of course, this will be great."

"You better prepare the newborns." The first female chided. "They have to prepare to go against seven vampires. I don't know if any of them will make it." The first female said weakly.

"Doesn't matter," the second female said, "as long as we get revenge."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Edward****'s POV  
**_Saturday – __6:00pm_

* * *

The thunder was booming outside.

"Ready?" Alice chirped happily. She was back to her usual self. "We're finally going to teach Bella how to play properly, although she insists that she is _horrible_ at it, I don't believe her." Alice babbled on to herself mostly. Bella was inside our 'room' getting dressed. She came out, in jeans, sneakers, and one of my t-shirts. I smiled at her and took her in my arms. Alice smiled knowingly at us and then danced down the stairs.

"Are you prepared?" I questioned her lightly.

She nodded solemnly. "As ready as I'll ever be. I always told you guys that I was no good at sports. I don't see why you don't believe me."

I laughed. "We do believe you, Bella, that's why we want you to learn. Just think, you have an eternity to learn and _perfect_ it. I don't see why you just don't learn for us." I teased and kissed her lightly.

"Fine," she mumbled against my lips.

I took her hand and led her down the stairs where the rest of the family was waiting. Alice smiled as we exited the house. Esme was talking to Bella, something about shopping, but I wasn't paying attention. I wrapped an arm around her waist protectively and tugged her a bit closer. She looked up at me, her brow furrowed slightly and then she laughed softly. We were at the edge of the forest, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper had already gone. Esme waved, and followed Carlisle.

"Get on my back," I ordered. Bella looked at me as if I was insane.

"Are you serious?" She questioned. "You seriously think that I can't run on my own? Edward Cullen, I am _insulted_." She joked lightly. She rolled her eyes and jumped on my back.

"You know I run faster," I whispered.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "You're so _full of yourself_."

I sighed. "Just another quality that you love, right?" I questioned and she nodded as we entered the field that we were playing at. Bella got off of my back, as we walked towards my family. Today, Esme wasn't going to be playing as the referee; she was going to play with us.

"What do I do?" Bella asked. "I'm clueless."

"Well, you see, all you have to do is hold the bat," Alice demonstrated what she was saying. "And then when Jasper pitches the ball, you just have to go and hit it. Then when the ball is in the air, you will run to the bases. It's really simple Bella." She looked at the thundering sky and sighed.

"It won't be too loud, will it?"

"No human could possibly hear anything like this." Alice promised. "You worry too much."

She shrugged. "I only worry because I care about these kinds of things. When I was a human,"—I cringed at her words, dread spreading around my body—"and _if_ I heard these things, I would have seriously gone crazy. I would have come out here and been like: 'what the heck is going on out here?' But then again, my hearing was horrible as a human, so I wouldn't have noticed."

"You talk too much," Rosalie declared lightly.

Bella sighed. "I know, it's one of my worst qualities. I have a big mouth."

"No," Rosalie chided. "I think it's completely amusing. Do it more often. It definitely has my interest." She joked and Bella rolled her eyes and hit Rosalie's arm playfully. They talked for a couple of minutes before Alice pulled Bella towards home plate.

"Get ready, Edward!" Alice commanded.

"You know, I really don't have to do this, I'm kind of really horrible at this and everything. So I don't think that we should—" Bella started.

Rosalie cut in, "don't worry so much, you'll be fine. If you don't hit it the first time, then you know, we won't laugh or anything. We'll even give you the first one you hit." Rosalie laughed as a shocked expression came upon Bella's face.

"Don't worry," I repeated Rosalie's words in her ear.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered. "You're an expert on this."

"True," I agreed. "But I've had an eternity to learn. This is your first time; we'll go easy on you."

"You baby me." She pouted and I kissed her gently on her lips before walking over to the dugout that Alice was sitting in. It was just a couple of rocks, but Alice liked for us to get into character. Bella was standing at home plate; Carlisle was behind her, talking to her in a low-hushed voice. He was probably just explaining to her what was going to happen. I looked over at Jasper.

_'Easy on her, right?' _Jasper questioned and I nodded towards him.

Bella looked up and looked between Jasper and myself. "I heard that," she muttered, before turning back to Carlisle. Jasper laughed, we had forgotten about Bella hearing thoughts also. She didn't seem to be paying close attention though.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked, just as Carlisle ended his lecture.

"Sure, sure," Bella said and raised the bat up, sticking her elbow out. Jasper looked towards me, and I nodded curtly. He threw the ball, and Bella swung, just at the right time as it went pretty far. I forgot, as a newborn—she was the strongest of us here. Jasper glared at me, as if to say: 'there was no need to go _easy_ on her Edward.'

I smiled and shook my head.

* * *

**Unknown POV  
**_Saturday – __6:30pm_

* * *

"Now," the male ordered.

"Right now?" The first female asked in disbelief.

"Now," the male repeated.

The second female nodded. "Alright."

* * *

**Alice****'s POV  
**_Saturday – __6:31pm_

* * *

"Bella, you're amazing!" I cheered, as I ran over to her. She was hanging out alone at the dug-out. "I didn't know that you had it in you! You said that you were bad, but goodness, you're _awesome_!"

"Thanks, Alice!" Bella smiled.

I was making my way towards her, "I think that we have too—"

"Well, well, well." A new voice entered my hearing range, interrupting my conversation with Bella. I looked towards it. What I saw shocked me and probably my whole family. There were two old vampires, and twelve newborns. The two old vampires were a male and a female. The rest of them were a mix of both. Another male—newborn—was standing close to the redhead. I gasped, as I looked over at Bella. Confusion was filling her eyes. "The Cullen family on a little outing, are we?"

_Victoria_

"What are you doing here?" I spat, as I shrank towards Bella.

"Oh nothing, we're just hanging out, you know," Victoria joked bitterly and I looked at the male. Demetri. The Volturi had sent him. They had not trusted that we would change Bella, or something along those lines. I was beating myself up, for not seeing this. I didn't understand, why hadn't I seen this coming?

A scream interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over at Bella, who was being taken by none other then Irina, from the Denali Coven. Irina had done something to Bella, making her eyes roll backwards, and fall into her arms. I looked as in shock, as Edward tried to run after her, I was running myself, but we couldn't get to her. The newborns were in my way. I tried pushing by them, but there were two many of them, restraining me. They were blurring my vision of Bella and Irina.

"Bella!" Edward and I screamed in unison, but she was gone.

**End of Chapter 6 **

* * *

_Authors Note: I AM SO SORRY! I have fallen out the face of the Earth for like a couple of weeks. My beta was _still_ (cough cough) editing the chapter. JAZZ! Just kidding. So anyways, I hope this makes up for it somewhat. So you I revealed who the three were. I was kind of thinking: WELL SHOULD I? And then I was like, yeah because then I'll just leave a cliffhanger. Evil, I know. _

_Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! You make this story so much fun to write. Next time, we are going to see what is going to happen to Bella, why the Volturi want her, why Demetri really wants her, and stuff like that. __Irina__ is going to have Bella wake up before they're going to 'kill' her. Just telling you! Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! _

Quick note, I won't be around this weekend, I'll be coming back on Monday. I don't think I will be able to write while I am away, and I'm sorry about this! I'll update as soon as possible, but… school starts next week! I don't know how free I will be! Sorry!

_Please review! Feedback is wonderful!_


	7. Places You Have Come to Fear The Most

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful readers who have stuck by me, since the beginning of this story. Thank you so much to all of you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The ideas, I guess. But nothing else.

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**"_Laced with brilliant smiles, and shining eyes. Perfect make-up, but you're barely scarping by, but you're barely scarping by. This is one time, this is one time. That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone or anyone at all. The grave that you refuse to leave, the refuge that you built to flee. The places that you've come to fear the most." _– The Places That You've Come to Fear The Most by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Saturday – 6:31pm_

* * *

"Bella you're amazing!" Alice chirped, as she floated over towards her.

Bella laughed and then smiled. I watched them curiously with my eyes. I was glad that everything was looking up towards us. My family wasn't bother by Bella's talent, I wasn't either. Bella would always be Bella. "Thanks, Alice."

Alice was almost towards her when she spoke again. "I think that we have too—" Alice started, but a new voice cut her off.

"Well, well, well." I looked over to the new voice, and my mouth opened in shock. Victoria?! She was with somebody else; it was an older vampire… Demetri. The Volturi had sent him, obviously. Victoria was here for revenge… they had made an army out of newborns. Why hadn't anybody seen this coming? Why hadn't I heard their thoughts? My head snapped to Bella who was looking around confused. "The Cullen family on a little outing, are we?"

"What are you doing here?" Alice snapped.

Victoria laughed bitterly. "Oh nothing, we're just hanging out, you know."

We stood there frozen. We were clearly out-numbered and we knew what they were here for. They were here for Bella, something that I would not allow them to get. Bella meant absolutely everything to me; I would not let her slip through my fingers again. A scream interrupted my thoughts and I looked straight at Bella who was being mauled by none other then Irina of the Denali coven. Why hadn't Tanya called us? She must have known that Irina was planning this.

My thoughts were racing as I tried to get to Bella. The newborn vampires blocked mine and Alice's path as we tried to get to her. We tried to fight them off, but they were restraining us. I could tell that Carlisle and Esme were moving towards Victoria and Demetri while Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were moving towards Bella also. Irina did something to Bella's body that made her lurch forward and fall faint. _Irina's power._ How could this happen? It was worst then anything we had ever imagined.

"Bella!" Alice and I screamed in unison, but Bella was gone.

* * *

**Charlie's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:00pm_

* * *

Funerals.

I hated funerals, especially this one. Who would have thought that a year after my daughter Bella came to Forks, we would be having a funeral for her? I had invited the whole town, her whole grade. All the people that had known Bella, in her short time in Forks. I looked over to where Renée was. She was sobbing just as I was. Mike Newton was standing at the burial place, although we had nothing to bury. There had been no body, but she had been confirmed dead. Probably killed by those wolves that were sited somewhere close to the meadow that she was in. She had been so foolish and we were paying the price. Words were exchanged, flowers placed on the memorial, and then everybody descended. It didn't mean as much to them, at least I suspected that, as it did to us. Nobody knew Bella more then Renée and I. Phil didn't even know Bella, he just stood there rubbing circles on Renée's back and talking to her soothingly.

He had been no father to her.

_I_ was her father that would never change. I hated the fact that I had fought with Bella constantly about her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. It was strange that the whole Cullen family hadn't shown up. I had sent them an invitation, and I had _attempted_ to call them, but had failed many times. It was better this way; the Cullen's didn't even know Bella. I walked up the memorial where Renée and Phil were standing. I was sobbing openly and Renée surprised me as she pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe this happened." She breathed against my neck. "My poor, _Bella_."

I nodded and sobbed into her hair. She was my ex-wife, but I still loved her dearly. She had given me the most precious thing in the world. Isabella Marie Swan. Now she was completely gone from this world. "It wasn't her time," I muttered and Renée nodded in agreement.

"It was not her time," she repeated.

I sighed and tried to stop my sobbing, but it was hard. Bella had meant the world to me. She was the only thing that kept me alive after Renée left me. "I miss her too much for words." I sobbed.

"Come and move to Jackson with us." Renée offered. "I wouldn't want you to be alone up here. This way we can keep in touch and everything."

"I don't want to be a burden," I looked over to Phil through my tears.

She shook her head. "You will not be a burden. You should come and live right next to us, we can cope this way together. Bella would probably want you to do this. I don't want you to be moping around here alone. If you come live near us, we can mope together." She joked lightly, although her heart wasn't in it.

I nodded. "Alright."

'_I miss you, Isabella Marie Swan.' _I thought to myself as Renée grabbed my arm lightly and steered me towards the car. '_I love you forever.' _

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:00pm_

* * *

"Something's wrong," Sam mused.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean some things wrong? I don't think that I see anything wrong. Did something happen?" I asked as I looked around the house. Emily was standing in the kitchen; she was completely idle upon Sam's words. "What is it?" I tried to ask her. She spun around, a smile plastered on her face.

"Sam," she warned lightly.

"_They_ need our help Emily," Sam protested softly. "You know how much _she_ means to _him_." I looked at them if they were both crazy, and it wasn't just Sam that was crazy. Emily was clutching the counter with her right hand, as she faced Sam.

"Is there something that I don't know about?" I asked.

Jared, Paul, Embry, and Quil all entered the room on cue. "Sam!" Embry shouted and Sam's head shot towards Embry, nodded quickly.

"It's Bella, Jacob," Sam said at last. "She's been taken."

"Taken?" I questioned, completely confused. I had just seen Bella, but something hadn't felt right when she left. But that didn't mean anything, did it? She hadn't said anything about that, but then again she didn't know. "She's been taken by who?" I asked harshly. Anger was rising inside of me. Whoever took Bella was completely _dead_. I stood up, my hands shaking angrily.

Sam took one look at me and ordered firmly, "Jacob, calm down. Or I won't tell you anything."

I inhaled sharply and brought a hand to my temple, trying to regain my focus. If Bella was taken by anybody, I was going to remain calm and in control to defeat whoever took her. "Who. Took. Bella?!"

"Some _leeches_." Embry hissed his voice was on edge.

"Vampires?!" I screamed and I felt myself shaking once more. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I tried to calm down and soon I did. "Tell me where they are, I will _slaughter_ them."

"The Cullen family called us," Sam explained calmly. "They need our help to fight off the newborn vampires. Some of them have gone after Bella. You will need to stay calm. You will be fighting off the newborns while we let the Cullen's go after Bella, is that clear Jacob?" Sam asked me and I shook my head.

"_Hell no_!" I protested. "I should go after Bella!"

Sam shook his head. "You're always a fight Jacob. This is an order; you are going to fight off the newborns. The Cullen's are going to go after Bella. Is that clear?"

I looked towards Embry who nodded sharply. Jared and Paul looked at me expectedly, they wanted me to just agree with Sam so that they could go and beat up the other vampires. Finally, I looked over to Emily who was staring off into space. She wouldn't even meet my eyes. "Crystal," I growled, my voice giving me away.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:00pm_

* * *

"You should wait for her to wake up," a semi-familiar voice growled.

"I don't want to wait for her to wake up," a familiar voice muttered throatily. "I want to kill her now. She doesn't even deserve to be alive right now. You know that it's all Irina's fault that we're stuck waiting for her to wake up. The Cullen's could find us any moment now."

"Shut up," the third voice had to be Irina. "I did what Demetri told me too."

"She's waking," the male voice murmured. "Just like the plan. You two are too busy fighting to even realize that she is now awake. Isabella Marie Swan, talk if you wish to live another minute before we defeat you." I lifted a hand to my face and gently touched my eyes. It felt like I had been out for _years_.

I blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on the three people. It wasn't working, they were still blurry. "Who are you?" I asked softly.

"I think you already know that Isabella." The familiar voice reminded me and I brushed a hand over my eyes once more. This wasn't helping; my vision was completely gone for the moment. I didn't think that it was possible for vampires to even fall asleep. I wondered what was happening to me. All I could remember was a female vampire hitting the back of my neck in some kind of way before everything went black.

"I can't see," I whimpered.

"I just want to kill her," the unfamiliar voice murmured and I shivered at the wrath in her voice. "Her werewolves killed my _mate_. I don't get why we were waiting for her to wake up." I felt a hand lace around my neck and I bit down on my lip.

"Let's burn her," the familiar voice stated.

I shook my head rapidly. I wanted to see who these people were. Where was Edward? Where was the whole Cullen family? I could hear the people's thoughts right in front of me, but they weren't much of a help. "Don't," I choked out.

I felt the hand tighten. "Let's kill her." The familiar voice suggested.

"I told you to wait," the semi-familiar voice ordered. "I told you that we had to wait. It makes everything harder for her if she sees who we are. If she knows that the Cullens left her. Are you filtering the thoughts Victoria? I think that you should at a time like this."

_Victoria_. Dread was filling my body. "V—Victoria?" I stuttered.

"Ah, she remembers," Victoria mused happily as she clenched my throat tighter. It wasn't doing anything really, but it felt like a numbed pain that I wanted to go away. I bit down on my lip harder. Where was Edward? All the thoughts that I had been hearing, all suddenly went away. "They're filtered, just like you ordered Demetri."

"No," I muttered. _Demetri_… of the Volturi. Edward had told me about him a long time ago. The Volturi didn't like how Edward had told me a lot about the vampire world and then wouldn't change me. Something must have happened that made them want Demetri to come. They had sent somebody after me. They probably found out that I knew too much or something around that.

"Open your eyes." Demetri ordered harshly.

I opened my eyes; everything was crystal clear once again. Victoria was clenching my throat, her hair as wild as ever. Demetri hovered above me, his glare made me want to close my eyes once more. The last voice was the one I didn't recognize. I looked at the last figure and scrunched my eyes. "Who are you?" I questioned meekly.

"Your worst nightmare." The woman muttered vaguely. "Remember Laurent?"

I nodded. "He was the one who changed me," I cleared the air and she nodded, her eyes still glaring at me. I looked at Demetri and Victoria who were also glaring at me, their eyes all red. I swallowed thickly.

"He was _my_ mate," she said darkly. "I'm Irina, of the Denali coven."

The air was caught in my throat. Denali coven? She was _supposed_ to be on the good side. She wasn't supposed to go after me. I thought that Tanya's coven was supposedly on our side of this. "What the…?"

"You killed him," Irina explained. "I needed my revenge, this is what I do. _Laurent_ is gone because of your werewolf friends. You understand?" She asked dryly.

I nodded numbly. "I understand." I thought about myself without Edward, if he died… where was he now? I hoped that he was okay. "Kill me then, but leave the Cullen's alone." I thought that that was reasonable enough. I could sacrifice my own life as long as the rest of the Cullen's could live.

"You would do that?" Victoria questioned.

"Yes," I admitted and clenched my hands together as Victoria kept a hold on my neck. "Just leave them alone please," I muttered and Victoria laughed.

"You actually think that we would let the Cullen's get away? We are going to kill all of you. It was Demetri's mission to go and check up on the Cullen's, if they were behaving right, or something was wrong, we were allowed to destroy them. Easy." Victoria said and laughed wickedly again. "The newborns are already at their throats, Isabella."

"_No_," I moaned.

Irina smiled grimly and moved forward. "Oh yes, get ready to die."

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:05pm_

* * *

"We're here," Sam announced.

I looked over and hit the back of the newborns knee before asking Edward to take over. I had to talk to Sam and make sure that everything was under control. We had little time left to go and look for Bella and Edward was loosing his patience. "You have to fight them off," I breathed. "You have to give us time to find Bella. I'm not sure that she's still… alive."

Sam was dressed in only sweatpants as the rest of the pack was. "Okay, we will buy you enough time to find Bella."

Jacob was shaking in the background. I didn't say anything, since it didn't seem like the right time. They moved towards the woods, transforming back into wolves before jumping out and attacking the newborns. Jacob was quick as he moved from newborn to newborn. He was tearing them up and I knew that the wolves could take them. I gestured to Edward and Carlisle quickly and we dashed to the path where they had taken Bella. The rest of my family was going to stay and help the wolves. They would come as soon as the newborns were finished.

"I'm worried," I muttered softly.

"You think I'm not?" Edward asked harshly. "Bella means everything to me. If something happens to her, I will be the one to blame."

"I can't believe Irina did this," I stated darkly. "She will pay."

"Why didn't Tanya at least warn us?" Edward asked as we passed the different trees and inhaled Bella's scent. Thank God, she had been wearing some of my perfume that I had made her wear. "She knew probably, I don't see if we are on the same sides, why she didn't at least give us a little notice." Edward growled.

"I know, but there's nothing that she can do now." Carlisle said. "Don't be mad at Tanya now. She probably didn't have any notice. Irina must have just left, without a word."

"She could have told us that!" Edward shouted. "Then this wouldn't have happened!"

I shook my head, "I don't see how that would have helped Edward. Even if we knew that Irina was gone, it wouldn't have really meant anything to us. We don't even know the reason why she's doing this."

"It involves Laurent," Carlisle stated.

"Laurent?" Edward and I asked in disbelief. Carlisle nodded as we looked towards the clearing, Bella would be somewhere near there, and I could feel her scent filling up my nostrils. I knew that we had to get there soon.

"They were mates," Carlisle said and grimaced.

"_No_!" I shouted. "No way!"

Edward didn't say anything as we moved quickly towards the clearing. "Since Laurent was killed, Irina thinks that revenge is the only way to get what she wants." Carlisle looked towards the clearing. "I hope we're in time, something bad could have—"

A scream interrupted his sentence.

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

_Authors Note: I am so incredibly sorry about the long wait. High school has been very very draining and I couldn't keep up with the writing. I don't want to make excuses, but that's the real reason that I haven't been writing that much… or at all really. So I was thinking about putting a new story up, but now I'm re-thinking it because if I can't even get this story finished, how am I going to deal with the next story? So until I get everything together, I don't think that I am going to put my new story up. Unless I decide otherwise, that's what's going to happen._

_I didn't give this chapter to my BETA because she actually like ran away and also, I didn't want to wait for her to edit, so if there are mistakes, I am really sorry. I wanted to get this chapter to you as soon as possible, and she wasn't around, so I was like… I'll let it slip for just this chapter._

_Hopefully I will update soon, I understand if nobody reads this anymore, I was a horrible updater! Next chapter I will send to my BETA. Also, sorry about the lack of length for this chapter, I was having trouble of thinking of ideas and I didn't want to give everything away in this chapter… that's all for now!_

_Review please… if anybody reads this._


	8. Stab My Back

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody who forgives me for this very late update! I am really sorry. Also, to all my reviewers, you guys are great! Thanks so much for all the support!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The ideas, though, I do own.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"_I hope the love he gave you, was enough to save you. You nearly broke my heart. Just look at what you're tearing apart. Stab my back again. It's better when I bleed for you. Walk on me, there never was enough to do. I can't get past her, I'm falling faster. It's true; it hasn't done a lot for you. It's better when I bleed for you. There never was enough to do. It hasn't done a lot for you." _– **Stab My Back **by All-American Rejects

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:04pm_

* * *

"Please don't," I begged.

Victoria laughed and clenched her hand harder around my throat. She wasn't ready to let go. She was going to finish me off once and for all. I had really done it now, I had destroyed my blood-related family and the family that had accepted me finally and I was finally happy. "I will not let you go," Victoria whispered, but I knew that all of them had heard. "Not this time. Do I make myself clear Isabella? This is your last time _alive_."

And with those words, I screamed.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:05pm_

* * *

A scream drifted to my ears.

I tried to make myself focus on what was going on in front of me, but I knew that that scream was Bella. There was denying it, it was definitely Bella. Her scream made me tear apart the newborn vampire that was right in front of me. I looked around and saw that Sam was thinking about what to do. He was struggling between sending me to go and find the scream from making me stay and help them. I tore apart another newborn, but Sam was still trying to make up his mind. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned away from the battlefield and ran towards the scream. I was sure that I could still tell where it had come from and I wasn't going to let Bella slip out of my fingers. I had done that once, but I wasn't going to do it again.

"_Jacob!" _Sam was screaming in his mind.

I looked over my shoulder, but I wasn't coming back. I looked straight ahead of me, and ran faster. _"I'm going to save her," _I said in my mind. _"You can't stop me Sam, finish up here and meet up with us."_

"_Jacob! This is not your choice, get back here." _Sam said sternly. _"Now."_

"_That is one command that I cannot take from you Sam," _I told him clearly, I was not going to go back there while Bella might be pulled apart and burned alive. _"I am going to save her."_

"_Jake," _Embry was growling at the newborn, but his thoughts were still clear. _"Just listen to Sam, you could get in the leeches way, that one leech that is in love with _Bella_, he would kill you if you got in his way. Just listen to Sam." _I shook my and raced forward, I knew that Bella was somewhere near; I could still smell the horrible smell that I was accustomed too.

"_I love her and I am going to save her. I'm sorry," _I told them quickly. _"But this is what I want to do and my minds already made up."_

"_Jacob!" _Sam screamed.

But I was gone. I had to find Bella and I wasn't going to stop until I did.

* * *

**Renée's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:06_

* * *

"Wait, did you hear something?" I turned towards Charlie who was sitting at the kitchen table. We were still in Forks; we hadn't gone back to Jacksonville yet since Charlie said that he just needed to tie up some things before leaving. Phil wasn't so happy about Charlie moving back with us, but it was something that I had to decide for myself. Charlie and I had to go through this together, whether Phil liked it or not.

We were discussing our living arrangements when a scream could be heard. "I have no idea." Charlie declared.

Charlie looked towards the window. I looked with him and sighed, "I swear that I heard a scream," I muttered to myself and Charlie nodded slightly.

"I thought I heard something, but I must have been imagining things." Charlie stated and looked down to the paper that he was reading. I tapped a finger to my chin and stood up before looking towards the window.

I shrugged. "I could have sworn it sounded like Bella."

"Renée, you are seriously imagining things, you know that Bella is not…" He struggled for the right words. "With us anymore."

"I know," I said. "But that's what makes it so weird."

I stared out the window at the sunless day. It was not one that I liked, but it reminded me of Bella. She had always loved these kind of days and I could have sworn that it was her voice screaming. It frightened me to think that, but it was something that came as soon as I heard it. I walked towards the door and opened it wide, before stepping out onto the steps.

"Where are you going?" Charlie questioned.

I bit my lip. "One second, I'm just going to look out here for a second."

"It wasn't Bella, Renée."

"I _know_ that Charlie, I just think that I heard something and I want to see what it is before I let it go. It's bugging me." I muttered and walked down the front steps and on to the sidewalk. The day was dour as I made my way along the sidewalk towards the woods where the scream had sounded. Charlie had walked out of the house also, his police belt still on.

"We should go back inside," Charlie stated.

I shrugged. "It's bugging me; maybe we should go and check what it was."

"Are you serious?" Charlie questioned, his voice raising an octave. "If it was a scream, then maybe we shouldn't go."

I scoffed. "You're a policeman; you should be used to these kinds of things. If it was something bad, then you should be able to handle it. If it's like a criminal killing someone, we have to go out there and save them."

"You?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll come with you."

"Okay, but hopefully this won't take too long. I still have a lot of packing to do before Phil comes back with the moving van. Didn't you say that you would help me a little around the house?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"What do you want?"

"Cook dinner as soon as we get home?" He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:05pm_

* * *

"No!" I stressed as I pushed through the forest faster.

Alice's breath was caught her in throat, as well as her voice. She looked at me, terrified. I had never seen her like this. My mind was racing as we raced towards the entrance. The voice had definitely been Bella's and I couldn't wait to get to her. We came towards the clearing and we ran quickly to where the sight was. Bella was nowhere to be found, nor were Victoria, Laurent, or Irina. I panicked, cursing to the high heavens that this wasn't what was really happening. I brushed a hand over my eyes and heard Carlisle talking.

"They have to be around here," Carlisle muttered. "I don't understand where they could be."

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "We just heard her scream, they can't possibly be far from here," she clarified and I swore again. My head was spinning and panic was finally setting in. I might not be able to see Bella ever again.

"This isn't good," I bit out. "We have to find Bella instead of just standing around and doing nothing." Alice nodded in agreement and Carlisle stared at me. He understood, but it would take him a second, to figure out where they had gone. Thank god, Bella had been using some perfume that she had taken from her human life. Carlisle found the trail easily and we were off once more.

"Do you hear something?" Alice asked.

It was true; I had heard human footsteps before Alice mentioned it. I looked around, I had stopped in the middle of the forest and Carlisle and Alice were soon by my side. The hesitant steps of a human were coming closer to us. I looked around our surroundings and found that we were somewhere near the Swan house, although we weren't completely near it. Could it possibly mean that Charlie was coming to find… Bella? But he thought that Bella was dead? Did he hear something that would spark his interest?

"Charlie?" I uttered a soft word.

Alice turned sharply and looked towards the clearing where the human footsteps were coming from. "They might get killed if the newborns or Victoria, Demetri, and Irina are lurking around here. Bella would definitely not want that…"

"I can't just stop pursuing Bella." I said sharply.

"I'll go," Alice said. But Carlisle shook his head, quickly. "Carlisle… what?"

"I'll call Rosalie. Right now Alice, we'll need you to fight off the rest of the vampires. They're much weaker then the newborns, but they are more skillful. Edward and I won't be able to handle the disadvantage that would happen if you were to leave."

Alice nodded. "Call Rosalie." She said faintly.

Later, we were running, following the scent of Bella when we finally arrived at another clearing. Victoria, Demetri, and Irina were obviously waiting for us as we first saw them. They all had smirks across their faces and their arms crossed. I scanned the area for Bella, but she was nowhere to be found. My mind was racing with possible thoughts of what had happened to Bella.

"Where is she?!" I ordered.

Victoria shook her head. "I will never tell you. For all you know, she's dead. She _is_ dead."

"No." I growled.

"Oh yes," she said simply and laughed bitterly. "We decided to spare her," my mind stopped racing and I looked around for Bella. A new figure emerged from the woods and I smiled. It was Bella; everything about her was different though. The aura that was around her was turned dark, bitter. "This is Isabella. She has something to say to you."

Bella didn't stop walking until she was a couple of inches away from us. She looked up, her eyes were hard. There was no emotion to be found on her face. Alice and I could see it and Carlisle could see it also. "Go, or I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Bella…" I stuttered.

"I don't know you anymore. Your existence means nothing. I will result to killing you if it is necessary." Her voice was bitter; there was no friendly emotion in her voice. There was no sign that Bella was still in there, it was all cold and monotone. "Go."

Her voice was full of finality.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:15pm_

* * *

"Don't worry, there's nothing wrong around here," I explained quickly, after getting a phone call from Carlisle to take care of the humans wandering around here. The newborns had suddenly backed off from my family and the werewolves, but still I had little time to spare. "It was just me screaming."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Charlie Swan questioned.

I nodded curtly. "I'm Rosalie Cullen, one of Carlisle Cullen's daughters. Sorry we had to meet on such short notice. I really do have to get going. But it was just me screaming because of a game that I was playing with my friends. I swear it won't happen again Mr. Swan."

"I-I… well alright. We were just checking up and making sure that nothing was going wrong, it was nice meeting you Rosalie." Charlie said and Renée nodded in good-bye before walking away from me. I turned the other way once they were out of sight and ran towards the field where the rest of my family was.

I looked around, "everybody is alright?"

"Yeah," Esme muttered, breathlessly. "I think that everybody's fine. Sam just went off to go and check up on Jacob and take him back. He doesn't want Jacob to get involved in this. But I'm worried Rosalie."

I nodded. "I am too, what if Edward, Alice, and Carlisle are too late to save Bella?"

"Don't even say that," Emmett grumbled. "They're not too late and Bella is still alive. I know that she is, I can feel it."

I just hoped he was right.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:10pm_

* * *

His perfect features were broken. The front wore heavy on his features and I knew that he was close to breaking. I was completely frozen, I had to be, or else Edward wouldn't listen to me. He was pleading with me to give up the act, to fight with them, we could overtake the three old vampires, but I wouldn't listen. All my emotions were completely gone. They had promised me that they would stay away from my family and the werewolves forever, if I went with them for eternity. I had sold my soul to the three vampires behind me for my family. They were all that I cared about now. I knew that Edward was scanning my thoughts, but I would give him no information except that I was sorry and that I loved him and Alice and the rest of the Cullen family more then words could ever explain.

"Get out of my sight." I muttered. "Or I will have to kill you."

Alice nodded and bit her lip. She was forced to understand. She turned around towards the woods and disappeared. I knew that she was still looking on, but I didn't care. Carlisle soon followed after Alice and all that was left was Edward and I. We stood meters apart. "Don't Bella," he pleaded.

I shook my head. "Go." I uttered again. He shook his head and furrowed his brow. He was all that was in my mind and I knew that I had to do this, but he was making this hard. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I had to regain my composure. I was so thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind at the moment. "Don't try to find me, I'm already gone and I don't need you anymore. I have Victoria, Demetri, and Irina to protect me now." My voice was clear so that they could hear me.

"_Bella_…"

"Go," I urged.

"Not without you," he declared and I raised my hands, and pushed him so that he was back against the tree, feet apart from me.

"Go!" I shouted, I looked behind me and they were all staring at me, their eyebrows arched. They liked how I did this. I knew that I was hanging on a thread and if I did something bad, then they would probably tear apart my whole family. They were all I ever needed and they did everything right for me, I couldn't let that happen. "I hate you! Get the _hell_ out of here!"

He looked wounded. I had hurt him, this was my entire fault. "I…"

"Get the hell away from me! I never want to see you again!" I cried and Edward looked slightly shocked. He couldn't read my thoughts that must have been why he was confused. I was glad that he couldn't, otherwise he would have know that I was lying. The pained look that was across his face would haunt me, but this was for the best. It had to be.

"Bella…"

"_I hate you._" I drew out the words. I had to sound like I meant them. And that was when he turned away. "I hate you and your fucking family! I'm glad that I finally got a way out of your life! I never want to return to the way that I once lived after I learned how great life is going to be with Victoria, Demetri, and Irina!"

He turned around and walked towards the woods, I watched him until I couldn't see him anymore. He didn't look back.

"Very nice, Isabella." Demetri extolled.

I shrugged, "they won't be bothering us anymore. Remember Victoria, you don't have to shelter their thoughts anymore. It's not like I'm going to go back to them anytime soon. Also, remember that you promised to leave them alone…"

Irina smirked. "We did say that, didn't we?"

* * *

**Carlisle's POV  
**_Saturday – 7:16pm_

* * *

I touched Edward's shoulder lightly. "Edward, it was for the best."

He was broken, you could tell from the features on his face. He was completely broken inside. When Bella said that she hated him, she must have been thinking it also and that must have meant that she really did hate him. "I don't understand… but if it's what she wants…"

"There has to be a reason behind it," Alice murmured.

A soft sound of dog paws was drawing closer to us and I knew that Jacob was rounding the corner. He quickly changed back into a human before coming around the corner. "Where's Bella?"

"It's over Jacob," Alice said. "She doesn't want us anymore."

"What?!"

"She said that she didn't want to be with this family anymore, that she hated all of us and that she never wanted to see us again. If we didn't get out of her way, she would have been forced to kill us."

"That doesn't sound like Bella at all," Jacob stated. "What happened?"

"We have no idea…" I said.

"Let's leave this town," Edward declared as he walked towards the field where the rest of our family was and also the wolves probably. "I can't be here anymore and if Bella doesn't want me, then I will no longer pursue her. I can't be with somebody who doesn't want me."

"Edward…" Alice murmured.

He shook his head. "I have to go."

And with that, he shut himself off from us. From that day forward, Edward would never be the same.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay this time, I'm serious. I don't expect anybody to really be reading this anymore, but I thought that if by any chance, somebody might still be reading. I would give this wonderful new chapter. Although, it's probably my worst chapter ever, but I just felt like you guys needed something since it's been like two months since I've updated. I'm a horrible person, but school has been taking up most of my time and I haven't been able to figure out how to balance my writing and my schoolwork so that I can get everything done._

_I am really sorry about the update. I gave this chapter to my beta, but I couldn't figure out where she edited. So… I was like. Whatever, I'm going to just update this so that you guys can read it and I'll fix it later. Thanks though, Jazz!_

_A stupid thing happened to me. I forgot that Edward couldn't read Bella's thoughts. So if you see something in there like that, it's an accident, I didn't do it on purpose! Sorry! Thanks so much to everybody who has been supporting me, again I am really sorry about how late this chapter is._

_I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, whoever reads this. I thank you for reading!_

_Review please…_


	9. Broken Heart

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

**This chapter is dedicated to everybody that reviewed last chapter and all those readers out there that aren't reviewing! Thanks so much for all the hits, favorites, and alerts that you guys have been giving me! I am so grateful. I promise to get the new chapter up sooner!**

_A quick note: Sorry about the second update, I just wanted to say that this is the new and improved chapter 9 of _Hello Beautiful _because I finally gave it to my beta! Horrah! That's all._

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**"_I'll destroy this useless heart, I'll fuck it up, so it'll never beat again. Not just for me, but for anyone. But I get carried away, with every phrase and made up malady. The longer I hide behind these lies. The more I disintegrate. So much to say, with no words to convey. The loneliness building with each passing day. But I never get used to it; you just have to live with it." _– **Broken Heart **by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

_Two years later._

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Tuesday – 12:00pm_

* * *

"Morning, Isabella." Demetri greeted me.

I nodded towards him as a greeting and returned my laptop. I wasn't in the mood for talking today. I was actually, never really in the mood for talking. They talked to me, but I rarely replied. They had torn my family apart, the only constant thing in my life was completely gone and I had no idea what I thought of life anymore. Edward was my life; the Cullen family was my life. And now? Nothing was my life. Maybe the hope that one day, I could be reunited with the Cullen family and most importantly, Edward, was the only thing that kept me living. There were points where I wanted to tear myself apart and burn. Just die and nothing else.

Eating human food was the only thing that kept me sane. Eating dirt made me feel better about myself. It made me believe that I actually meant nothing at all and I _was_ really nothing. I stood up as Demetri watched me carefully and walked over to the cabinet where my food was kept. I had loved this stuff when I was human, but it no longer had the same taste as it did when I lived for it. I pulled out a box of pasta and grabbed a pot from the drawer beneath the counter. I filled it with water quickly and then finished by placing it on the stove before turning back to look at Demetri. I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Honestly Isabella," Demetri stated. "I don't see why you eat that."

I only shook my head in response. I didn't need to hear his thoughts to know what he was thinking. I no longer heard the thoughts of people, or see visions, I had blocked all of that out the day I was torn from them. I had also obtained Jasper and Victoria's powers, but didn't use them either. I only used Victoria's power to block out all the other powers. Demetri, Victoria, and Irina were not happy with this, seeing that my power would be a very helpful to their victory. Powers were no longer something that I wanted. I no longer had use for them. They were something that I did not want at all, so I blocked all of them out. There was no longer a long conversation of thoughts passing through my head every second of the day, thanks to Victoria's power. I blocked them out. Every single one of them.

"Speak to me," Demetri ordered.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. I hadn't spoken to him a couple of months and the last thing I had actually said to him was: "okay." That was it, just 'okay'. Nothing else. Like I would ever think of saying anything else anymore. I no longer spoke. I no longer felt. What had happened to me? I used to be full of love; I guess this kind of thing happens when you're completely broken. It had happened to me twice, and I swore to myself that it would not happen it again. I would not give them the satisfaction of seeing me broken. It was only what they wanted to see.

I turned away as my water boiled over.

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Tuesday – 1:00pm_

* * *

"'Morning, love." Jasper greeted me.

I turned towards him, my eyes snapping open. My day-dreaming was completely gone. For once, I had been slightly happy. Not that Jasper didn't make me happy, he made me amazingly happy. But my day-dream had been about Bella and Edward. Something that usually never crossed my mind, ever since Bella left. I looked out towards the window and saw that the sun was shining happily down on our house. Jasper was the only person I was easy-going around anymore. Ever since Bella had left, I sheltered myself from the rest of my family except for Jasper.

"Good morning!" I chirped happily and turned my gaze from the window to him. I kissed him soundly on the mouth and sat up. "It's lovely outside today."

"It is," Jasper replied.

I smiled and swung my legs off the side of the bed and then stood up, my feet hitting the floor without a sound. The rest of the house was silent. It was true that Rosalie and Emmett were both vacant from the house, but still, there was usually more noise than this. "Where is everybody?" I questioned quietly.

"Esme and Carlisle stepped out earlier this morning." Jasper filled me in quickly. "You were zoned out when they came into our room; obviously you didn't hear anything that they said."

I laughed. "Okay, tell me more."

"Edward said that he was going to go out for awhile also. I don't know exactly where he said he was going, but he said that he could no longer be kept here. He didn't want to be isolated and that he was probably going to pay the Denali coven a visit." Jasper informed me and I frowned slightly.

"I don't like the idea of him going out by himself," I said stubbornly.

"He's a grown vampire, Alice. You have to let him out by himself once in awhile. And he's right; we can't always keep him locked up here. We can't always be afraid that he's going to do something."

I sighed, "you're right." I muttered grudgingly. "But that doesn't make me feel differently."

Jasper stood, walking around the bed and pulling me tightly into his arms. I pressed myself in his embrace; he knew what I was thinking about. He _knew_ and he didn't have to ask any questions. "I know, love, I know." He muttered gently, rubbing my back gently. "We all miss her." My whole body burned as he mentioned _her_. My best friend, my sister, Edward's soul mate, one of our own. She was so many things. She was incredibly perfect, and everybody knew it, including Rosalie.

"_Bella_," I whispered softly, closing my eyes and biting my lip. "Why?"

She broke him. Edward was completely broken; he no longer was the same brother that I had gotten accustomed too. He was dark, cold, and bitter. He wasn't himself. He wasn't anybody really. He just resembled darkness. I grimaced at the thought of how dark Edward was now. It made sense that he would be just a shell of a person after his soul mate left, but I never dreamed that it would be like this.

"Alice," Jasper coaxed. "Don't."

"Sorry, I just get really worked up over this. I don't really mean too, it's just. I miss her so much and Edward is so different and our family is crumbling and I—"

Jasper pressed a kiss to my lips, cutting me off. "Everything will be okay Alice, don't worry."

"I hope you're right." I told him sincerely.

* * *

**Esme's POV  
**_Tuesday – 3:00pm_

* * *

"Oh dear," I muttered hastily.

Carlisle looked over at me diverting his eyes from the road and sighed. "What'd you do, Esme?" He teased lightly and lifted his hand to brush across my cheek. I softened at his touch and smiled warily.

"Nothing, but I could have sworn that I saw somebody on the road," I stated.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle's asked quietly.

I nodded and turned my head so I could look behind us and back towards the road that we had already traveled upon. "Turn around, Carlisle," I stated and he looked at me worriedly. I could have sworn that I saw something along the side of the road; I just needed to make sure that it was really there. Carlisle quickly turned the car around and then sped along the street until I told him to stop. I opened the door in one fluid motion before stepping out in the open road. I looked around until I spotted the creature that I had been looking for.

It was a newborn.

"Darling," I said referring to Carlisle. "It's a newborn vampire," I said and he looked at me curiously as he stepped out of the car. I walked over quickly; the newborn was huddled over itself and was rocking back and forth slowly.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle questioned softly.

The girl's head shot up and she curled herself into a tighter ball. "Go away! I don't want to talk to anybody! I just want to _die_ out here." Her brown hair was matted as it cascaded down her back. Her eyes were a rich red and her skin was as pale as our own. She sat there, curling further into herself.

"Please don't do that," I told her sincerely. She looked up at me and narrowed her eyes. I knew that questions that were probably passing through her brain. "We're just here to help you."

"How can you help me?!" She questioned fiercely. "I'm a _monster_!"

"We're the same as you," I said and her eyes widened. She looked towards us, taking in the all detail that she must have skipped over. She took in our pale skin, our golden eyes, and our perfect features. "You're… vampires?"

I looked warily at Carlisle who only nodded. "Come with us, we can teach you how to live."

The girl frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked at Carlisle and I curiously and stood, her legs untangling from the ball that she was curled in. "There are others of you?" She questioned as she walked over to me. She was my height.

"Yes, we have a coven," Carlisle replied.

"My name's Ashlyn." She said as we led her to the car. She got into the back seat. "I am really grateful for this; I could never repay you…?" She trailed off, waiting for us to reveal our names to her.

"Carlisle," he answered. "And this is my wife Esme."

"Nice to meet you," Ashlyn said.

I smiled at her, "it's nice to meet you as well."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV  
**_Tuesday – 3:30pm_

* * *

I looked at my phone that was ringing and gently picked it up. "Hello?" I muttered into it, my voice monotonous. Emmett and I had decided to go and travel the world after Bella had decided to leave the coven. The family just wasn't the same without her. _Edward_ was never the same without Bella. He had decided to stay close to home, but he was never the same after Bella ran off with the trio.

"Rosalie, it's Esme," she responded into the phone. "I think that you and Emmett should come home for awhile… we have a situation."

I shifted from the position I was lying in. Emmett grumbled since I had accidentally nailed my elbow into his ribcage. "Can't you take care of it, Esme? I mean you have Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle… why should we come back—?"

"Rosalie," Esme's voice was strained. "Please just come home."

"Okay, okay," I told her sincerely as I stood up and grabbed a sweatshirt that was hanging idly on the table. I looked at the pair of jeans and ragged t-shirt that I was wearing and sighed. I guess I would have polish up my look again. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Thank you," Esme replied.

"This isn't about Edward, is it?" I asked her and I heard her chuckle softly. "Or is this about Bella?"

"No, it has nothing to do with Edward or Bella, but I would appreciate it if you came back as soon as possible Rosalie." Esme said sternly and I glanced over at Emmett who was still lying on the hammock, his eyes closed. "We found a newborn."

"A newborn?"

"Yes, her name is Ashlyn; we would like it if everybody could come back and meet her. I want her to feel at home with us." Esme explained and she sighed heavily. "I think that we could all try to be a family now because we're trying to help out Ashlyn."

I looked over at Emmett and then glanced down on at the floor. "I don't think that that will ever happen, Esme. I mean, Edward isn't the same Edward that we knew."

"He's trying, Rosalie." Esme stated.

"He's not," I hissed and Emmett's eyes snapped open. He got out of the hammock and walked over to me, knitting his eyebrows together as he did. "He just gave up on our family, why make an effort when he doesn't care?"

Esme sighed again and I could picture her rubbing her temples. "Please Rosalie, just come home."

"We will," I told her. "But I'm not sure that we'll ever be a family again."

* * *

**Jasper's POV  
**_Tuesday – 4:00pm_

* * *

"She didn't sound too happy," I said as I looked at Esme who was rubbing her temples soothingly. Esme looked up at me and smiled weakly. "I could tell by the edge of her voice and your feelings. Don't be so stressed, Esme."

Esme looked down at the ground. "I have to be worried about my family. I can't just let us fall apart."

"Are you sure that you can prevent what has already happened?" Alice questioned curtly as she entered the room. I looked up at her in surprise. "Edward is not the same whenever he is around us, Emmett and Rosalie have both left, and Bella is gone… forever. I don't see how we _aren't_ broken already."

"Alice…" I warned her.

She glared at me, something that was rare for Alice to do. "I'm just telling the truth, Esme deserves to know how I feel." I looked around, hoping that Ashlyn would walk in, making things less tense in the room. We could talk about something else, anything else but this. "Where is she anyways?" Alice asked venom in her throat. She wasn't very happy with the newborn.

"With Carlisle." Esme replied.

Alice frowned and sat down next to me. "I don't like her, there is something strange about her, are you sure you should have taken her in?"

"We had too," Esme explained. "How could we just leave a newborn helpless?"

Alice shrugged. "_Je ne sais pas_." She answered. She had picked up on fluent French when we had traveled there. Esme looked at her and shook her head, giving up any hope that she had to change Alice's mind.

"Maybe we should talk to her?" I suggested.

"Why?" Alice prodded. "Are we _trying _to replace Bella? Because that's the way it feels." Esme started to say something, but Alice cut her off. "I don't want a new best friend and I don't want another family member."

"You're being immature, Alice." Esme stated plainly.

Alice tensed for a second and then relaxed against the couch. "I apologize… for my behavior lately, I have just been so worked up by worrying for Bella and worrying for Edward as well. I didn't think that we needed another… situation right now."

At that second, Carlisle and the newborn, Ashlyn walked into the room. She looked around tentatively and then sat down on one of the couches that were farthest away from the rest of the family. "Welcome, Ashlyn."

Ashlyn looked up from her hands. "I am grateful for you all letting me stay here. I would have destroyed myself if you hadn't taken me in."

"We're happy to have you here," Alice frowned as Esme said this, but I nudged her gently and she nodded slightly. "We're just waiting on three of our family members to get back from wherever they are coming from. Rosalie and Emmett are married and Edward… well, Edward is just Edward."

Alice grimaced. "He's _taken_." She snapped.

"Alice," Esme warned and Alice shook her head, looking back at her hands that were in her lap. I wrapped an arm around her and hugged her closely to my body. The door opened quickly and Esme smiled. "Here's Edward."

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Tuesday – 5:00pm_

* * *

New Hampshire.

I hated it with all my heart – if I had one – and soul – another thing I didn't know if I had or not – but Demetri had gotten me into Dartmouth which was an amazing school that _Edward_ wanted to go to with me. I sighed as I walked around the grounds of the school, I lived in a house near the school, but I did not want to live with the rest of the humans. I distanced myself from them as much as I could. Now, I had taken off because of Demetri, Victoria, and Irina had brought home humans and I couldn't stand the fact that there would be screaming soon. It was something that I still hadn't gotten used too.

I left the house as soon as the humans got there.

I shivered as I thought about this. How could these vampires be so cruel to humans? I had once been human, but I could no longer accept the fact that some vampires ate humans. The subject was touchy with me, Victoria, Irina, and Demetri all knew this. They avoided the subject as much as possible, knowing that I could turn on them if I really wanted too. I wasn't really paying attention as I walked the empty grounds of Dartmouth, but suddenly, I heard my name being called out.

"Isabella!" It was a female voice calling me and I turned sharply, looking for the source of the voice. It was a girl from one of my classes… Amber? Carlen? Something like that. I had no idea; I didn't pay attention to them. "I had no idea you would be here tonight!"

Reese. That's her name. Ah… interesting. "Oh." I muttered.

I spoke to people at my school casually, but I never talked to Demetri, Victoria, or Irina. It was just something that I was against after what had happened. "Do you mind if I ask a favor of you?" Reese asked nicely.

"What?" I questioned.

"Well I'm really having some trouble with the problems for our math class; do you think that you can tutor me?" Reese asked and I looked at her curiously. Reese was a nice girl, but she was a ditz. She was one of those girls that screwed around with every guy on campus.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her. "I guess."

"Really?! I mean you really seem to get it when we're like in class and everything. I think that you could like totally teach me a lot and I would get it like a lot better and all that junk." Reese said and I arched an eyebrow in her direction. She had used too many _likes_ in that sentence.

"Sure, I'll help you." I replied. She smiled at me gratefully and ushered me to her dorm. Her best friend was her roommate and she wouldn't mind me coming over since it was to tutor. She thanked me many times for helping her. I just nodded and said that I had nothing better to do, that's why I had decided to help her. Math was something always came easy to me since I had been turned. Reese pushed open her door to her dorm and showed me to a desk.

"What do you need help on?" I asked.

She sat down next to me and sighed. "I was thinking about the problems on page 139, I mean they just look so hard and everything!" Reese shrieked as she tapped her pencil against her notebook.

"Okay, so you just plug x back into the equation after you…"

She looked puzzled. This would be a long night, but I mean. I had nothing better to do.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Tuesday – 4:15pm_

* * *

I shut off my car engine and rested my head against the steering wheel.

I inhaled sharply and stepped out of the car. I hadn't been the same since the day that _she _left, I no longer referred to her by her name because it would just bring back memories that I didn't want to remember. I had gotten a call from Esme earlier telling me that she wanted me back home at a certain time to be introduced to a newborn that they had taken in. I could care less about the newborn, but Esme strained that she wanted to be a family again.

We were already a family.

A broken family, but a family none the less. I walked flawlessly to the door and pushed it open. As soon as I entered the room, I heard Esme announce that I had arrived like I had been gone for a long period of time; it had only been a couple hours, and Jasper seemed to know where I was for the whole time I was gone. I stepped into the room and looked straight in front of me at the newborn. She had long brown hair and red eyes. Her features were sharp, not nearly as pretty as _her_.

"Edward, this is Ashlyn," Esme introduced. "Ashlyn, this is Edward."

Ashlyn smiled slightly. "Pleasure to meet you," she commented, pushing a lock of brown hair out of her face.

"Likewise," I muttered simply and seated myself next to Alice, who was clutching her hands in her lap. She didn't look happy at all, but that was Alice now. The only way Alice became calm anymore was whenever she was near Jasper. But even now being around Jasper didn't help her. Her thoughts were racing, mostly referring to _her_. She was comparing Ashlyn and _her_.

Esme sighed, breaking the tension. "We're just waiting for Rosalie and Emmett."

"Should we do something to fill the time?" Jasper questioned. He was the voice of reason. He had tried to fix the family after destruction had hit, but it just wasn't going to work this time. I could feel it.

"Uh," Esme thought for a second. "I guess that we should. We will meet back here with Rosalie and Emmett when they get back."

"Alright." Alice replied and stood up. "Edward, come with me."

I looked at her, puzzled for a second. She had changed so much since _she_ had left. She used to be bubbly and alive, but she was no longer that way. Only around Jasper, like stated before. I stood up wordlessly and followed her out of the room. She led me to her room and she closed the door behind us. I looked at her, her face relaxed and she fell against the couch that _she_ had sat on many times before.

"What is it?" I asked. "I want to go somewhere before Emmett and Rosalie get back."

"I don't trust that girl," Alice thought out loud. "Something just doesn't seem right with her. She just doesn't seem like the innocent person that she pretends to be. Do you feel it, Edward? I was pretty sure that you could."

"I don't really care." I told her sincerely.

She shrugged and crossed her legs Indian-style on the couch. She leaned against the back and sighed. "I just get this feeling that something isn't right. That maybe… maybe we should be looking for Bella."

Her name was echoing in my head. "Don't."

"Edward!" Alice practically yelled. "It's been two years; don't you think that she wants us looking for her? I mean she couldn't possibly mean all those things that she said to us. She was probably just kidding… I mean… Bella could never possess those feelings for us… could she?"

"_Don't_." I repeated.

"Edward…" Alice trailed off as she interlaced her fingers together. "Please, I don't want to give up on her."

"She gave up on us a long time ago, Alice." I told her, my voice thick with finality. "She decided what she wanted with the rest of her life. I am not going to defy her wishes and follow her. She meant what she said. It's time for us to just give up."

"You don't mean what you say." Alice stated after a couple moments of silence.

I turned towards her and stared out the window that was behind her. _She_ had meant everything to me, but if those were her wishes, then I would follow them. "I do. If I have to go through this life without her on her wishes, then so be it."

"I've missed you." Alice replied shortly.

I didn't reply, I just walked out of the room. This was the new Edward, I was never the same, and I was never going to be the same. As much as Alice wanted me to be who I was before, I was never going to be like that, ever again.

* * *

**Jacob's POV  
**_Tuesday – 5:00pm_

* * *

"Emily," I breathed as she handed me a glass of water. "Thank you."

She smiled at me and grabbed me into a hug. Emily was like my mother, she knew how I was feeling all the time. She never tried to talk to me about what had happened with Bella, but she was there for me. "No problem, Jake." She replied and sat down at the kitchen table of the cabin.

"What's that?" I questioned as I looked at something that she was reading.

Emily looked at it for a second. "Oh, it's just something that Sam wanted me to read. Anyways, I heard about the vampires being back in town. Well most of them. You know that one that Bella liked? Edward, he's decided to grace Forks with his presence again, as well as the two older ones. What were their names?"

"Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked solemnly.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, and I heard that they have a newborn this time. Well at least, that's what Sam told me when I asked about them. It's been awhile since we're heard from the Cullen family."

"I know," I said sadly, my thoughts referring back to Bella. It had been awhile since I had thought of her. She had been my best friend, but I knew that sometime it would be time for me to move on. This was pretty much the right time to move on. Bella wasn't coming back; there was no use in wishing anymore. "That's interesting." I inputted.

"Sorry," Emily apologized. "I thought you would be interested in it."

I nodded quickly. "No thanks! I wanted to know about them. Last time I spoke to the Cullens we were on good terms. I'm thinking that's still in effect even though… Bella's gone."

"Jake…" Emily trailed off.

"It's alright, I mean everybody has to move on sometime," I said, my voice betraying me. Emily patted my arm supportively and picked up my empty glass. She walked to the sink and filled it up before walking back and placing it in front of me. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said and smiled.

* * *

**Demetri's POV  
**_Tuesday – 5:00pm_

* * *

Riley shifted in Victoria's presence and I sighed, tapping my fingers against the table lazily. We had disposed of the bodies and were waiting for Isabella to get back home. We wanted to propose as idea to her. I knew how badly she was missing her family and maybe… just maybe she could see them. Although there was a twist that Victoria, Irina, and I had thought of ourselves. We knew that if she got to see her family and how happy they were then she would give her full attention to us and helping us in our plan. She would be a very powerful ally.

"When is she getting back?" Irina questioned.

I shrugged and looked towards Victoria who was lowly talking to Riley. The door opened and Isabella waltzed into the room, she was as beautiful as all the people in this small town claimed. Everybody knew that she was more beautiful then most of the other vampires, her beauty matched up to the Cullen females. She had tied her brown hair at the base of her neck and she looked at us curiously.

"Isabella," Irina smirked and walked forward. "Welcome home."

Isabella didn't say anything. She never said anything. She unwrapped a scarf from her neck even though we never got cold. Our species was immune to the cold. She was just wearing it to feel like a human once more. Sometimes I thought that she wished she was dead. "We have a surprise for you."

She arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Speak to us," Victoria hissed through her clenched teeth. Riley was standing behind her, staring at Isabella who wasn't speaking a word. "Isabella, I won't ask again."

"Leave her alone, Victoria," I ordered.

Victoria looked at me surprised and Irina looked at me as if I was crazy. I was not up for the games that Victoria and Irina played with Isabella. Isabella was immune to their games, but still. It was going to be useless now. "Demetri…"

"We're going to let you check up on your precious family, Isabella." I stated.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were betraying her. I could tell by her eyes that she was questioning my reasoning and why this was all happening after we had ripped her from her family, but all would be explained to her sooner or later. She dropped her hands to her side, disbelieving that I would actually let her go and see the Cullens after all this time.

"It's true," Irina spoke.

I smiled darkly. "In a year, you will visit the Cullens."

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

_Authors Note: Sorry if you're annoyed by the many alerts that you're getting. I promise I won't do it again!_

_This time, I really don't think anybody's still reading. But I hope that this long chapter makes up for the shorter chapters that I've been putting up. Sorry about the new character, don't worry, she'll be disappearing soon. Bella has become mute basically to Demetri, Victoria, and Irina, because she really doesn't want to live anymore, it's a new plot twist. Something will become of it. I don't think that this story will be that much longer. Maybe like 13 chapters? So like, four more chapters, I think. It might be longer, if I think of any new ideas._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews!_

_I hope you're not too mad at me for the new plot and the new character. Ashlyn is going bye-bye in like a couple of chapters, just a heads up so you don't have to hate me that much. I know how much I was angry when I read Eclipse and I thought that they were going to add the new character Bree to the family and so yeah… I hope that you're not feeling those feelings towards me! xD_

_By the way, I do take suggestions so if you have any, I will be glad to hear them! Just submit them to me, please._

_Anyways, review please! Feedback is amazing._


	10. It's You

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

**This chapter is dedicated to all those wonderful people who have made this story such a success! I couldn't have made it this far without you. Also for everybody has put this on their alerts or favorites and who always review! Thanks so much! I owe you guys a lot. So I'll post as soon as I can in the new year and try to get this story finished up with. That is my gift to all of you wonderful people!**

**_QUICK NOTE: BE CAREFUL TO LOOK AT THE TIMES. RILEY'S POV COMES BEFORE BELLA'S FIRST POV. It's confusing, but please just pay attention to them or else... it could get very very confusing and I don't think that anybody really wants that. xD_**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… except Ashlyn, but I don't really want to own her.

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**"_Another night goes by without sleeping. 'Cause I know I won't wake up next to you. Another life goes by without dreaming. And I can't help but think mine will too. I'm standing before you, with this label on my head. I'm pleading before you, for you to understand. Baby it's you, and when I look up in the sky. I see you. And then I turn and close my eyes and it's you. And when I'm sitting all alone in my room, everything reminds me of you." _– **It's You** by Ryan Cabrera

* * *

_Months later._

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Friday – 4:30am_

* * *

One word: Darkness.

I hated this time of morning, it was so… well, dark. I hated the dark, hated the thought of being alone. Ever since Demetri announced that I was going to be allowed to see the Cullens again, I had been doing everything in my power to stay on Victoria, Irina, and Demetri's good side. I talked to them sometimes, but not frequently. I opened my mouth to mortals and sometimes to Riley when he prodded me about my human life and what it was like to live with 'vegetarians'. I sighed every time he asked me that.

"Isabella!" Riley chirped as he ran to catch up with me as I walked along a street in New Hampshire.

I sighed and stopped. "What?"

"Demetri was looking for you, I told him that I would come looking for you, where are you going?" Riley questioned and I shrugged. "Isabella, talk to me please, Demetri, Irina, and Victoria just want to know where you're off too."

"Nowhere," I answered simply. "Just wandering."

"Oh," Riley replied and fell into step with me as we wandered along the deserted street. I knew what he was thinking, although I no longer heard any of his thoughts. I was immune to it. "Demetri thought that you were running away.

_I knew it_. They never trusted me. "I'm not," I said simply as we walked farther and farther away from the apartment. "I'm not _that_ stupid."

"I know that," Riley said defensively, "but I guess that Irina, Victoria, and Demetri just don't know that." I nodded and we walked in a comfortable silence along the darkened street. I finally stopped and turned the corner sharply, Riley turning along with me. "They want me to come with you," Riley commented.

I nodded. "Oh."

"Don't be _too_ happy." Riley said dryly. "They just don't want you running away as I stated before. I'm just trying to help you Isabella." He talked too much. I sighed and brushed my hair back.

"I'm not going to _run_ away, Riley," I muttered.

"You could try, but you probably wouldn't get that far," Riley muttered confidently. "But then I would have to go and find you, that's no _fun_."

"What?"

"Well Demetri said that you ever decided to high-tail it to Forks without permission, and then I would have to go after you. He said something about taking you to Italy and how I couldn't lose sight of you and junk like that," Riley said carelessly. "I didn't really understand what he was talking about… but, I got the gist of it."

"Aha," I mumbled thoughtfully.

He shrugged. "I don't think that it means much, he just wants to bring you to see Aro or something among those standards. I wouldn't think about it."

"What's this about Italy?" I prodded.

Riley shrugged again, crossing his arms across his chest. "I don't really know, he just mentioned you seeing Aro and how important it was that you weren't to run away. But that was before he decided that you could see the Cullens again. I wouldn't worry about it, Isabella."

"It sounds suspicious."

"Really? Because it just sounds normal to me." Riley said icily. "They just want you to meet up with Aro, let it go, Isabella."

"Huh."

"Ugh, I should have never told you."

"No, thanks for telling me," I told him sincerely. "I'm glad that you did come and tell me."

"Well I wouldn't be here if you hadn't decided to suddenly get out of the house," Riley said grudgingly. "Just when I thought I was getting on Victoria's good side, you decide to up and leave, and then they ordered me to come and find you."

I smiled slightly. "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

"It's okay,"—he sighed—"I'll get over it and I know that Victoria will be happy with me tomorrow… hopefully, at least."

"What is up with you and Victoria?" I asked.

Riley shrugged, and looked down the dark street that we were walking down. "Well, she orders me around, I listen to her, and she has no respect for me. But yet, I feel attached to her in someway. You know that feeling, Isabella?" He stared at me, wanting to bit back the words that he had just spoken.

"I did," I replied sharply.

Riley shook his head sadly. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," he looked at me as if he didn't believe me. "Riley, I'm serious, it's fine." He nodded as we walked silently down the never ending street.

* * *

**Alice's POV  
**_Friday – 5:00am_

* * *

I sighed—loudly.

"What?" Jasper questioned, listening to me closely, my head rested comfortably on his chest, I glanced up and bit my bottom lip. "Alice, what is it?" He asked and I shook my head, not saying a single word. "Please?" He pleaded.

"I don't know," I said finally. "I was just thinking about… Bella, Edward, and that _newborn_, Ashlyn. I just keep getting this gut feeling that there is something wrong with her, something that we haven't discovered yet, you know what I mean Jasper?" He nodded, mutely. "I can't describe it."

"You don't have too," Jasper muttered.

"Someone's at the door," I said, standing up quickly and walking towards the front door. I opened it, without having the person actually ring the bell. "Jacob Black," I greeted happily, the wolves had grown on us. After Bella's exit, we had decided to regain peace with the wolves. "What do we have the pleasure of your visit?"

"You have a new member of the family?" Jacob questioned, as he stepped into our house, I backed away at the smell of him. "I saw her and Edward strolling through the meadow together."

"Yes," I answered. "We have a new member."

"Oh," Jacob muttered and looked down at the ground. "What's her name?" I knew what he was thinking, although I didn't want to admit it.

"Her name's Ashlyn," I muttered bitterly.

"You said my name?" _Speak of the devil._ I mumbled in my head and spun around towards Ashlyn who was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Sorry, who is this?" She asked, curiously stalking forward.

I stood between her and Jacob. "_This_ is Jacob Black, a werewolf."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jacob said through gritted teeth. She smiled slightly and turned around to glance at Esme and Rosalie who were emerging from the kitchen. "I should go?" Jacob asked softly and I nodded.

"Good-bye Jacob."

"'Bye Alice." Jacob nodded towards me and shot through the door. I closed it behind him and looked towards Ashlyn who was staring at me curiously. I glared at her, as a feeling erupted in my body. It was a weird feeling—like something was out of place.

Was my family replacing Bella with Ashlyn? It seemed so much like it. A calm cooling feeling smoothed over my emotions, but I fought them off, glaring at Jasper as Ashlyn came over to me. "You're friends with a _werewolf_?!" She asked, her voice tainted a hint that something was wrong here. Nobody else paid attention to these things, like I did. Nobody else seemed to care.

"_Yes_." I said sharply.

"But—why?" Ashlyn questioned as Edward and Esme appeared in the kitchen doorway. "I mean, aren't vampires and werewolves sworn enemies?"

"He was a friend of somebody dear to us," I said icily and moved past Jasper towards Ashlyn. She would never understand what we had gone through and nobody had taken the time to explain it to her. Nobody had tried to even explain Bella to Ashlyn. Why? I had no idea, but maybe it was time…

"Alice," Edward cut in. "Now isn't the time."

"A friend of somebody dear to you?" Ashlyn reiterate and pursed her lips in thought. "Well, who could that possibly be?" I gritted my teeth and shot a look of despair towards Edward who shook his head.

"You will be informed later," I spat out bitterly.

Ashlyn shook her head. "I have never heard of a coven of vampires that are friends with werewolves. It is quite strange actually," Ashlyn said softly as she turned her back on me. "Oh and also very interesting." She turned away and walked up the stairs without another word. Rosalie passed by her and glanced at me, confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I turned away from her, anger spreading through my very veins. "Nothing," I said through clenched teeth. Another wave of calmness passed over me, cooling me down. "Edward, we need to talk _now_."

Edward followed me outside. "What is it, Alice?" He questioned.

"You know what this is about, Edward." I said and looked up towards the upstairs window, where I knew Ashlyn was probably in. "I don't trust her, Edward! I don't see how you _aren't_ seeing this."

"You're just paranoid, Alice." Edward said softly.

"I'm _not_!"

"Alice, it's time we got over it. If we have to live without her for eternity, then _so be it_. We can't always just dwell on the things that we can't control," Edward said softly, his words tearing me apart. "I'm sorry, Alice, this is what Bella wanted. She wanted me to move on; she wanted all of us to move. I know it's hard, Alice, and I will never be completely the same after Bella and everything, but I _know_ that I have too. For Bella."

I gaped at him for a couple of seconds. "Edward…" He had been acting like the old Edward, my brother and the one person I could tell everything too besides Jasper. "I…"

"I need to be alone," Edward snapped and walked to his car.

I sighed. New Edward was back.

"Alice," I spun around and Ashlyn was behind me. She looked down at the ground and then glanced back up at me. "I'm sorry about everything that I've done. I never meant to be so _arrogant_, you know what I mean? I'm just trying to get used to the life and sometimes I can come off as cocky. I don't mean too, it just _happens_. And for that, I'm sorry."

I looked at her, her words were true. "It's alright," I said in defeat. "I'm sorry as well, I've been giving you a hard time and you really don't deserve it."—_I just think that you're trying to replace the best friend I ever had_.

"It's quite alright," Ashlyn said and smiled. "I hope that someday we can be friends."

"Of course!" I said, trying to act like my normal self. Edward had been right. I shouldn't dwell on the things that I could no longer control. "Rosalie, you, and I can all go shopping together. Bella never…" I trailed off and shut my mouth.

"Bella?" Ashlyn questioned softly.

"_Nobody_." I said and shook my head. "Nobody of importance at least." I was lying, but Edward had told me that now wasn't the right time to tell Ashlyn of our loss.

* * *

**Emmett's POV  
**_Friday – 5:00am_

* * *

I heard Alice's words.

Although I tried to block them out, it was harder the angrier, Alice got. I saw why Alice got mad about Ashlyn, I knew her reasoning, but I also saw Carlisle's and Esme's reasoning for taking in Ashlyn. She was a threat to the human world and no _coven_ could just let a threat be loose. Alice thought that we were trying to replace Bella, I understood that. She was never the same after Bella left, neither was Edward. I turned to Rosalie who was sitting at our desk, painting her nails once more.

"I hate it," Rosalie stated before I could speak. "I hate having Edward so distant and Alice so changed. I _miss_ having Bella around. I hate all of this!" Rosalie spat as she blew on her perfect nails.

"Rose…"

"Why, Emmett?" She asked, turning towards me, her black eyes gleaming. "Why did she have to leave? Did we do something to make her run off?"

"_No_, Rose… she obviously had her reasons for leaving us," I said soothingly and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Maybe there was something that she wasn't telling us, something that she _couldn't _tell us. But it was Bella's decision and clearly she no longer wanted to be part of this family."

"But she was so attached to everybody," she said softly.

I looked at her strangely. "What do you mean, Rose?" I asked and she shook her head, closing her eyes and leaning against me.

"I mean, of course I envied, but then I got used to her and she became my friend and then all of a sudden, she was ripped from the family. I don't understand," she winced slightly as she heard Alice's words. "I just wish I knew _why_."

"Rosalie…"

"We should go on another vacation," she said suddenly. "To get our minds off of things, of course. I don't think that it could hurt that much."

"Do you really think that now is a good time to leave, Rose? I mean, I don't think that Carlisle and Esme will appreciate us leaving all of a sudden when they need our help with Ashlyn." I said reasonably and she shook her head, turning around and standing up. She kissed me softly on the lips and sighed.

"I just need to get away," Rosalie stated.

I nodded. "I know what you mean, Rose, and we will when the time is right. We have to get everything settled before we just up and leave again."

"Always so reasonable," she muttered almost to herself. "Always smoothing things over. You and Jasper are one in the same, Emmett." She smiled and brushed a cool hand over my lips. "I love you," she whispered, kissing me again.

"I love you too, Rosalie." She buried her head in my neck as I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "You shouldn't worry so much; everything is going to be just fine. You wait and see, Rose." She nodded, her lips kissing my neck gently before completely melting into the embrace.

"I should go see what's going on, shouldn't I?" Rosalie questioned.

I nodded and she released herself from me. "I'll go with you, Rosalie." She nodded and stepped in front of me, walking to the door and walking towards the stairs first. As she descended down the stairs, Ashlyn brushed breezily by her and walked into her room, passing me as well.

"What's going on?" Rosalie questioned, bounding down the stairs.

"Nothing," Alice said through her clenched teeth and turned her back on the family. "Edward, we need to talk _now_." Edward nodded and followed her outside. Esme sighed and leaned against the doorway.

"What are we going to do with this family?" Esme asked softly.

Rosalie frowned. "I told you, Esme, we are _never_ going to be a family again. Do you see the way _she's_ acting?" Her words were harsh, but we all knew that they were the truth.

"That's enough," Carlisle stated as he stepped down the stairs. "We all have to work together to put the pieces back where they belong." He stated simply and looked at Jasper, then at me, then at Rosalie, then at Esme, and then finally at the door. His gaze lingered on the door where Edward and Alice had exited. "Do I make myself clear? I will not my family breaking apart."

His words rang on deaf ears.

* * *

**Riley's POV  
**_Friday – 4:15am_

* * *

"I don't care _what_ you have to do to get them to be happy, but just do it!" Demetri's voice was ringing all around the house as I walked pass his study. I looked around, before leaning in. "Listen too me, all you have to do is make them happy and then _leave_. How hard is that?"

He paused, waiting for an answer before snarling.

"Riley?"

I spun around, I had been caught. Victoria was leaning against the wall, shaking her head in dismay. "What are you doing snooping around the house? I didn't know that you were _that_ kind of guy." She smirked, her red eyes shining from just eating.

"I'm not." I muttered.

"Doesn't look like it to me," she said and smiled widely. "Oh well, it was time that you knew anyways."

"Knew what?"

"What we've been sheltering Isabella from. You really didn't think that we would just let her go see the Cullens for no reason, did you?" I shook my head, looking at her curiously. "Don't tell Riley,"—I nodded fiercely—"but we've been planning on a way to break off her connection to the Cullens once and for all. You've seen the way that she mopes around the house and the way she doesn't talk at all. We had to do something to cheer her up and when she's happy, she'll find her precious family and they'll break her. Then she will be ours for the taking and we can finally get her to Italy and all this shit will be over."

"What?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see. It's a brilliant plan actually, I mean, I wouldn't have thought of it, but Demetri is the brain of everything, so he planned it. I just can't wait for the day."

"Victoria…"

"I have to go," Victoria snapped and turned away. "Don't you even think about breathing a word of this to Isabella, Riley or you will be _very_ sorry."

"I won't!" I promised.

* * *

**Edward's POV  
**_Tuesday – 1:00pm_

* * *

I leaned against my silver Volvo and waited for Alice and Jasper to finally come out of the store. Alice came first, bounding towards me and embracing me tightly. She had changed in the few days that had passed since her semi-fight with Ashlyn, probably due to the fact that Ashlyn had finally apologize. She placed the bags in the back and slid into the passenger seat of the car.

"Good to see you, Edward," Alice chirped and looked at Jasper who was sitting in the back. She smiled slightly. "You haven't been around for awhile."

"I needed a break," I said simply.

Alice nodded her head, her longer black hair swishing at the sudden movement. "I know, I just missed having you around the house. It's been tense around there lately, but it's getting better." We hadn't spoken of the exchange between us outside the house since it happened and I was grateful for that.

"Where'd you go?" Jasper asked carelessly.

"I drove as far as I could to clear my thoughts," I said simply and Jasper nodded content with the answer. "It was a good thing for me to do; it helped me clear up things that had been unfamiliar towards me."

"Oh," Alice emitted.

I felt Jasper's stare on me. "That's interesting. We should all go on a family vacation together, sometime."

"That would be fun!" Alice said cheerfully and grabbed my forearm tightly in her small hands. "Wouldn't that be fun, Edward? I think that would be! I'm going to ask Carlisle about it… I know that he can probably take some time off. I would love to just be, normal again, you know?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Oh." Alice said softly and glanced at me. "Edward, I didn't mean it like that." She declared and looked down at her hands that were knitted in her lap.

"Of course you didn't." I said shortly.

"I…" Alice trailed off, glancing back at Jasper. "Where do you think that we should go? I think that Turks and Caicos is a cool little place to adventure, but then we could never go outside… maybe even… I don't know, Brazil? That would be _awesome_! I wonder if it's cloudy there because otherwise we would just have to stay inside. Hmmm. Maybe we should to Iceland! That would be fun. We can bring the Denali coven as well!"

I chuckled under my breath. Alice had transformed over the short time period of my leave. I smiled fondly at the memories of perky Alice and I was just glad to have her back as my favorite sister. "That would be nice; I think that a vacation will do a lot to clear everybody's thoughts."

"We haven't gone on a family vacation in _so_ long." Alice stated.

Jasper nodded in agreement. "It's time to go on another one." He smiled at me as I glanced in the rearview mirror. "Things are looking up," he said softly—almost as if he didn't want anybody to hear him.

* * *

**Bella's POV  
**_Tuesday – 12:00pm_

* * *

"Isabella."

I looked up from the book that I was reading and saw Demetri standing in front of me. I nodded to him and then looked back down at my book. I wasn't going to waste my breath, I was just doing what I was told for a couple months until he would finally let me go see the Cullens—my dead heart fluttered—and then I would be back to ignoring them and they could do whatever they wanted with me. I groaned as the book was taken away from me and I looked up again, Demetri standing in front of me, Victoria, and Irina standing slightly behind him.

"Isabella." Demetri repeated.

He was waiting for me to answer him. Would I answer him? Of course I would. I was in his debt for as long as it took to get back to _them_. "What?" I asked softly.

"It's time," Demetri stated and I looked at him curiously. "It's time for you to visit the Cullens."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

_Authors Note: So here is the newest chapter of this story! I hope that you found it good, because I worked very hard on it! I want to say thank you to all those wonderful people who have reviewed and read this story! We have final made it to the two digit number chapters! Aren't you guys excited? I don't know how many chapters are left, but probably… a lot. Not really, maybe just a couple more._

_Anyways, I'll be away for holiday break, and won't be able to access a computer, so I won't be writing unfortunately, but I'll get the eleventh chapter up as soon as I can. Happy Holidays everybody! I hope that your final week in 2007 is wonderful!_

_Review please!_


	11. Where I Stood

Hello Beautiful

Summary: (Set during New Moon) Laurent lingered at my neck and before the black heaps that I saw behind him could move, he had carefully bit down on my neck, leaving the venom inside my body. I closed my eyes and fell into hell.

X

**Chapter 11  
**"_And I won't be far from where you are, if ever you should call. You meant more to me than anymore I ever loved at all. But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you. This is what I have to do. 'Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you. All I know is that I should. And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you. All I know is that I should. 'Cause she will love you more than I could. She who dares to stand where I stood. Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood." _– **Where I Stood **by Missy Higgins

X

**Bella's POV  
**_Thursday – 1:00pm_

X

**Welcome to Forks, Washington.**

I looked up blankly at the sign and then to the right of me where Riley was standing. He did a double take of the area and then turned towards me, his eyes boring into me. "You've been here before," I remarked nonchalantly and he nodded, his eyes widening before returning to their normal size. "What do you think of it?" I asked and he shrugged. James, Irina, and Victoria decided not to come with us, but had Riley to make sure that I would return home, although I had promised that I would.

Butterflies were roaming in my stomach; I couldn't contain my happiness, although I knew that I had to go back, back to Victoria, James, and Irina. Even though I didn't want too, I knew that I had made a promise too, that I had to live up to my promise as hard as it was to live up too. I couldn't wait to see Alice, to see the whole family… but to see Edward most of all. It had been far too long, over two years and my emotions were coming back to me, like my life actually had a meaning all of a sudden. I moved quickly, my powers still not intact, but that was fine. I was immune to not having them anymore, Riley followed quickly beside me.

"Are you excited, Isabella?" Riley asked quietly, I nodded. "Well you shouldn't be."

X

**Alice's POV  
**_Thursday – 1:00pm_

X

Ashlyn and I lay side my side under a tree on our property.

"School is such a drag," Ashlyn commented as she looked at her perfect nails, Rosalie had done them up for her and she was _obsessing _over them like no other. "I hate all the homework and everything; I was thinking that I would take a year off a school. I have eternity to do school, so you know, why waste the time?"

"That's true," I commented thoughtfully. "I didn't go to school for the first few years after my transformation." Although I didn't comment about my past, it wasn't something that I was open to talking about.

Ashlyn smiled at me lazily. "Today is such a pretty day," she said softly as she put down her hand only to pick it up and look at it once more. "Oh shit, I think I chipped one of my nails. Great now I'll have to ask Rosalie to paint them again, maybe I should ask her for the bottle of nail polish, do you think that that would be easier, Alice?" Ashlyn asked and I shrugged as I looked up at the tree.

"I don't know."

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant." Ashlyn remarked. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, I was just… thinking, about some stuff that happened in the past few years," I tried to think about something else, but Bella invaded my mind. It was nice having somebody who would shop with me—but I still missed Bella deeply. "I lost my best friend two years ago."

"Really? One of us?" Ashlyn asked intrigued.

Edward had told me that I shouldn't talk about Bella that it was better to just move on, but the thoughts of her wouldn't go away. "Yeah, she was a vampire as well."

"Really?" Ashlyn said again. "How come I've never heard of this Bella? You guys have been hiding her from me! So where is she now? Did she just decide to go off or something? She can't be that far from here, do you think that we can go get her? We can probably get Edward to drive us down to get her—"

"She's gone." I stated clearly. Sorrow was clear in my tone. "Been gone for a long time, and she's not coming back, Ashlyn."

"Oh." Ashlyn emitted.

I shook my head, shaking my shoulder length hair out and fanning it around my head. "I wonder where she is sometimes," I said thoughtfully. "Edward and her loved each other so much and I wondered how she could just leave that all behind, you know what I mean?"

"She was the one that you were talking about when I first came?" Ashlyn asked and I nodded.

"He still loves her very much, Ashlyn." I declared and Ashlyn nodded, her eyes trained on me. "I just wish that she could come home and explain what she did, you know? She was the quiet and timid one, the human that I loved to spoil until it was too late to save her. A vampire, Laurent, changed her. She was friends with Jacob, the werewolf that you met awhile ago, he's a nice kid, and he loves Bella as well. Always have, and always will. I don't think he ever got over the fact that she's… gone."

"She's very—erm—popular," Ashlyn laughed. "I would have loved to meet her, been friends with her, Alice."

"I know," I said sadly.

Ashlyn shook her head and brushed her angled bangs out of her face. "Sometimes I wonder if I should branch out on my own, maybe go and visit the Denali coven and do something sufficient. But then I realize that you guys are my family and I love you guys," she choked, sobs stuck in her throat. "I never even remember to tell you guys how thankful I am that you found me."

I reached over and took her head in mine gingerly. "Don't worry, Ash, we all know how thankful you are."

Ashlyn smiled slightly. "I wished I could have met her," she said softly and I nodded embracing her hand in mine and she squeezed back happily. "I'm sure that she was a wonderful person, but do you think that Edward will ever get over her?"

"I know that he will always love her," I said. "But that part of his life is _over_ for now, I do not know what he thinks of the situation now. It's been two years."

"He's so nice," Ashlyn said and she sniffled slightly. "I think I might be falling in love with him Alice," Ashlyn confessed and I looked at her—not completely shocked because I knew that it was an easy thing for girls to do. I stared at her and turned my head sharply to the approaching car that was coming. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

Ashlyn shook her head. "He'll never get over Bella, will he?"

"I don't know," I said slightly irritated as I saw Edward descending from his car. He smiled at me and walked over to us. "We'll talk about this when we're alone," I said and Ashlyn nodded as Edward joined us.

"How are my two favorite ladies?" He teased.

Ashlyn giggled. "Flatterer," he chuckled and looked at me, about to say something, Ashlyn filled the space. "We were just bonding; Alice is the most wonderful person _ever_, Edward."

"Don't I know it," Edward stated and I hit his arm playfully.

"Where were you, mister?"

"I actually went out for your husband, Alice." He replied and looked towards the house. "Jasper just needed something from the store and I decided to be nice and go get it for him, aren't you all supposed to be at school or something?" I knew he was joking, but Ashlyn looked at him with doe eyes.

"We don't have school today since it's so sunny outside," Ashlyn explained innocently.

Edward laughed. "I know, Ash, I was kidding around with you." She laughed nervously and then started to look around as if she heard something that neither of us heard. "Is something wrong, Ashlyn?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and smiled. "Nothing's wrong."

X

**Edward's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:00pm_

X

"Edward."

I looked up from the book I had been reading and smiled crookedly at Ashlyn as she walked into my room. She hadn't knocked, but that didn't matter much anymore. "Hey Ashlyn, what's up?" I asked as she sat down next to me on the couch.

"Nothing," she grinned. "I was hoping that we could go out today."

I looked at her and closed the book that I had been reading. What was she talking about? "You mean, just us? Or all of us?" I asked and she looked down at her entwined hands. She looked slightly nervous and I had no idea why she would so nervous. "Hey," I told her encouragingly. "You can tell me, Ash."

"Just the two of us," she mumbled.

I stood up, extending a hand to her and smiling. "Where would you like to go?" I asked and she looked up at me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked and she shrugged, taking my hand.

I led her to the car and opened the passenger door open for her as Alice walked over to us. I smiled to her as she asked where we were going. I closed Ashlyn's door, hoping that she couldn't hear whatever Alice was going to talk about. "Where are you going with her?" Alice repeated in a hushed tone.

"We're just going out, Alice."

"When are you coming back?"

"Since when have you been Ms. Police Officer?" I asked her teasingly and she shook her head. I knew that there was something wrong. I tuned into her thoughts. _'Do you want me to come with you?'_ She was questioning in her mind. I shook my head. "It'll be fine, make sure to inform Carlisle and Esme where we are, okay Alice?"

She nodded and bid us a good day together.

I slid into the drivers' seat and smiled at Ashlyn. "So where do we plan on going?" I asked her and she shrugged as she fiddled with the seat belt that was restraining her.

"I think that we should go somewhere far away from here, I haven't been like anywhere since I came here," she retorted and I shook my head as I listened to her. It was true; Ashlyn wasn't really allowed that much out of the house because of her being a newborn and everything. It was getting better and better, but not by much. I backed up the car and I could have sworn I saw a familiar face, walking on the side of the road with a boy, but when I looked back, there was nothing there.

X

**Rosalie's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:00pm_

X

"Where is Edward, anyways?" I asked my husband as I walked around our room, searching for something to wear. Emmett looked over at me and shook his head; he didn't know where Edward was. "I went around looking for Ashlyn as well, but she was gone. Could it be possible that they went out _together_?" I pondered, more to myself then to Emmett.

"I think that they might have," Emmett inputted. "But should that matter?"

"Well I don't know," I said as I placed my hands on my hips, searching for the perfect top to wear. "I just think that Edward shouldn't get so close to Ashlyn, she's great and all, but what if she turns out to be like… Bella?" I said the name tentatively, not knowing how Emmett would react.

"I'm sure that Edward isn't in love with Ashlyn," Emmett declared.

"I know…"

"But?"

"I just think that Ashlyn is in love with him," I told him in confidence and he shook his head as I threw a shirt over my head and zipped up my jean skirt. "I'm ready to go, are you?" I asked and he nodded. We walked down the stairs together in silence; Alice was waiting patiently at the end of the staircase.

"What's going on?" Emmett questioned.

Alice shrugged and moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen today," she muttered and I looked at her curiously. "Something that might change our lives forever."

"You're starting to creep my out, Alice," I told her sincerely.

The curves of Alice's mouth quirked into a smile. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud. Edward and Ashlyn just left."

"And?"

"Well. I just worry about him sometimes," Alice admitted. "Ashlyn told me yesterday that she really liked Edward more then a friend, but I don't really know if he feels the same way… I mean it's been only a little while since… _she_ left and all, but still. He doesn't seem tog et over her disappearance easily." Alice explained and I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Ashlyn likes _Edward_?"

"Yeah!" Alice said and then shrugged. "I wonder what would have happened if—"

I cut her off. "Don't Alice."

"I won't," she promised.

X

**Riley's POV  
**_Thursday – 1:01pm_

X

"Are you excited, Isabella?" I asked quietly and Isabelle nodded. "Well you shouldn't be."

Isabella looked over at me and then turned away. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked bitterly and I shrugged as we sat down together on a bench and she turned towards me. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked again, more forcefully.

"I don't know," I said plainly, although I really did know what was going on.

Isabella hissed under her breath and leaned against the bench. "God, you're so annoying, all I wanted was a good weekend so that I could just go and see my family and you're ruining it for me, Riley, why do you have to do that?" She questioned and I shrugged, tapping my foot against the pavement. "So annoying."

"I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have said that. Do you want to go see your 'family' or what?" I asked, clearly irritated.

"I think I will!" Isabella countered.

She stood up and started walking farther into Forks, Washington. I followed slowly behind her. I watched as she slowly made her way towards the familiar buildings and everything that she knew that she had left behind when she was hunted down by Laurent, Victoria, and Irina. I shivered at the thought that she had lost everything in this very town. Somehow, I felt sorry for her. I didn't know what she was feeling, but I was sure that we were thinking the exact same thing. It was sorrow, I had left everything once I had been changed and it barely meant anything to me anymore. How I wished that I could just go home, but I couldn't control myself around humans easily, making it difficult for me to connect with them.

"Are you coming?" Isabelle questioned from far ahead, I ran to catch up with her. "That's better, now I don't want you attacking any humans while we're here, Riley, do you understand me?"

"Of course," I said through clenched teeth.

"I'm serious," Isabella deadpanned. "If you attack somebody, I'll probably know them and I don't want you doing anything to them."

"I won't," I promised—only half sincere.

Isabella saw through my façade. "I'll get you if you do something to hurt anybody in this town," Isabella threatened. "They're my friends and family, I can't have you hurting anything around here." I looked at her, really looked at her, and I realized that she was just trying to protect the people that she loved.

But why?

After tonight, she wouldn't want anything to do with Forks, Washington or the Cullen family.

X

**Jasper's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:30pm_

X

"Okay you guys are _so_ sketchy."

Alice looked over at Edward and Ashlyn who were sitting underneath a tree in the meadow. Ashlyn was leaning back against the tree while Edward was sitting down next to her, his arm just a centimeter away from her hand. I looked over at Alice who was looking at them disapprovingly. She giggled as she made her way over to the two of them, as I fell in tow with her, seating myself down across from Edward and Ashlyn.

"Hey you guys," Ashlyn said nonchalantly. "I didn't know that you guys were coming to the meadow as well, we should have planned something fun to do today."

Alice laughed. "I just came to see what you guys were doing," she chirped. "I was thinking that we could talk about the vacation that we've wanted to take. We should go somewhere totally new because then we could have more fun." Alice said and Ashlyn shrugged.

"I'm up for anything," she looked over at Edward.

"Yeah, anything's good for me," he said as he looked over at me.

I held up my hands defensively. "You know I'm passive, Alice." I told her and she nodded before placing one of her tiny hands on my thigh and turning to talk to Edward and Ashlyn.

"I was thinking that we could go to Mexico," she muttered.

"Mexico?!" Ashlyn sputtered. "I am clueless at foreign languages, I can't even speak English that well," she chuckled.

"Don't worry," Alice soothed. "Edward is fluent in like all the languages of the world and he could get us around Mexico or Spain just fine." Alice said and smiled at Edward who rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"What about Singapore?" Ashlyn suggested.

Alice thought this over in her mind and then shrugged. "I guess that would be fine, I heard that the malls are great and there's no _sales tax_! That equals mega shopping, Ash!"

Ashlyn squealed and jumped over to Alice, hugging her tightly. "That would be so much fun! We could literally shop until we drop!" Alice nodded fiercely.

"I think that's a bad idea," Edward piped in. "I don't think that you guys need anymore stuff."

"That's debatable, Edward," Alice mumbled and frowned. "I always need new stuff, you know the saying goes: out with the old, in with the new!" Ashlyn nodded, totally agreeing with everything that Alice was saying.

Edward looked over at me for reinforcement. "Alice, do you really need _more _stuff? Our room is already packed."

Alice frowned. "You're seriously going to _deprive _me of shopping, Jas?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "Of course not, we can definitely go there so that you, Rosalie, and Ashlyn can shop," Edward looked over at me and started to glare and I shrugged, she was my wife, and what else could I have done?

"I am so excited! We should go tell Esme and Carlisle!" Alice stood up and pulled me up as well. "We'll just leave you two alone for a little bit while I go and talk to Carlisle and Esme about this trip, I can't wait to get everything booked and the plans finalized and everything. I'm super excited. Oh… I have to talk to Rosalie and Emmett as well." She frowned. "Oh well, I'll get everything done somehow."

She waved and we were off.

X

**Ashlyn's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:31pm_

X

I smiled as Alice waved and they ran off to the car that they had come in. I smiled and turned to Edward. "Now, seriously, where were we before they came and started chatting us up?" I joked and Edward just laughed as he looked into my eyes.

"I don't know, Ash," Edward muttered.

I looked at him and then looked at the woods, where I could hear sounds coming out from it. "I just want to know where I'm from," I said remembering that we were talking about where I was from before Alice and Jasper came. "When I was changed, I lost most of my memory for some reason, I don't even know why. Carlisle said that he didn't know why I lost most of my memory either."

"That's weird," Edward inputted. "I've never heard of a vampire that has lost their memory after they've been changed."

I looked at the woods and then looked back. It was coming. "I just wish that I could remember, you know? It's hard not knowing where you're from or where you're going, etc. But I am super excited for the future."

"Excited for Singapore?" He teased.

I nodded furiously. "I am _so _excited! It's going to be my first 'family trip' with you guys and it's going to be amazing!"

"I can tell," he laughed.

_Five…_

"I am going to go shopping with Alice for _hours_ and maybe Rosalie will come along with us. I don't know, it just doesn't seem that she lives me too much," I stated and Edward shook his head.

"She likes you," he said.

_Four…_

"No," I moaned in despair. "She definitely doesn't, I care that she doesn't like me and stuff, but sometimes I wonder why she doesn't like me?"

"She's doesn't really like new additions to the family, so they say." Edward stated and shrugged. "I don't know, Rosalie has had the hardest time adjusting to the vampire life, that sometimes—do you hear something?" Edward questioned as he stood up. I followed him to my feet.

"No."

_Three…_

"Are you sure? I swear I heard some footsteps or something like that."

"I'm sure, I don't hear a sound, you must be hearing voices or something again," I teased and Edward rolled his eyes good naturedly at me.

_Two…_

"Ashlyn?"

"Mhm?"

"Is something wrong? You have the weirdest look on your face. Are you sure you aren't hearing the same sounds that I'm hearing because I could have sworn that I heard some footsteps somewhere." Edward looked around and I shook my head, to reassure him that there was nothing wrong. I had to keep everything under control otherwise he would figure out what was really coming.

_One…_

Just as another pushed the branches aside, I lifted myself to my tiptoes and pressed my lips soundly against Edward's, making sure that the person there saw the whole thing.

X

**Bella's POV  
**_Thursday – 3:35pm_

X

They were there.

I could sense that Edward was there in the meadow with somebody and I got into hearing range, I heard Edward, Alice, and Jasper, but also a new vampire. I looked at Riley who shrugged and suggested that he should stay back and watch for anybody that was coming. I walked a little faster, but made sure that they didn't hear my footsteps, hoping that they wouldn't know that I was coming. I walked stealthily towards the opening where _my _meadow was and frowned when I heard the new vampires' voice.

It was a girls'.

But why had they taken in a new vampire?

Could it possibly be that they were trying to replace me? It hadn't even been that long in vampire years. It had only been a few fleeting years. I looked around and saw that Riley was still hanging back, a far distance away so that Edward probably couldn't hear his thoughts. If I had a heart, it would have been pounding. I was overjoyed to see Edward, Alice, and Jasper, but I wasn't too thrilled to see the new vampire there.

I wandered closer, noting that Alice and Jasper had left and started driving away and that Edward and the new vampire were standing up and Edward was looking around in my direction while the new vampire was shaking her head. She was a brunette. Were _they trying _to completely replace me?

Edward said something to the girl, facing her instead of looking around at me, just as I pushed the branches away so that I could get a clearer view. I noticed that she was reaching up and lifting herself up on her tiptoes. My eyes widened as she placed a kiss soundly against Edward's mouth.

And I completely snapped.

**End of Chapter 11**

X

**authors note.**

There really isn't any excuse for me disappearing for over like four months, just that I'm really sorry that I haven't been around and I have been having writers block for forever. I don't really know where this story is going anymore, but finally I got my bearings together and decided to write the 11th chapter. So, go me! I was thinking about re-writing this story because some of you have said that this is getting stupid and stuff, or maybe that was something else? I don't know what I'm going to do.

Just expect another update from me maybe next week? Two weeks? Three weeks? Four weeks? Five months? I'm not quite sure, whenever I get my bearings together again, I will post another chapter. I am a tad bit annoyed that the line breaks aren't working for me, but that is about it for my annoyance rate. LOL.

Happy reading, thanks for all the reviews! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
